Loving Bella
by swervin35
Summary: Can a dream man, who Bella finds out is real, help her discover not only what her writing is lacking but what she has been missing in her life? AH, cannon couples.
1. In the Beginning

**Loving Bella**

**The characters belong to the Stephenie Meyer. I do not own or claim to own them.**

**Playlist: Lady Antebellum – **_**Just a Kiss**_** and Need **_**You Now**_

**Loving Bella**

**The characters belong to the Stephenie Meyer. I do not own or claim to own them.**

**Playlist: Lady Antebellum – **_**Just a Kiss **_**and **_**Need You Now**_

Chapter 1 – In the Beginning

_He gazed down lovingly at me, caressing my face gently with the back of his hand, as I stared up into his sparkling green eyes.__ "Of course I love you, Bella. How could you not know," he said in a soothing velvet voice. His head bent closer to me and his eyes flashed to my lips briefly before they were staring into mine again as he bent even closer. His lips were a breath away from reaching mine, and his hand turned, cupping my cheek…_

Beeeeeeeeep!

I woke with a start, my left hand flying to my chest as my right hit my annoying alarm clock, the dream vanishing just as the nameless man was about to kiss me. Argh! Why me? The dream had felt so real — even more so than the last time. I hated my life, but at the moment, I hated my alarm clock more. Sliding out of bed, I groaned as I realized I had an American Lit test this afternoon. The professor detested me and my love of the literary world. Well that's was not all true, he really didn't detest me, he just embarrassed me, in front of the class, with his praise and I had talked to him about that. He promised to try and hold back any further praise verbally but instead would write it down on my assignments and tests. But despite his efforts, the class had already deemed me a "know-it-all," and one student, Lauren Mallory, was constantly taunting me. I couldn't help it that I was an English major and the written word was my passion! I couldn't help it that I loved to read. Sighing, I snatched up my toiletry bag and headed toward the bathroom I shared with my roommate, Alice.

The door was closed. I glanced at the clock at the end of the hall. I had to be in my first class in forty-five minutes, and I knew her first class was still two hours away. I loved Alice and all, she was like a sister, but her morning beauty ritual was ridiculous. "Alice," I yelled, banging on the door, "you have two minutes to get out of there."

The door opened. A bare, masculine chest. Definitely not Alice. Had she hooked up with Jasper last night and brought him back here? Oh, this was awkward. I slowly looked up, and met the green eyes of my nameless dream man. Not Jasper. "Uh," I said cleverly.

"Sorry," he said in the same velvety and seductively musical voice I had heard in my dream. "Alice is still in bed. You must be Bella. I'm Edward, her brother. I was plastered last night, and Alice came to the bar to pick me up. She insisted on bringing me here to crash," he rambled out quickly, and I was lucky Alice had been my roomie for so long and I caught everything he said.

"No problem," I responded with a blush. "Anytime you need to sleep it off or whatever." I didn't know why I'd said that, I just knew… heck, I didn't know what I knew.

"Thanks. Alice said you would be cool about it," he said, brushing past me, leaving the path clear for me to enter the bathroom.

I was showered and ready in record time, though I still didn't have time to make myself a hot breakfast. A granola bar and a pint of milk it would be then. Ah, the story of my life. I opened the bathroom door and the smells of something yummy floated in to greet me. My stomach chose that moment to make its presence known.

As I walked toward the front room, I heard laughter. "You know you're an amazing cook, Edward. Just admit it already," I heard Alice say through her laugh.

"Nope, I'm not," he said, placing two more plates on the table. I was in view, but neither had seen me yet. He reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Besides, you're biased."

"Fine," Alice huffed, "then Bella will have to convince you." She turned and smiled at me. Damn, the little pixie knew I was in the living room. "There's a plate ready for you."

"I really don't have the time."

"I'll drive you down to campus," she said with a smirk, motioning to the plate.

Oh my, that French toast looked delicious. I slid into the chair, picking up the fork next to the plate. I heard the crisp crunch as I cut a bite off before bringing it to my mouth. Wow, the flavors exploded and melted in my mouth, and I hadn't even begun to chew. Slowly I chewed, enjoying the flavors as they intensified. I think I moaned as I swallowed.

"See, that right there is all the proof you need. Bella happens to love French toast, and I have never heard her moan over just one bite."

Okay, that answered the question as to whether or not I had moaned. I looked up to see both Alice and Edward staring at me, Edward with his mouth hanging open. I felt self-conscious and my face heat. "These are amazing. How do you get the flavors just…" I stopped, not knowing what I was trying to ask.

Edward's mouth closed as his hand rose to the back of his neck again, rubbing roughly. "It's just cinnamon and a bit of brown sugar mixed with syrup." He looked away when I gawked at him.

I looked to Alice. She just shrugged. "Hurry up and finish, or you'll be late even with me driving you."

Five minutes later, I was sitting next to Alice as she drove me down to the main campus. It would have taken me ten minutes to power walk down. "So, that was your brother?"

"Yes, and he told me about his rambling, said you took him by surprise." She looked over at me, and I raised an eyebrow asking _why_ silently. "He wouldn't expound on why he was surprised no matter how much I pestered him while you were showering."

Hmm, I wondered if I asked him if he would tell me why he was surprised seeing me.

Alice was still going on about him. "Wait, what did you just say?" I asked.

Alice looked over at me before repeating what she said. "He's transferring here for the spring semester, and he decided to tour the campus this week and next. He flew in yesterday afternoon and found that someone, meaning me, had cancelled his reservation. I tried calling him to let him know to come to the house instead of the hotel. He called me furious, telling me to come and pick him up. I couldn't right away because of a test; two hours later, I found him in the hotel bar pretty much smashed. He wouldn't tell me much, but I think there is more to why he is transferring. I told him he could stay until you and I left for Thanksgiving break. I hope you don't mind." She didn't even give me a chance to respond. "Can you possibly talk with him and see what you can find out?"

"What?" I yelled, startling her. "I don't even know your brother!"

"I know, but you do have a way with words."

"In essays and works of creativity, Alice. When speaking with others I get all flustered." Realization hit me then — she had an evening class tonight. I would be alone with him. "I take it you want me to talk to him tonight."

"I was hoping you would, Bella." She gave me her best puppy dog face.

"I'm not promising anything, Alice," I said, caving.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you," she said, coming to a stop close to where my class was.

"See you at lunch. And thanks for the ride."

"No problem," she responded as I closed the door. I quickly made my way through the Liberal Arts building toward my first class of the week, Advanced Creative Writing. I walked in with the professor following behind.

An hour later, I left with a stack of poetry to read and comment on, as well as a stack of comments on my last poem from the professor as well as my fellow classmates. I was dreading reading those comments; the poem was not my best and I knew it, but I had to have something to hand out. Hopefully with their feedback, I would be able to turn it into something amazing.

My next class was canceled. My professor's wife had gone into labor overnight. I smiled. The professor was young and had often started class with a brief story about his wife or his fear of becoming a father. The class did briefly meet, and a whopping thirty dollars was collected for a small gift. Luckily I wasn't recruited, as one of only seven female students, to pick out the gift. I had two hours to kill before my next class and decided to head to the library.

Sitting at a cubicle, I pulled out my last poem and began reading the comments, starting with the professor's. _You can do better than this. I did love the imagery you were writing about, but it needs to be kicked up a notch. I suggest you read __**She Walks in Beauty**__ by Lord Byron. You might find it very inspiring._

Like I didn't know my poem was _"lame-ass_," Professor Menser. I pulled out my laptop, starting it up, and I was glad I didn't have to fight to get it to hook to the Wi-Fi.

I typed in the name of the poem and author he had suggested and read through the poem when it came up.

_She walks in beauty, like the night, Of cloudless climes and starry skies... _

It was certainly beautiful, but I wasn't sure how the poem was going to help. I bookmarked and filed it in my Literature links to read again later.

I went through the rest and they all rang with the same remarks, but none gave me anything useful. I tossed all the comments back into my folder and glancing at the clock. Forty-five minutes until my next class, math. Yuck! Why did I need to take math? I can understand why Physical Education was part of the core program but not math. I hated the core program. Sighing, I pulled out my American Lit notes and read through them once again, not that I really needed to; I knew the material and could probably answer any question, even if it were thrown at me before I was fully awake.

Math was once again boring, and I strove to stay awake despite the professor's droning monotone; I rolled my eyes at my internal reflections on the meaning of the word and the fact we were learning about _monotonic functions _didn't help matters. I was extremely happy when the professor finally dismissed us at the end of the drone and problem-filled hour. I had a headache once again as the numbers swirled in my head. I made my way to the student center to meet Alice for lunch, and, per usual, I arrived first. Her sociology professor had a habit of dismissing the class late, not that she minded. I think she harbored a secret crush on him.

I grabbed a salad, what I hoped would be a juicy apple, orange juice, and a bottle of water before selecting a table where Alice could easily find me.

"So, Miss Know-It-All, are you prepared for today's test?" the voice of my nemesis Lauren asked sneeringly from behind me. I ignored her, not turning from my lunch. "Or are you sleeping with the prof and getting a sneak peek at the answers?"

I cringed, stiffening where I sat, but still not turning. Not this again. I gritted my teeth and growled out, "No, Lauren, I am not sleeping with Professor Black."

"Deny it all you want, _Swan_, but that is the only way you could survive the class and practically ace all the tests." I went against my better judgment and turned to look at her, still holding my tongue, though what I really wanted to do was pummel Lauren's lie-spewing mouth with my fist. It was a mistake not saying something, as she went on. "The whole class knows you're sleeping with him, what with you being in his office after his posted office hours. Not to mention all the praise that you seem to get from him and you blush each and every time, like a virgin bride. Mark my words, _Swan,_ if you once again ace the test, I will go to the dean and report my suspicions that you're committing academic fraud by cheating. You are nothing but an academic whore," she yelled for everyone in the student center to hear. The place had gone deafeningly quiet, and all heads were turned to where we were.

I'd had enough and was beginning to shake with the effort of holding in my emotional response to her taunting and demeaning outburst. My anger was bubbling to the surface as I blushed scarlet. Tears were building in my eyes, not far behind.

"Leave her alone," an angry voice shouted, and I turned, wondering who was coming to my rescue. To my shock, I recognized Edward walking toward us. "You hit her, and I'll call security." I looked back at Lauren, and she had her hand raised as if she was going to slap me. She, too, was shocked that someone, especially Edward, was coming to my defense. Her hand fell to her side, and turning on her heel, she walked away.

The chair next to me screeched as Edward pulled it away from the table, turning it slightly before sitting down next to me. "Are you all right, Bella?" he asked. I looked over at him as my tears ran down my cheeks. He just didn't seem real to me. No one had ever stood up for me before, besides my parents. He frowned before pulling me slowly to his chest. I sobbed hard into his shoulder, part in a reaction to what Lauren had said and part because of him defending and comforting me. He said nothing as he held me, rubbing my back in gentle circles.

"Oh my, Bella, are you all right?" Alice asked, placing a tray down on the table. She must not have heard what Lauren had said.

I shook my head no. I was in no way all right, I felt like hell right now. I was mortified by what Lauren called me, and everyone in the center had to have heard. I was still crying against Edward's shoulder.

"I don't think she should go to her next class, Al," he said in a low voice.

"If she doesn't, the whole class will start talking." Okay, she did hear.

"She needs to go straight to the dean and report this harassment," he argued back. "I'm sure he would be able to arrange for her to have an excused absence and for the test to be given by another professor."

That wasn't a half bad idea, I thought as I stilled and moved away from his shoulder, wiping my face with the napkin Alice held out to me. "Alice, your brother is right. I can't just brush off what happened, not this time."

A fellow student I had often seen during my lunch break approached. "I heard what happened. I thought you could use this," she said, handing me a slip of paper with a URL written on it. I looked at her questioningly. "A link to my Skydrive; I was interviewing one of the basketball players for the paper and got every word that was said to you," she explained with a shrug.

"Thank you," I said, standing and giving her a hug. "I'm Bella, and this is Alice and Edward." "Angela," she said, "If you give me your email address, I'll grant you access to the audio file."

I gave her my email address slowly and she typed it into her phone.

"Done. I've gotta go. See you around."

"Definitely," Alice said. "So," she started once I sat, "you're skipping class and going to the dean?"

"I have to, Alice, or it's going to be two and a half plus years before I'm free of Lauren."

"She can be kicked out of the class, or worse, out of the program."

"I'm sure Bella doesn't want that, but she does have to say something," Edward remarked, reaching across the table and taking one of the sandwiches Alice had on the tray.

I didn't even know him and he was willing to stand up for me, comfort me as I cried, and now he was making very good points. I looked at Alice, and she was intently staring at her brother, with a furrowed brow, and he back at her, making it seem as if they were having a silent conversation. I wish I knew what that was like. It seemed all my friends had that ability with their siblings. I was an only child, though my parents had wanted more. Unfortunately, my Mom almost lost me before I was born, and it had not been possible for them to have more. I looked between the pair, wondering what they were saying to each other.

Alice sighed, pulling out her laptop. "Fine, but you're going with her, Edward. Email your professor, Bella, and tell him briefly what happened. You don't want him to be blindsided when the dean speaks with him."

"I have no problem with going with her, Al," he responded as I began typing a brief email summary of what had happened and why I would not be in class. "I did hear most of it," he said just as I hit send. I looked over at him wide-eyed as he went on. "And I don't believe a word she said."

Five minutes later, Edward was walking next to me as I headed to the administration office. The dean of students was indeed in his office, and his secretary asked us to be seated while she rang to see if he had a few moments to speak with me. She smiled warmly as she said he would be right with me. I was nervous. "What if he doesn't believe me?" I mumbled to myself as I twisted my fingers together.

~~~~ LB ~~~~

**A/N: ****Poem – **_**She Walks in Beauty**__ by Lord Byron_

**I want to thank the four betas (ElleCC, Twimarti, JulieToo, and Gigi Scott) for their wonderful help in getting this chapter edited. I don't know if I would have been able to self-edit, like I have with my other posted stories, and end up with this well written **_**'piece of creativity'**_**, as Bella would call it. **

**Please review. Till next time. ~Swervin35**


	2. Almost at Home

**Loving Bella**

**The characters belong to the Stephenie Meyer. I do not own or claim to own them.**

**Playlist: Lady Antebellum – **_**Just a Kiss**_** and Need **_**You Now**_

**Loving Bella**

**The characters belong to the Stephenie Meyer. I do not own or claim to own them.**

**Playlist: Lady Antebellum – **_**Just a Kiss **_**and **_**Need You Now**_

Chapter 2 – Almost at Home

"Miss Swan, Mr. Cullen," an older gentleman called from an open door. "I'm Dean Clearwater, please come in." We stood and walked into his office. He almost closed the door, leaving it slightly ajar. "What can I do for the both of you?" he asked, motioning for us to take a seat as he sat behind his desk.

"I, I," I stuttered, not sure what to say. I looked to Edward for help.

"Dean Clearwater, I witnessed Bella being verbally attacked by another student, a member of the class she should currently be attending, and it sounded close to harassment to me," Edward said. "I suggested she speak with you about what happened."

"Miss Swan, is what Mr. Cullen saying true? Were you verbally attacked?"

I nodded passing him the slip of paper. "A student gave me this URL and said she uploaded an audio file of an interview she was conducting when everything was said. I haven't listened it to make sure."

"Do you mind?" Dean Clearwater asked, and I nodded again, watching as he took out a set of headphones.

"I'll have log-in to my email account for the link that granted me access," I said.

"By all means," he said moving back from the desk, motioning to his keyboard. After I had brought up the audio file and logged out of my email, I sat back down next to Edward. He listened and took notes. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see his reaction. "You did the right thing by coming and reporting this, Miss Swan. Do you know the name of the student?"

"Lauren Mallory," I answered automatically. "She's an English major like I am."

"It is not obvious from the audio, since you said nothing, but I have to ask, so please don't be offended." He paused, looking at me with concern.

I knew what he was going to ask. "I am not sleeping with Professor Black," I said, looking at him. "I had classes during his posted office hours and made an appointment after-hours with him to go over a paper he assigned the class to write. The door to his office was closed just as your door is currently."

"Good to know," he said, making a note. "When was the appointment?"

"I met with him on three different occasions," I pulled out my day planner. "September 13, September 20, and September 29," I flipped through the pages. "Each meeting was scheduled for fifteen minutes. Only once I stayed longer, and I would say it was for only five minutes more than scheduled, as we got to discussing the seminar on Hemingway that was two weeks ago."

"Thank you for telling me of the discussion, Miss Swan."

"I have nothing to hide, my schedule will confirm I couldn't meet with him during his posted hours, and I have email confirmations of the three meetings."

"Is there anything else I should know?"

"No, not that I can think of," I said honestly.

"Anything else I can help you with?"

"I had to skip Professor Black's class to come speak with you, and he was giving a test. I did email him about what had happened, not going into much detail about what was said or who said it, and why I was skipping. I didn't want him to be blind-sided if you needed to speak with him."

He smiled at me. "Honesty is a rare thing to find."

I shrugged. "Why lie? I just hate admitting to you that I am skipping class."

"I'll see that this absence is not counted against you and that you get to take the test."

"I don't want special treatment, Dean Clearwater. My classmates will already be talking as it is. Being able to take the test still is more that I deserve, but if it can be arranged, would it be possible for Dean Uley or another professor to administer and grade the test?"

"I'll have to speak with Uley about it as will be his decision. It typically is university policy not to allow another professor to give a test on other's behalf." He made another note. "I just need you fill out a formal complaint," he said, retrieving a form from behind him. "Be as detailed as possible, putting_  
'Listen to attached audio file'_ at the bottom of the sheet, while I burn the audio to a CD."

I quickly filled out the form as Dean Clearwater made the CD, placing it in an envelope when it was done. Before I handed it back, Edward took it from me and added his contact information right next to mine, along with additional details.

"I don't think I will need to speak with either of you again. I can't say Dean Uley will not be in touch, though the audio is pretty clear. If anything like this happens again, let me know as soon as you can. The university frowns upon harassment of any sort."

"I will," I said. "Thank you for believing me."

"I see no reason not to," he said, smiling at me as both Edward and I stood.

We walked in silence out of the administration building. It wasn't until we were outside that Edward broke the silence, touching my arm to get my attention. "Bella, I know that might have been hard for you, though you seemed confident and sure to me, stuttering a little, but it was the right thing to do. No matter what happens now, know she only brought it on herself."

"I know. Thank you for going with me, it helped having someone with me," looked over at him

He smiled at me, a beautiful crooked smile.

"You don't have any other classes, do you?"

"I'm finished for the day."

"Then let's head back to your house," he said, falling into step beside me.

Alice and I had lived in the on-campus apartments last year, assigned as roommates. Our other two were horrible, and we didn't want to risk getting even worse roommates this school year. As a result, after they heard the stories, her mom and mine were on the phone together over the summer, discussing different options. It was late June when Mom told me that she wanted me to contact the housing office and relinquish my apartment placement. I asked why, and she handed me a key, saying, "Your Father and I, along with Alice's parents, decided it was best for you two to have somewhere to live, other than on campus." They had found a house and bought it. Alice and I would live there for the remaining three years before it would be sold. It was in walking distance of campus, just on the other side of Greek housing. The university, despite the arguments we made, would not let us park on campus before five p.m., stating we lived close enough that we could walk. I was dreading the winter.

I started walking toward the path through the woods, as Alice and I lived 25th Street, and he reached out a hand, touching my arm again, stopping me. "Uh," he said, looking at me and then the path, "let's stay on the sidewalk."

I shrugged. It didn't matter to me; it was the same distance either way. I was a little curious as to why, and asked. He didn't answer and we continued on in silence up the hill. "Alice tells me you're transferring here."

"I am. Alice is trying to convince me to move in with the two of you since there's an extra bedroom."

Alice was on to something. The first week we moved in, every little nighttime noise freaked us out, and even two and a half months later, there were times we were scared. It could be nice to have a guy living with us. "I wouldn't mind," I told him. "It would ease my mind knowing someone was there to protect us if some nut job broke in during the night."

"Alice made the same argument." He sighed, and out of the corner of my eye I saw him rub his face. "Are you sure you're okay?"

To me it sounded like he was deflecting the conversation back to me and what had happened in the university center. "What happened – happened. I did what you suggested, and it was a good idea. Now it's up to the university to decide what to do." I paused, briefly glancing over at him. "Would you at least consider moving in?"

"I'll think about it." He fell silent again. It wasn't long before he spoke. "Why did she say what she did? And I meant what I said earlier, I don't believe a word of it."

"I met Lauren last year, and we didn't exactly hit it off. We had a literature class together, and she asked why I wasn't in any introductory English classes required for English majors. I explained that I had taken AP courses and scored high enough on the tests to gain college credit. She was outraged to find out I was already ahead of her and would be able to take more English electives. Then we happened to decide to take American Lit at the same time and with the same professor. I had read all of the books on the syllabus many times and have been scoring scored well on tests and quizzes with B's or A's, while the rest of the class can't even manage to get B's."

"So, this Lauren believes you are cheating somehow or sleeping with the professor," he said, pissed.

"Yes," I answered, digging my keys out of my bag. "Why did you decide to transfer mid-year?"

"Lauren sounds like she is jealous," he replied.

"That is what I'm thinking. Are you going to answer my question?"

"No," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. I watched as he walked down the hall to either the bathroom or spare room. I heard the click of a door and music turned on. Spare room it was then.

I sent a quick text to Alice, who responded immediately. "Keep trying, please. I think he might be in trouble."

I sighed. I had my own troubles to worry about. I booted up my laptop, and while I waited for Edward to come back out, checked my email and had a reply from Professor Black and a message from Dean Uley.

_Ms. Swan,_

_I am sorry to hear that you were attacked by another student. I hope you are all right. Thank you for letting me know of the incident, of your need to report the it, and that I might be contacted by Dean Clearwater or Uley, though I can't fathom why. Not to worry. We can arrange a time for you to take the test you missed._

_Best regards,_

_Professor J. Black_

I sighed, for what felt like the hundredth time today, as I opened the message from Dean Uley.

_Ms. Swan,_

_I have just listened to what happened during your lunch break and I am at a loss for words. I sincerely hope you are all right. I would like to meet with you sometime tomorrow to ask a few questions Dean Clearwater did not ask before I speak with Ms. Mallory and Professor Black. Please let me know when you are free; I believe it will take no longer than a half-hour but will schedule an hour to be sure. As for the test you missed, I see no problem with Professor Black administering and grading it. We can discuss my reasoning for this tomorrow as well._

_Again, I hope you are all right. Please do not hesitate to report any further incident to me or Dean Clearwater and know we are taking this complaint very seriously._

_Best regards,_

_Dean S. Uley_

I was a little worried about what questions Dean Uley had, but I had other worries more pressing to keep my mind occupied. I closed out of my email after responding with my availability, giving Uley three options that worked for me, and opened Word, to begin working on my next assignment for Advanced Creative Writing. I resolved, as I typed, that I would try once more for Alice.

About two hours later, the music stopped, and I started rubbing my neck. It always cramped up after hours of typing, though today it decided to cramp even sooner than normal. As I rubbed, trying to loosen the cramps, I heard a bedroom door open and footsteps coming down the hall.

I startled, turning seeing Edward's strong but gentle hand moved mine away before he started massaging the knots out of my shoulders. "It's better to work the shoulders first and slowly move toward the neck muscles," he said close to my ear. "What are you working on?"

I moaned as his obviously skilled hands worked the muscle in a particularly tight spot before answering. "My next poem. It sucks."

"Mind if I read it?"

I enlarged the document and closed my eyes, moaning again as he worked yet another tense spot. I couldn't fathom how he was finding all those knots, though at that moment, I was in love with his hands.

"I don't understand what you're trying to convey with your words," he said, starting to massage the muscles on either side of my neck.

"And that is why it sucks. I don't even know what I want to convey." I sighed when he finished working out the knots and removed his hands. "Alice is worried about you."

"She has no reason to be." He sat next to me.

"Are you in trouble? Is that why you're transferring?"

"No. I just need a change of scenery. The Ivy League is not for me," he said. "I am currently at Dartmouth, and my grades are suffering; only our parents know. They suggested I come back and go to a school closer to home."

"So you decided to grace Alice with your presence here in Bellingham and WWU," I said, not understanding why he chose WWU.

"Alice's idea, not mine; I was thinking of Washington State University or the University of Washington, but I applied here too, only to appease Alice. I only got accepted here, though, and it's contingent on my grades this semester."

"Oh," I said. "That's what's bothering you."

"Yes," he said, looking away from me. "The tests I can do, but writing the papers is hard for me. Please don't tell Alice."

"I won't, I promise. Is there a tutoring center you can try?"

"Of course, and I went. The one English tutor I went to laughed at all the errors I made. I didn't go back."

I pursed my lips, thinking. I closed my laptop. "I happen to be excellent at writing papers and just happen to be an English major. Do you have any papers due soon?"

"I have to write one for each of my classes," he said, looking at me wide-eyed. "You would help me?"

"That's what I'm saying," I responded with a slight smile. "You wouldn't happen to have brought your books with you?"

"I did. I was trying to work on one after we returned. I got frustrated."

"Go get what you were working on," I said. He stood looking at me a moment more before disappearing back down the hall.

While he left to retrieve his books, I went into the kitchen, fixed a couple of sandwiches, poured some chips in a bowl, and grabbed a couple of pops and bottles of water, placing everything on a tray. I was just setting the tray down on the dining room table as Edward came from the hall with a couple of bags. "Let me help you," I said, trying to take one of the bags.

"I've got it," he said, giving me a crooked smile, "but thanks for asking." Sitting down at the table, he pulled out a binder, notebook, and a very familiar book. "I was working on an English paper."

"Any specific topic?" I questioned, sliding a sandwich to him.

"Thanks," he said with another lopsided smile. "And yes, _'discuss the relationship between Elizabeth and Lydia and their parents in the book __**Pride and Prejudice**__,'_" he read from a paper in his binder. "Have you read the book?"

I blushed as I admitted, "Yearly."

"Really?" he remarked, wide-eyed and voice filled with awed. I nodded. "Wow."

I shrugged, it wasn't big a deal. "So do you have anything written?"

Without a word, he opened the notebook and slid it over to me. Flowing script greeted me when I looked down. I was expecting scribbles or chicken scratch, not this beautiful handwriting. I blinked a couple of times, I'm not sure why, before I started reading while munching on my sandwich. He had a real grasp for the theme, though I cringed inwardly at the run-on sentences and comma splices. "Do you mind if I write in your notebook?"

"No, go right ahead."

I reached in my pencil bag and pulled out a red pen I used when reviewing and making comments on works of creativity. I started at the beginning again, added punctuation, circling where punctuation was not needed, and double underlining where capitalizing was needed. "You understood the theme and articulated your understanding very well. You could help make your points by adding examples from the book," I said, handing him the notebook back.

"And that's what was frustrating me. I don't know what to use or what would fit." He looked down at the notebook page. "What's with all the red?"

"Corrections. We can go over them and I can explain why I made them." We spent the next four hours going over the corrections I made and the examples he should add to strengthen the paper.

A little after nine, Edward placed his hand over mine on the table. "You really know your stuff. Thanks for taking the time to explain the errors I made and not making fun of me because of them. I really appreciate it." He beamed crookedly, looking straight into my eyes.

"No problem, and you got my mind off of all my problems." I responded with a slight smile and blush. "Plus, not all of us are writers," I added before pulling my tingling hand out from under his as I heard the front door open. I looked back down at the open notebook.

"Bella, Edward," Alice shouted, entering the house five minutes after we finished the paper. She found us still at the dining room table working. "He's not helping you study, is he?" she asked curiously when we both looked up at her.

"No, I'm not. She's helping me with my English paper."

Alice looked at her brother in confusion. "You told me you didn't need help when I called you three weeks ago; said you had it done."

"Sue me, Alice, I lied."

"Wasn't it due last week?"

I looked over at Edward and caught his guilty expression as he hung his head. "I got an extension. I had to lie to my professor to get him to give it to me."

"What did you tell him?"

I watched as Edward's head rose, meeting my eyes briefly before he looked away toward Alice. "That you were in a serious accident, and I was worried about you. I know what you're going to say, Al, and I don't want to hear it. I know it was wrong to lie."

I shared a look with Alice and hoped she understood what I was trying to convey to her. "You better hope he doesn't find out I wasn't," she said in an angry huff. "I have to go meet Jasper. I just came home because I forgot my notes." She stomped off toward her bedroom.

Edward started to get up, and I had a feeling he was going to try and calm her down. I put my hand on his arm, and when he looked at me, I said, "I'll talk to her."

"Alice," I started, entering her bedroom, shutting the door behind me, watching as she looking for the notebook she needed. "Don't be mad at your brother. He's under a lot of stress."

"I was right, wasn't I? He is in some sort of trouble. What did he tell you?"

I shook my head, hating that I was about to lie to Alice, but I had promised. "Just that he's stressed. He's taking a lot of tough courses this semester, and though he's keeping up with the course work, he feels he's falling behind instead of staying ahead."

"Oh," she said, looking at me a moment probably looking for any indication I was lying. Like I had ever lied to her before; it just wasn't my place to tell her why Edward was keeping from her. "I hope his grades aren't suffering."

"He didn't say, and I didn't think to ask," I answered, adding to the lie.

"Thanks for getting him to talk to you and for easing my worry by telling me."

"No problem. So another study date with Jasper?"

"Yes and no. We were paired up for a Sociology project. I wish he would ask me out."

I smiled and shook my head. "Ask him; don't wait for the day he'll ask you. Wait, is he the reason you don't mind your professor running over?" She blushed, and I had my answer. "And here I thought it was because you were taken with the professor."

"I am slightly taken by the professor, but even more by Jasper ," she admitted, her blush deepening. "I've gotta run."

"You might want to stop in the bathroom and splash some cold water on your face," I said, and walking back out to find Edward in the living room, flipping through the channels. I sat on the couch since he was occupying the only chair, a La-Z-Boy that I typically curled up in at this time of night.

Alice rushed out the door three minutes later. "Don't wait up. I don't know how late I'll be."

Edward looked over at me. "Should I worry?"

"Maybe a little. I would if I were in your place," I said, still looking at the front door. "Jasper is a nice guy," I added, looking at Edward, "though I only met him once."

"Do I need to prepare to answer questions tomorrow?"

"No, I calmed her down. If she does ask anything, just tell her you're stressing over your course load and feel like you're falling behind. That's what I told her you told me."

"I thought your parents taught you honesty was always best," he said, giving me a curious look.

"They did, but I thought it best to keep my promise to you and stretched the truth a lot to keep it. It's really not me who should tell her."

"Thank you, Bella. I'll tell her soon." He looked like he wanted to ask something more but was unsure.

"There's something you want to ask me," I stated. "What is it?"

"You said I got your mind off your problems. Is what happened earlier still bothering you?"

"In a way," I admitted. "I received an email back from my professor and from the Humanities and Social Sciences Dean. He wants to meet with me tomorrow and ask a few questions of his own." I was starting to shake and cry again, my vision blurring, over what Lauren said to me.

I didn't know how, but I was cradled against Edward's shoulder again while he rubbed soothing circles on my back. Once I calmed, I tried to move away, but he tightened his hold on me slightly. I mentally shrugged, relaxing my cheek back against his shoulder. "I'll go with you if you want, for moral support," he whispered, continuing to rub my back gently. I didn't know how to respond, my eyes closed with all thoughts of Lauren fleeing my exhausted mind as I relaxed further against Edward. "Bella," his soft whisper came again; all I did was snuggle closer to him, feeling safe and another strange feeling I could hardly grasp. I felt almost like I was _at home_ in his arms.

~~~~ LB ~~~~

**A/N: Again, thanks to the four betas (ElleCC, Twimarti, JulieToo, and Gigi Scott) for their wonderful help in getting this chapter edited. **

**Please review. Till next time. ~Swervin35**


	3. Letting Someone In

**Loving Bella**

**The characters belong to the Stephenie Meyer. I do not own or claim to own them.**

**Playlist: Aaron Tippin – _You've Got to Stand for Something_**

Chapter 3 – Letting Someone In

I woke the next morning slightly panicked and with no awareness of how I got into bed. I recalled tidbits of a conversation between Alice and Edward and that eased some of my panic.

"_Edward?" Alice asked in questioning tone_.

"_She got a reply email from her professor and an email from humanities and social sciences dean wanting to speak with her. When she told me, she started crying again. I tried my best to comfort her, and she fell asleep. I didn't want to move her right way and must've fallen asleep myself," he replied sleepily._ _"What time is it anyway?"_

"_A little after one in the morning, Edward. I think it is safe to move her to her room," Alice whispered._

_I was moved, before I was floating. Hmm, interesting, I never floated in a dream before._

"_Sleep well." I heard Edward's whispered words before I felt his lips brush my cheek._

_I must have been dreaming; there was no way he would have kissed me, even if it was on my cheek._

"_Um, Edward?" Alice's questioned._

"_Uh, habit from carrying you up to bed," he quickly said._

"_Sure it is," Alice said sarcastically._

I wondered what Alice meant. I needed to speak with her about the conversation as Edward put me into bed.

Alice was in the dining room when I rounded the corner rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "Rough night?" she asked, looking up from an open book.

"Yes." I grabbed some yogurt and milk from the refrigerator. "How did I get to bed?"

"You and Edward were asleep on the couch when I got back. I don't think Edward was completely out as he opened his eyes when I came in. You looked cute cuddled up on his chest, by the way. Anyway, he carried you to bed."

I blushed as she spoke. I'd have to analyze my feelings about her comment later. "So the conversation I heard really happened?"

"Depends on what you heard."

"Your brother telling you about the emails, me crying, need I go on?" I said, staring at her, waiting for her to deny what I heard.

"Yes, Bella, he told me that and more after we left your room."

"Like…" I prodded, raising my eyebrow.

"Like how he's concerned about you meeting with the humanities and social sciences dean today, for starters. Were you going to tell me?"

"I just got up, Alice," I defended.

"Did you get the email before or after I left?" she asked, raising her brow.

"Before, way before," I answered, looking away from her intense stare.

"I don't get it, Bella. Every time Lauren taunts you, you tell me. Now you have to meet with your college's dean and you don't say a word to me. I would've called Jasper and told him I wouldn't be able to study with him."

"I couldn't ask you to cancel a study date, Alice. You seem to really like Jasper, and I don't want to be the one to stand in the way of him realizing how great you are."

"He would've understood," she stated, a little outraged by my reasoning. "He asked about how you were doing when I arrived at his apartment, having heard through others what happened."

I started hyperventilating. Did the whole university know?

"Bella, calm down," her yell was muffled as she tried fruitlessly to push my head between my knees.

Would I be known as the _'Academic Whore'_ until I graduated?

"Come on, Bella, put your head between your knees before you pass out. Take slow deep breaths."

I was starting to get dizzy as my breathing got more and more out of control. I faintly heard the front door open, the screen slamming to a close.

"What happened?" I barely heard Edward ask through the ringing of my ears.

"We were talking, Edward, and suddenly… oh my, Jasper asked about what happened and how Bella was coping," Alice's muffled response reached my ears. "This is my fault."

"It's not your fault. Call Dad," Edward said. "I don't know what to do and apparently neither do you."

My eyes followed Alice as she rushed to the kitchen picking up her cell.

"Bella," Edward's calm voice called. He touched my knee.

"Edward, here. Dad wants to talk to you," Alice said, handing over her cell.

I saw his hand reach past me, accepting the phone while his other remained on my knee. "Dad… no… of course Alice tried. What else can we do?"

I closed my eyes. I was getting dizzier.

"Paper bag, Alice," Edward said, removing his hand.

I heard drawers open and close. Soon a bag was placed over my mouth and nose from behind.

"Breathe slowly, Bella," Edward whispered close to my ear. He placed a hand over mine on my stomach as he started humming a beautiful melody. Slowly, my breathing started to calm.

"Looks like the paper bag trick is working, Dad," I heard Alice say. "Mm, I don't think… Of course I would tell you if one of us was in trouble, Dad. I don't think right now is the best time to discuss this… Okay, I'll call you later and let you know. Love you, too. Bye."

I brushed away the paper bag. "I'm fine now," I said slightly breathless.

"You don't look it," Edward said, sliding into the chair next to me with the paper bag still in hand.

I shrugged, getting up. Regardless of how I looked or felt, I couldn't hide. I had a class in two hours and had to get ready. Walking back into my room, I logged into my email. An email from Dean Uley was waiting for me.

_Ms. Swan,_

_This afternoon at 4:15 will work perfectly for me. You should have an email from my secretary requesting you confirm the meeting._

_Sincerely,_

_Dean S. Uley_

I was shaking slightly though I had no reason. I had done nothing wrong. I headed off to shower, hoping the hot water would wash away more than the grime from my body.

The shower did help some, and after drying off, I wrapped the towel around me before putting on my robe. Normally I'd walk out of the bathroom in just the towel, but since Edward was staying with us, I thought better of it. Alice was waiting for me when I returned to my room.

"I don't have the time, Alice," I said, grabbing a nice pair of black slacks and cream silk top, far from my normal attire of jeans and t-shirt.

"I know, but you'll at least listen and respond," she said. She smirked at me when I look over at her. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I slipped on a pair of panties.

"For mentioning yesterday; I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly," I huffed, going through my camisoles, holding up two.

"The lacy blue one," she said before continuing. "But I didn't mean it in a vindictive way, nor did Jasper when he asked me."

"Alice," I said turning to look at her in only my camisole and panties. "It wasn't what you said that caused me to go into a full panic. Sure, it was a shock that Jasper had heard, but it was my own fault. Wondering if the rest of campus knows." Turning away, I slipped into my slacks.

"Who cares what everyone thinks? Lauren was out of line and out for blood. She wanted to rile you up. I don't know how you managed not to lash out at her."

I looked over my shoulder at her, stopping for a moment before gathering my books. "I wanted to punch her, if that counts for anything. What good would that have done me?"

"Well," she started as I turned back to my desk. "You might not be going to the dean's office on your terms."

"Exactly," I said, having come to that very conclusion in the shower. "I went to the Dean of Students instead of hitting her."

"When do you meet with your dean?"

"At 4:15. But I don't want to think about it right now." I started to walk out of the room and what Alice said next stopped me.

"Edward was serious when he said he would go with you."

"I _will_ be fine going by myself, Alice. I _don't_ want to be _coddled_ like I was last night."

Alice looked taken aback but calmly spoke after a moment. "Bella, I know you and know that you're putting on a brave face right now when really you're scared about what the dean is going to ask and say. Plus, my brother's not one to _coddle_, as you so kindly put it. You were crying last night, and all he was trying to do was comfort you. Him offering to go with you, for _moral support_, is not something he offers to someone he just met. Heck, I don't even understand why he did offer, but that doesn't mean he was coddling you by offering."

I took a deep breath to stop myself from saying something I would regret. "I'm going to be late if I don't leave now, Alice. I'll think about it, and if I change my mind, I'll call the house," I said, leaving. It was a long walk to campus, and I had a half hour until my class started. Alice had given me some things to think about, especially where her brother's kind offer was concerned. I wanted to meet with the dean on my own, but the thought didn't scare me, as Alice deduced, it terrified me. I just couldn't let my mind stray to the meeting this afternoon.

I checked my phone after my first class as I made my way to the library to start writing a history paper on the War for Independence. I had two texts from Alice.

_**Received at 7:45 am**_

_B – that is all I ask – for you to think about it. I didn't have a chance to ask before you stormed out, but are you all right… after everything? ~A_

_**Received at 9:15 am**_

_B – I haven't heard anything back from you. ~A_

There were one other text from a number I didn't have in my contacts nor recognized.

_**Received at 9:30**_

_Bella, I overheard some of what you told Alice and just finished talking to her. I'm sorry if I made you feel like you were being babied. I had to look-up the word 'coddle' to find out what Alice was talking about. It wasn't my intention. All I wanted to do was comfort you. My offer to go with you today was nothing more than me trying to say you don't have to do this alone. I'll go with you if you wish. I'll even sit outside the office and wait if you don't want me to go in with you or if the dean won't permit it. Just think about it and let me know either way. I'll meet you anywhere. Edward_

I saved his number as I entered the library. I guess I really needed to think about whether I wanted someone with me or not. I sat down at my normal cubicle and texted Alice back.

_**Sent at 10:15 am**_

_A – I'm doing… no, I'm not going to lie. I'm not doing well at all. Everyone is staring at me and I've heard several whispers of 'Academic Whore'. I'm hanging in though, so don't worry. ~B_

I pulled out my laptop and began working on my paper. After a half hour and only a paragraph written, I slammed my laptop closed, not bothering to shut it down. Laying down my head, I tried to clear my mind and heard someone walk by, whispering _'Academic Whore'_. I'd had enough. I whipped out my phone, having made a decision. My next class wasn't until two, and it was quarter 'til eleven. I didn't think I would be able to keep it together the whole walk back to the house.

_**Sent at 10:46 am**_

_Edward, can you please meet me in front of the library in 15 minutes? My meeting is not until 4:15, but I need 'moral support'_. _Alice is in class for the next hour or I'd find her. Bella_

I sighed. I didn't feel any better having made that decision, nor were the whispered sly comments from those passing by heading to and from the stacks helping me. I wanted to cry. My phone vibrated a moment later.

_**Received at 10:49 am**_

_Bella, I'm already outside. Alice texted me and let me know where I could possibly find you. Edward_

I quickly packed everything in my two bags and left as quietly as I could with my head down. It didn't stop comments from being whispered my way. I pushed through the doors, wiping tears off my face as I looked around for the friendly face of Edward.

"Bella," Edward called from behind me.

I turned to find him walking quickly towards me and a sob escaped me when I saw the concern etched on his face.

"What happened?" he asked, gathering me against his chest, hugging me.

"Comments, whispers," I got out between sobs and hiccups.

"Well isn't that a _pretty_ sight," my nemesis said.

I stiffened within Edward's embrace.

"The _Academic Whore_," she continued before Edward cut her off.

"And what," he yelled, tightening his hold on me.

I looked up and his face said what he didn't. His face was hard, showing his hate for her.

When Lauren said nothing, he whispered, "Let's go, Bella." He expertly swept me up into his arms and started walking towards the parking lot. After what seemed to be a short walk he placed me back down on my feet next to Alice's car, brushing a fallen lock of hair behind my ear, his fingers grazing my cheek. "When's your next class?"

"Two, but I'm not going. I'll text Alice and ask her to let the professor know," I answered. I couldn't look at him. I only had two classes today, and this was the one class I had with Alice.

"I'm taking you to lunch off campus," he said, raising my face so he could look me in the eye.

I looked at him disbelievingly.

"My treat." He took my bags from me.

_Was he for real?_ I thought as he opened the door to Alice's car, motioning for me to get in when I didn't move. He raised an eyebrow when I still didn't move. Slowly, I slid into the passenger seat, buckling in as he shut the door and walked around to the driver's side.

He said nothing as he drove off campus, and I pulled out my phone to text Alice.

_**Sent at 11:00 am**_

_A – Thanks for having the foresight to know I'd need someone. I hate having to ask for help; you know that fact, but I don't know what I'd do if I go through this alone if I hadn't met you. Could you email the professor or let him know I wasn't feeling well when you get to class. I'll explain later. Oh, your brother is taking me out to lunch. Is this normal behavior for him? Does this surprise you? ~B_

Alice's response was almost immediate, coming three minutes later.

_**Received at 11:03 am**_

_B – So he found you, good. I was worried after your last text and sent a message to him. Yes, I'll let the professor know and will take extra 'good' notes for you; well, for the both of us. And of course you better explain tonight. No, it doesn't surprise me; Edward has always been very caring and as for him taking you out to lunch — hopefully off campus — that is something he'd do for someone he cares about. Whoa! I think he might care about you. Oops, professor is looking at me, gotta go. ~A_

I looked up, and we were getting on the interstate. "Um, where are we going?"

Edward looked over at me, giving me a dazzling crooked smile before facing the road again. "Seattle. Don't worry I'll have you back in plenty of time for your meeting."

I didn't know what to say. Alice and I had often gone into Seattle, but never during the school week. "Thank you, Edward," I said after awhile, falling silent again.

"No problem, Bella. I've done the same for Alice." He started laughing.

"What's funny about what happened?"

"I'm not laughing about what happened today or yesterday, but about what happened to Alice. Did she ever tell you about her sophomore year of high school?"

"Not that I recall."

"It was about a month or two into the school year and everything was going great for her, well until Emmett transferred to the school," he paused, laughing again. "You know Alice likes almost everyone, right?"

"Of course. The day I met her she gathered me into her arms and declared we'd soon be best friends."

"Well, that's Alice. Anyway, she disliked Emmett from the start but has since warmed up to him."

I looked over at him, and he glanced my way.

"Emmett went out of his way to try to get Alice to like him. One day, he went too far, bringing her to tears and during lunch to boot. The whole cafeteria was laughing, not at Alice, but she took it that way, and so did I. I shouted at him to leave her the _fuck_ alone and loud enough for all present to hear."

"What did Emmett do and say?" I was curious.

"All he did was trip her on her way back from returning her tray. She fell right into his lap"

"That doesn't sound too bad," I said.

"It wasn't until he told her, _'Babe, if you wanted me that bad all you had to do was ask, not fall into my lap.'_" Alice was mortified and the laughing wasn't helping. She quickly got off his lap, bursting into tears. After I shouted, he stood, turning to find me walking towards him and raised his hands telling me _'I didn't mean it the way it sounded'_. His face was beet red. The cafeteria mentors stopped anything further from happening."

"Wow," I said, shaking my head. "Did he ever bother her again?"

"Of course he did." He was laughing again. "A couple days later, another student was taunting Alice about what happened. She thought it was over and forgotten. I was on the other side of the school at the time, and no one saw Emmett until he tapped the guy on the shoulder. Apparently, Emmett told the guy to leave before he punched him and stated that anyone else saying anything more to Alice would have to deal with him. Emmett protected her from that day on."

"Did she date Emmett?"

"No, he didn't like her in that way. They did go out once but more as friends."

"I've got to meet Emmett. Alice has mentioned him a time or two, but I never knew they weren't friends from the get go. I asked how they'd become friends and she wouldn't answer."

"She was embarrassed, so why would she willingly tell the story? And I'm surprised you haven't met Emmett; he goes to school here. I'll introduce you if I can get ahold of him."

"If you can't, I'll pester Alice until she introduces me." I grew quiet a moment before asking, "How long will you be visiting?"

"Until Thanksgiving," he answered.

"What about your classes?" I asked.

"I got excused so I could speak with admissions, take the required tests, and meet with my potential advisor this week, and it didn't make sense to fly back to New Hampshire for two days."

"So, the paper I helped you with last night…" I prodded.

"I emailed it to my professor this morning. Would you mind reading my other two before I email them tonight? They're due Monday."

"Not at all," I said, reaching over touching his hand, where it rested on the gearshift. "It is the least I can do to thank you."

He flipped his hand over, taking me by surprise when he took hold of my hand. Running his thumb slowly over the back of my hand causing the tingle I felt last night to be felt once again. "You've thanked me enough by helping me last night, Bella, and by accepting my invitation to lunch."

Both of our hands moved to his right leg, and I had to mentally coach myself not to withdraw my hand like I wanted to. "Still, I feel I owe you more," I said, swallowing the urge to ask for my hand back.

It felt strange to have my hand encased in his much larger one. Sure I'd held hands with a guy before, but, those few times didn't feel anything like this. Tingly.

He said nothing about who owed who what, and instead asked, "Do you have any siblings?"

"No, and at times I wish I had a brother to protect me," I admitted timidly. "My mom almost lost me, and after I was born my parents were advised it would be a huge risk to have another child." I looked at Edward thinking he had said _he'd protect me_ while I told him why I didn't have a brother or sister. "Did you say something?"

"No," he answered, quickly. "Why English?"

"English?" I was confused.

"Your major."

"Oh, I love writing and reading, so majoring in English made sense to me. What are you majoring in?"

"History and minoring in Music, for much the same reason you gave. Favorite book?"

"Tough one," I said, thinking over all the books I had read. "It'd be a toss-up between _Pride and Prejudice_ and _Romeo and Juliet_."

"I'd have guessed _Pride and Prejudice _after you told me last night you read it yearly, but why _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"A story of forbidden love and dying for the one you love; it's heartening, yet tragic. It's what I strive for when I write, the love, between Romeo and Juliet, I feel every time I read the play, but have yet to write anything as moving. Not to mention the story portrays the problems and triumphs and comedies of the human condition like few other stories ever have."

"You sound passionate about the play."

"I am, and I'm tired of hearing fellow students ask why we need to study the play."

"I can't say I enjoy reading it but understand the need to still study it today." He gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"You're the first I've met who does. What's your favorite song? Mine is not really a song but piece of music: _Claire de Lune_ by Debussy."

"I wouldn't be able to pick one song," he started, before looking over at me questioningly. We had just gotten off the interstate and came to a stop at a light. "What did you say?"

"Huh?"

"Your favorite musical piece," he elaborated.

"_Claire de Lune_ by Debussy," I said again.

I watched as his entire face lit up. "Not many know of Debussy or can name his most famous movement," he said, turning my hand over, resting it on his leg and moving his hand to the steering wheel to turn. "The piece is amazing and among my favorites."

"I couldn't agree more." I contemplated withdrawing my hand when his found mine again. We continued asking questions back and forth until we reached Metropolitan Grill. "Is this okay?" He suddenly sounded nervous.

"Of course," I answered with a smile. Mom was going to kill me for not telling her I was coming. Lunch was apparently going to be on me. I moved to open my door.

"Wait," he said, getting out and coming around to open the door for me. He surprised me further by offering his hand.

I took hold of it wondering again if he was real and not a creation of my overactive imagination, though my imagination isn't this good. "Thanks."

"My pleasure." He threaded my hand through his arm, closing the door. Only after we had reached the restaurant door did he release me, opening the door for me. As I walked through, his hand found the small of my back. I stiffened slightly, and when I looked back he was smiling at me. I relaxed immediately upon seeing his smile and once again felt the strange sensation I couldn't quite name. "Cullen," he told the hostess.

She looked over at me and luckily said nothing. "Right this way," the hostess said, picking up two menus.

"How?" I asked.

"Alice, how else?" he answered.

I followed the hostess, and he once again placed his hand on the small of my back.

We were shown to a table in the middle of the dining room. Edward surprised me yet again by pulling out a chair for me. I sat wordlessly.

"Order whatever you like, Bella," Edward said, looking over at me raising an eyebrow when I put the closed menu down on the table. "Are you all right?"

"Yep," I answered, standing. "I'll be right back." I walked away from the table heading to the restroom. Well, that was not my actual destination. I looked over my shoulder, and Edward was watching me. I smiled at him, letting him know that I was really okay. He looked back down at the menu, and I sighed in relief. I followed a server through the swinging door into the kitchen.

"Hey, Bella," the sous chef greeted me. "What brings you here?"

"A couple of bad days, Eric. I decided to skip my last class today, and Edward brought me here for an early lunch."

"You're here on a date?" Eric asked, his hand flying to his forehead in a mock faint.

"Don't be melodramatic. He's Alice's brother and he's visiting the campus, taking care of some paperwork and things so he can transfer in for the spring semester," I said, leaning in. "Who's the server on table 24?"

"I am," Jessica said, coming into the kitchen. She gave me a quick hug. "And the hot guy you entered with ordered you a Sprite, though he didn't look quite sure."

I laughed, "But he got it right. Bring me two shots of my usual, too."

"I've already placed the order," she said over her shoulder, leaving the kitchen with a tray.

"So, Eric, what looks good today, steak wise?"

"Avoid the 13 oz. filet," Mom said, coming into the kitchen from her office. "Alice called me," she whispered in my ear, giving me a hug.

"Don't want to talk about it," I whispered back. "I'll call you tonight. I just came back to say hi and let you know I was here."

"I'll walk you out. Alice told me her brother's with you, and I'd really like to meet him."

I groaned. "I was really trying to prevent that, Mom. We're just two friends having lunch together."

"And I can't meet your friend?" A pout was firmly in place.

"Of course you can. I just don't want you to read anything into it or mention that you own the restaurant."

"I won't, but lunch is on the house," she remarked, following me out.

"I figured as much."

Edward looked relieved when I got back to the table. "Sorry, I ran into my mom. Mom, this is Edward and, Edward, this in my mom, Renee."

Edward stood and offered his hand. "Oh, none of that; give me a hug." He looked over at me and I just shrugged, sitting as he hugged my mom. She whispered something into his ear and after she released him, he nodded in agreement to whatever she said or asked. "Enjoy your lunch," she said, walking to the front.

"Ready to order?" Jessica asked, placing the drinks Edward ordered on the table along with the two shots.

"I didn't order shots," Edward said.

"But I did," I said when Jessica just stood there looking at me with her pen poised. She was trying hard to not laugh. "8 oz. filet, medium, and baked potato with butter only," I rattled off my standard order like second natured, the only thing that ever changed was the size and cut of the steak.

"I'll have the same, but make mine a 13 oz. and add sour cream to the potato."

"You'll want the 8 oz.," I said haphazardly. I didn't realize I'd spoken until Jessica whipped her head to look at me. I quickly looked down and grimaced.

"Know something I don't?" he asked once Jessica left.

"I know the sous chef and he warned me against ordering the 13 oz. today." I looked up, pushing a shot over to him.

I covered my mouth with my hand to hold in my giggle at the uneasy look he gave the shot glass.

"You do know that I'm only 20 and don't drink."

I couldn't hold it any longer and started giggling. "Alice had the same expression when I pushed the same shot over to her. Don't worry all it is cranberry juice, almond extract, an infusion of Italian soda with blood orange, passion fruit, and mango juices. No alcohol whatsoever."

"What's it called?"

"Try it and then I'll tell you," I said, using what I had said to Alice a couple of months ago. "Don't sip it, just shoot it back," I added as he brought it to his lips.

I watched as he threw back his head, swallowing it down in one swift motion. "Holy cow," he exclaimed looking at me in amazement, much like Alice had, and meeting my eye a moment before I downed my shot.

When I looked back at him, his eyes were wide and his Adams apple bobbing. He turned away, gripping the table. "You okay?" I asked, confused by his reaction.

"Yes," he said. He still didn't look at me.

"Your meal will be should be out soon," Jessica announced, looking between the two of us. She leaned in to me and whispered in my ear, "Bella, he looks uncomfortable and your camisole is much lower than it was when you arrived. You might want to button your top up."

I looked down and blushed. No wonder he looked away. "Thanks," I whispered back to Jessica, quickly buttoning my top, leaving the top two buttons open. "Two more shots, please," I added in whisper.

As Jessica walked away to check on other diners, I reached across the table, touching Edward's hand getting him to glance at me. "You could've told me."

"I was trying to figure out what to say so I wouldn't sound like a complete ass," he answered. He flipped his hand over to hold mine.

"So instead, you look away and don't say anything." I smiled, squeezing his hand. "And for what it's worth, I don't think you could ever be an ass."

"Thanks," he said with a blush. "What's that drink called?"

"This drink?" Jessica asked, placing two more shots down on the table.

"Yes," Edward answered, picking up one.

Just as he threw his head back, I said, "Kiss and Tell."

He started coughing. "What?"

"The drink's name is _'Kiss and Tell'_," I said calmly.

"He took it better than Alice," Jessica remarked as Eric brought out our filets and potatoes.

"Okay, you have to tell me how Alice reacted." He looked at me, cutting into his filet.

"She spit out the second shot."

"I can just imagine." He laughed.

I joined him; his laugh was contagious. Wiping my eyes, I calmed myself.

We made small talk for the rest of the meal and when the check came, he quickly snatched it up. "Um," he said, looking over at me, "do you know the meaning on this?"

He handed me the closed check. I opened it knowing what I'd find. In my mother's hand and across the total was written, _'It's on the house. Enjoy the rest of your day. RS'_. "Apparently the check was taken care of by the owner," I said, putting the check back on the table.

"That was very generous." He took out his wallet, throwing a hefty tip on the table.

**A/N: Thanks to the two betas, shouvley and dreamergirl87, for their wonderful help in getting this chapter edited.**

**I have added this story to my blog, A Mystery of the Heart (link on my profile). Please follow my blog for teasers and extras.**

**Please review. Till next time. ~Swervin35**


	4. Emotions

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to the Stephenie Meyer. I do not own or claim to own them. Any and all grammar errors are mine and not the betas' who edited this chapter.**

**Playlist: Mariah Carey – Emotions**

Chapter 4 – Emotions

I was nervous as I sat outside Dean Uley's office. I was told a student had arrived late for a meeting with him an hour ago, causing him to run ten minutes behind schedule. It was not a major problem — an inconvenience, yes, but I was prepared to wait, having arrived five minutes early.

Edward was sitting next to me, holding my hand and running his thumb slowly over my knuckles. It provided little comfort at the moment, but, boy, did it feel nice.

"It'll be fine," Edward whispered, his breath tickling my ear.

"I'm just scared."

"He already believes you. He just has follow-up questions."

"And that is why I'm scared. I have no idea what he is going to ask." I dropped my head, gazing at the floor. I hated waiting, but I understood that the dean was a busy man.

I heard a door open and looked up. I blanched, eyes going wide.

Lauren was walking out with Dean Uley.

Was she there spewing false lies about me? Wasn't what she had said bad enough? Had she report her suspicions?

I tightened my hold on Edward's hand. My breathing hitched slightly, and I looked over at him. I had to be crushing his hand, but he said nothing. I loosened my hold, and he gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

Lauren noticed me then. A sneering smile slowly appeared across her face. I cringed further into Edward, not knowing what her smile meant.

"Well, well, the _Academic Whore_ makes an appearance once again today." Lauren regarded me, her eyes moving up and down, taking me in. "Hmm, no book bag. Oh, don't tell me…"

Oh no, what was she going to say? There were a few other students near, but not as many as had been in the student center the day before.

Lauren seemed to notice. Her voice rose. "… you're sleeping with Dean Uley, too."

Edward released my hand and made to stand. I put a restraining hand on his leg. Lauren was _not_ worth the fight.

Dean Uley was right there. Surely he'd heard what Lauren had just said. I watched as he turned from talking to his secretary, a look of shock mixed with anger filling his features. He was glaring at Lauren, brows drawn together.

"Miss Mallory, back in my office – _now_," Dean Uley yelled.

"What?" Lauren exclaimed, turning to face the dean.

"_In my office now_," he repeated, pointing to his open door.

Shocked, Lauren walked back into the office she had just exited.

"Miss Swan?" the dean questioned, approaching me once Lauren had followed his orders.

"Yes," I answered timidly.

"I see no need to speak with you now concerning your complaint, after what I just heard. If you would stay a little longer, though, you have a right to know what is to happen next."

"Sure."

Dean Uley returned to his office. "Have a seat, Miss Mallory," he yelled. "Apparently, you have learned nothing from your last indiscretion."

"I have learned my lesson."

The door slammed closed. Edward and I were sitting near the closed door and could still hear.

I could imagine him handing her the form I had filled out.

"I did _not_ harass her," Lauren said, outraged.

"Sit back down, Miss Mallory."

Had she intended on coming out here?

Edward wrapped his arm around me and pulled me against his chest as what Lauren said the day before played loudly inside the dean's office. I was grateful he was with me. I don't know if I would've been able to handle sitting out here listening without him.

"Now, Miss Mallory, tell me why you don't consider that harassment?"

I held my breath, waiting to hear how she was going to respond. I really shouldn't be listening, but I couldn't help hearing the dean's loud voice.

"I'm waiting," Dean Uley shouted.

"I can't!" she shouted back.

Lauren looked appalled and dazed when she exited the dean's office. She didn't even glance at me as she rushed toward the stairs.

"Miss Swan," Dean Uley called from his doorway, seemingly calm.

I nodded.

He came out of his office and sat on the other side of me.

"I do have one question for you. How long has Miss Mallory been harassing you?"

"Since the beginning of this semester," I replied. "It was harmless at first and easy to brush off as her being jealous. Yesterday was just too much."

He shook his head. "You will be hearing from the student conduct officer. My hands are tied as to what I can do. I wish I could expel her."

"Why can't you?" Edward asked.

"Because, son, this matter is not of grades; it's a violation of the student code."

"I understand," I replied. "So if she approaches me, then I am to report it to you?"

"No, any further contact from Miss Mallory should be reported directly to the Dean of Students." He handed me a printout. "Use this case number," he said, pointing to the highlighted area. "The Conduct Officer is investigating and has asked me to speak with you. With the holiday, you might not hear from the officer until December."

I was unsure. "Am I being investigated?"

"No, Miss Swan," he said, sitting on the other side of me. "Your claim is being investigated only. The audio file you provided clearly proves it was Miss Mallory; though it doesn't prove you were her target. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Nothing I could've said would've helped my situation then. It would've only fueled more ridicule."

"There's no way you could know that, Miss Swan." He gave me a grandfatherly look. "If it weren't for a fact other students reported the incident, other than the young man who was with you yesterday," he gaze went to Edward, who was sitting behind me.

I looked over my shoulder and Edward had his eyes closed. It looked like he was asleep. Was he listening? "Can I know who this other student is?"

"I'm not sure. The _students_ are strengthening your claim. Come with me." He stood, waiting. "I'll have to look up the incident to find out if I can tell you."

I followed him into his office. Two diplomas were hanging between the two windows. I was nervous, though I didn't need to be. Dean Uley was helping me.

"Please have a seat." His demeanor remained calm, and I relaxed, taking a seat in front of his desk. He typed a few things into his computer. "Here it is," he said, continuing to read silently. "One student is the same witness you mention in your statement. They gave a very detailed and accurate description of you and Miss Mallory. There should be no question on who was targeted."

I was trying to process all this new information. Another student had come to my defense and was the same student I had mentioned in my statement. The only student I had talked to was Angela. I didn't even know her. All she had given me was the link to an audio file.

"Miss Swan, are you all right?" he asked. "You're awfully quiet."

"Yes, Dean Uley. I'm just trying to figure out why she, or anyone, would…" I didn't know what I was trying to say.

"_Help you_," he finished for me. "You'd be surprised at their reasoning. To give you a brief idea, all the witness statement can be summed up by in a few words. They couldn't stand by and watch a fellow student being _bullied_."

I was stunned and didn't know what to say. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Yes." On the drive back from Seattle, I had decided to let the dean know what happened when I was at the library earlier. "I had to leave the library because of the looks and the passing comments. And Lauren made comments when she saw me outside the library."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Miss Swan. I'll send out a general message to all the humanities and social sciences students, and a message to the other deans asking them to do the same with all their students. What did Miss Mallory say?"

"She called me the horrible, demeaning name and nothing more."

"I want you to send an email to the conduct officer about this incident, Miss Swan. The more you provide, the harsher her punishment." He stood, coming around his desk, kneeling in front of me, next to the chair. "The university does not tolerate bullying or harassment."

"I know. I feel bad for Lauren, though. Is that asinine?"

"No, it shows you are human, that you care about what's going to happen to her."

"She hurt me. I shouldn't care."

"Yes, she did hurt you and you did what you had to do based on her actions. No one can fault or punish you for that," he said, taking hold of my trembling hands. "Just from our conversation so far, I can tell you hated reporting her. Am I right?"

"Yes," I admitted.

"Then, why, Miss Swan, is it wrong for you to sympathize with Miss Mallory's plight?"

"Because I'm the victim — I should hate her, not feel sorry for her."

"I can't tell you how to feel. If I was in your position, I would hate her for what she called you. You showing compassion for your tormentor is rare."

"I do want her to be punished."

"And I can see that, Miss Swan, from your complaint." He gave me another grandfatherly look.

I relented to his point. It was fine for me to sympathize, as long as I reported the harassment.

"Now, let the university investigate and hand down the appropriate punishment."

"Thank you, Dean Uley."

He smiled gently at me before standing and extending his hand. "No, thank you for bringing Miss Mallory's untoward behavior to the university's attention."

~~~ LB ~~~

"How did it go?" Alice asked, slamming her books down on our dining room table, startling both me and Edward.

I looked up from the book I was reading. "Uh?" When had she gotten home?

"The dean…" she prompted.

"Oh, Lauren showed her true colors in front of Dean Uley and is now running the risk of being expelled," I told her.

"Wow, never expected him to expel her," Alice said.

"He hasn't," Edward remarked, stretching as he leaning back. "He's sending her to face the disciplinary board."

"Wait. Doesn't the student code state she be put on probation first?" Alice asked, looking at me.

"I don't know about probation. I guess what she said sends her to the board for punishment." I waved my hand. "Not to mention, Lauren believed what she said wasn't harassment."

Alice's mouth hung wide open while shaking her head in disbelief. She looked like she was about to say or ask something else.

I peered over at Edward, giving him a pleading look, not wanting to lose it again. I had broken down as soon as I walked through the front door. I was relieved I didn't have to deal with Lauren in class the next day, but her accusation hurt.

The dean's words were still running through my mind, but I felt so conflicted.

"How was your day, Alice?" he asked.

I was grateful he took Alice's focus away from me before she could ask more.

"Good, really good. I'm going out with Jasper tonight."

"Am I going to meet him?" he asked.

Alice bit her lip.

"Is he picking you up?" I asked, giving her a quizzical look. Was there a story there?

"Yes," she answered, eyeing her brother. "I don't want you scaring him away. I really like him."

"When have I ever scared anyone away?"

"Paul, Eric, Tyler, and Mike," Alice rattled off.

"And all were wrong for you." His phone vibrated and he picked it up from the table, looking at it. "Emmett," he announced. He disappeared down the hall, phone attached to his ear.

"You have got to help me get ready. Jasper will be here in a half hour. Hardly enough time to get ready, but I was so stunned he asked me out, all I could do was nod," she said, pulling me down the hall into her room and shutting the door.

"So Jasper really asked you out?" I settled on her bed, knowing her plea for help was only an excuse to continue talking to me.

"Yes. We ran into each other in the student center, and he just asked. No preamble, just an _'Alice, would you go out to dinner with me tonight?'_" She was tossing top after top next to me in rejection. "Argh! I don't have a thing to wear."

"You have more clothes than me. Where's Jasper taking you?"

"That's true… and I'm not sure. The only other thing he said was he would pick me up at six and to dress comfortably."

That wasn't much to go on. I started picking through the tops she had discarded. "Here," I said, handing her a navy satin top. "Pair it with your stonewashed jeans, ballet flats, and a cream tank."

She turned and looked at me. "How do you do that? Pick one top and know exactly what to pair it with?"

"You've seen my closet. I have the bare minimum of tops, but lots of pants and skirts. It's all about picking the appropriate top for the occasion and then accessorizing."

"You know, for an English major, you have a keen fashion sense."

"And you're the self-proclaimed _Fashion Queen_."

She started giggling. "I am." Through our combined laughter, she asked, "How was your lunch with Edward?"

"Great. Edward did a good job of getting my mind off my troubles."

"Did you make him drink _'Kiss and Tell'_?"

"Yes and when he was shooting back the second, I told him the drink's name."

"Did he spit it out?"

"Nope, he swallowed it and started talking. My mom picked up the tab."

"I told her not to."

"You know her; she doesn't listen. I did prevent her from telling him anything, though." Oh, that reminded me, I had to call her and Dad.

"Like Edward would care that your mom owns the restaurant," she said, glaring at me as she pulled on her stonewashed skinny jeans. "I didn't."

"And when I first took you to the restaurant, I knew you. I hardly know your brother."

"Okay, so it wasn't such a bright idea listening to where he _wanted_ to take you."

I glared at her back. Edward had wanted to take me to the best steakhouse in Seattle. "He told me you made the reservation."

"I did. He told me where. I'm glad he got your mind off of things." She paused, glancing at me through her mirror. "So, why did you skip class?"

I explained quickly what had happened in the library, when I met Edward outside, and how the dean was going to try to help.

"Wow! Lauren sure did ruin two of your days."

A knock came at Alice's door before I could respond. The day had actually ended on a high note.

"Jasper's here," Edward said, popping his head in through the door. "I let him in, but haven't really told him who I was other than my _first name_."

"Thanks. I'll be right out."

"And, Bella, your cell's ringing." Edward left, closing the door.

"We still need to discuss one thing, Ali." _Your brother_, I mouthed at her curious look. "It can wait until you get home from you date. I'll want the basic details." I said as I jumped up from the bed and raced to the dining room table. I had a missed a call from Dad. Immediately, I called him back as I walked out the back door and sat on the deck.

"Hey, Bells. I didn't think you would call back so soon. Thought you would be at the library."

"Normally, Dad, you would be right, but with recent events, I believe it's not healthy for me to study at the library tonight."

"What's going on?"

"Is Mom with you? She should hear this, too."

"I'm here. You're on speaker," Mom answered.

"You're not at the restaurant, are you?"

"No, we're at home," they answered together.

"Now, please tell me why Alice called me sounding worried?" Mom asked.

"Did Alice tell you anything?"

"No. All she said that it was not her place, but she did tell me she was worried about you and that you were going through something and needed to get away from campus."

Now that surprised me. Alice was usually the first to interfere and let our parents know when either of us was in trouble. Better to just say it fast. "I'm being harassed by a fellow English major."

"What?" Mom said.

"How long?" Dad asked.

I chose to answer Dad's question. Mom's really wasn't a question, and she'd understand. "Since the beginning of the semester. She went too far yesterday, and I reported her to the Dean of Students. It's being handled by the university now."

"Why didn't you call us after it happened?" Dad asked.

"Because I was incoherent and didn't want to think any more than I had to."

"All right, we understand," Dad said. "What is the dean going to do?"

"The Dean of Students turned it over to the humanities dean, Dean Uley. Dean Uley is sending her to face the disciplinary board."

"Exactly how was she harassing you, Bells?" Mom asked.

I sighed, drawing my knees to my chest. I knew this question was going to come up. "I don't want to go into any detail," I said as a preamble. "It is mainly hurtful lies and false accusations. She made a very loud accusation in the student center yesterday. Edward came to my rescue and convinced me to report her."

"Who's Edward?" Dad demanded.

"He's Alice's brother and very sweet. He brought Bella in for lunch today," Mom explained.

"Am I going to meet him?"

"We're still going to Forks for Thanksgiving, right?" I asked. I hoped the plan hadn't changed.

"Of course we are," Mom answered. "Esme called after the two of you left to let me know Edward was coming home."

"Why did she call, Mom, other than to tell you that?"

"I'm bringing dessert, and she wanted to make sure there would be enough since this is the first year we'll all be together. When she originally invited us, she told me Edward wouldn't be coming home, but him bringing you to the restaurant…"

"Mom," I said, cutting her off. "He's in town because he's transferring to WWU."

"I didn't know that. Is he staying with you girls? I'm worried about you two living alone."

"Yes. Don't worry." I looked over my shoulder when the back door opened.

Edward stepped out on the deck. He smiled, his eyes sparkling, when he saw me.

My heart fluttered at his smile. "Okay," I said in response to whatever Dad had said.

"Bells, are you even listening?"

"Yes."

"Then what did I just say?"

Oh no, I had no clue. I had been distracted by Edward. Wow! That was another first. I never got distracted by guys. I had always stayed so focused on what was going on around me — my studies, conversations. Lord knew my last boyfriend had tried to distract me. Nothing he did ever distracted me like Edward's smile just did.

"Something about Thanksgiving."

"That's what I thought. You have no clue what I said," Dad teased. "We'll let you go. See you next week."

"And please call if whoever is harassing you doesn't stop," Mom added.

"I promise. Love you both. Bye."

I felt better. Mom and Dad trusted me to come to them if I needed their help. They didn't know more than I was willing to tell them, but I was sure they were going to ask me again next week.

"Emmett is unable to break away tonight but is free tomorrow night," Edward said once I had put my phone down next to me. "He was thinking a triple date. He talked to Alice quickly before she and Jasper left, and they're in." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'd told him I'd check with you, and let him know."

"Date?" I asked with a raised brow. I would have classified lunch this afternoon as a date. Didn't he? I was about to ask when he replied.

"Yeah, date." He was looking out across the yard. He turned to look at me, leaning against the railing. "Would you please go out on a date with me?"

I took a deep breath, looking away while thinking two things. First, he hadn't considered lunch a date. Second, what better way to explore the strange feelings I still couldn't place a name to? He was paying the ground a lot of attention, shuffling his weight from foot to foot. "Okay."

His head whipped up, surprised. I smiled shyly at him. He smiled back at me.

"I'll let Emmett know you and I are in then."

~~~ LB ~~~

**A/N: I love and appreciate reviews. Why not leave one?**

**Don't understand what's going on, let me know? **

**Want to guess what's going to happen next, drop me a line. I don't always tease the chapters, but I do have a blog in which I post updates, _A Mystery of the Heart_. The link (copy & paste-able) is on my profile.**

**Big thanks to all the PTB betas' who helped me get this chapter edited (LoveLeVampyre, shelikesthesound, EvilPumpkin, and dreamgirl87). I'm only getting more excited about this story, not discouraged.**

11


	5. A Triple Double Feature

Loving Bella - Ch. 5 – 2 submission

**Loving Bella**

**The characters belong to the Stephenie Meyer. I do not own or claim to own them.**

**A/N: I have two wonderful betas, _shelikethesound_ and _dreamergirl87_, that helped me get this chapter perfected. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 5 – A Triple Double Feature

It's chilly. Alice and I had yet to turn the heat on. Not that it was really that cold in the house, just outside. I'm not that psyched about the cold, and I hoped whatever event was planned was indoors.

I was alone, rocking out to the local eighty's station, as I tried to figure out what to wear. My cell beeped and opened the text as I picked it up.

_B – Favorite flower? E_

Huh? I looked at the number. _Edward._ I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face.

_E – I really don't have one. Favorite color? B_

I texted back; it was sweet of him to ask. I sighed, looking back into my closet. Jeans were a given. I wished Alice was home, but she'd left with Edward two hours ago.

_E – That's hard. Recently, blue; in the past, silver. Yours? B_

_Blue? Recently?_ I frowned. What was he saying? Where was Alice when I needed her?

_E – Easy. Green. B_

I sent the text before rereading it. My phone instantly beeped.

_B – Double feature at Central Cinema. And green? I thought your fav color was purple. A_

I furrowed my brow. What was Alice texting about? I went back to the last text I sent. Crap-tastic! I thought I had typed _purple_. What had made me answer _green_? I reached into the closet and pulled a top out, not looking at it.

I didn't know how to answer Alice's untyped question. I pulled on the top, thinking about how to respond.

_A – Don't know what to say. Flustered and distracted come to mind. So, what's playing? E_

I had only been to Central Cinema once during senior year of high school. It was a dinner theater located in the Central District of Seattle. That one time, I had been scared senseless by what happened after the movie.

_B – Scream and Scream 2. Does it matter? A_

_No!_ That was the movie I saw, _Scream_.

_A – It matters to me. And I think I won't be able to sleep tonight. B_

Shutting off my radio, I went out front. I hadn't had a chance to reach the living room before my phone chimed again.

_B – Don't worry, Bella. I'll be with you. E_

I felt my eyes go wide. Had I sent that last text to Edward? I quickly looked. Nope. I sent it to Alice. It didn't make me feel any better. It wasn't the movie itself that had prevented me from not sleeping. I loved thrillers. The reason I couldn't sleep was because of what that jerk I'd been dating had said during and after it.

_Ten minutes into the movie, I jumped when the mysterious caller threw a patio chair through the sliding glass door. I was practically in James' lap after watching Sydney open the door, coming face-to-face with the killer's mask. Disgusted with my behavior, he pushed me away._

"_Jeez, Bella, it's just a movie," he whispered in my ear. "Don't do it again."_

_I stared at him for a minute. After the second movie, I called Dad to come get me._

"_You did what?" James shouted at me._

"_I called my dad. He's coming to get me."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, I don't know, James. You tell me."_

"_Would I ask if I knew?"_

"_He's picking me up because you're an asshole. I got scared and, instead of wrapping your arm around me, you pushed me away."_

"_So…"_

"_It's what you said. 'Don't do it again.'"_

_James shot me a baffled look._

"_We're over, James." I thrust his class ring at him. When he didn't take it, I dropped it. He was still standing there watching me as I climbed in the truck next to Dad. He was giving James a death glare. I hadn't elaborated when I called home. I'd tell Dad everything on the drive home._

"_What's your favorite scary movie?" James crooned eerily, as I closed the door, quoting the movie. He made a stabbing motion with his fist._

"_Just go, Dad." He was making to get out, a fierce, and even more deadly, look on his face; I had to stop him before he made a scene. I'd dealt with James._

"_Bells, are you sure?"_

"_Yes, drive."_

I shook myself from the memory. James had scared me, but nothing ever came of the threat. Come Monday morning, he had sweet-talked another girl into dating him. I found out a week later, he had been dating her at the same time he was dating me.

I didn't know why the memory had surfaced. Possibly _fear_ of my feelings toward Edward. But I still couldn't identify what it was. I sat on the couch, placed my elbows on my knees, and put my head in my hands. I thought for a long time, cataloguing everything that had happened, except the Lauren incidents, since Wednesday with Edward. _Yikes!_ It had only been three days since I'd met him. How could I have feelings for him? True, I liked him, but not more than a friend. Or did I?

The front door opened as I was reached for my cell. I wanted to call Mom. She was the only one who would be able to help me at the moment.

"You have a half hour, Alice," I heard Edward yell as Alice rushed in.

"Come with me," she said, looking at me.

"Can't," I replied, getting up from the couch. "I've got to call my mom."

I ran back to my room, shutting the door as I dialed. _Please pick up._ _ Please, please pick up._

"Hello," Mom answered.

"Mom."

"What's wrong, Bella? Is that girl bothering you still?"

"No, Mom. I'm confused about something."

"Okay… tell me how I can help."

I let everything out, recounting the last three days. "It's only been three days," I finished.

"Well, Bella, I don't know what I can say. Just by observing the two of you…" she sighed, not finishing the thought. "You're not ready to hear what I have to say."

"What were you going to say?"

"Let me ask you this. Do you think there could be something between you two in the '_more than friends_' way?"

"I don't know."

"You're going out with him tonight, right?"

"Yes, on a group date."

She sighed again. "Leave yourself open to whatever happens tonight."

Alice popped her head in my room without knocking. "We've got to head out, Bella."

I threw my pillow at her. "I'll be right there."

"Have fun."

"I will. Thanks, Mom." I hung up, tucked my cell in my pocket, and grabbed my jacket and handbag.

"They both said they'll be right out," Alice was telling someone.

"I don't want to be late," someone complained loudly.

"We won't be late, you big oaf," a blonde said.

"But I'm hungry," a big and muscular guy griped.

I was a little scared of him. He looked like a linebacker.

"You're always hungry, Emmett," Edward said from behind me.

This Emmett character turned toward me. Oh boy. He was huge. "You must be Bella," he said with a wink.

"Yeah," I answered, taking a step back, right into Edward.

"He won't bite," Edward whispered in my ear. "He's a big teddy bear."

"It's true," Emmett agreed with a laugh. "You just don't want to get on my bad side."

"Why?" I asked. I was genuinely curious.

"He becomes a scary grizzly bear," the blonde answered. "Comes in handy, though. His grizzly bear came out when two guys were giving me a hard time. From that day on, Emmett has been a constant pain in my ass, but one I'm thankful for. I'm Rosalie," she said, offering her hand.

I shook her hand. "Isabella, though everyone calls me Bella."

"Nice to meet you, Bella." Rosalie elbowed Emmett.

"And it's nice to meet you, Rosalie. Emmett," I said, extending my hand.

"Ah, none of that," Emmett cried. He gathered me up into his arms and picked me up, my feet dangling off the floor. I squealed in surprise.

"Put me down," I shrieked. Emmett immediately put me down. "I can see why Alice didn't click with you right away."

"Alice, you wound me. How could you tell her we didn't click?"

"I didn't," Alice said, putting her hands on her hips.

"But I did," Edward remarked. "Bella needed to know how far you'd go to make sure she became your friend and before she was so privileged with your presence."

Emmett lunged for Edward. Edward was quicker and easily sidestepped, drawing me with him, laughing all the while. "When are you going to learn, Em; you can't get me."

"One of these days, I will." Emmett rubbed the back on his head. "Can we go now?"

"Nope," Alice announced. "Jazz isn't here yet. He'll be here in five minutes."

Once Jasper arrived, and he was introduced to Rosalie and Emmett, we headed out. I didn't know how it happened, but I ended up alone with Edward in Alice's car. All I did know was my nerves were about shot, from Emmett's hug to Edward pulling me out of danger — again from Emmett. I was wringing my hands. I wasn't sure how the night would play out, but like Mom suggested, I was going to leave myself open for anything.

"Have you ever since _Scream_ before?" Edward asked as we approached Central District, breaking me from playing with my fingers.

"Yes, and it was at Central Cinema," I answered honestly, the memory threatening to break through as my voice began to tremble.

"Hey, don't sound so scared." Edward glanced over at me, reaching for my hand. "I'll be right next to you." He took my hand and squeezed it.

"I know." I bit my lip to keep from sighing. This, holding his hand, felt so right, and yet, it terrified me.

"If it gets to be too much for you, you can hide against me." He was running his thumb over my palm. He released it, having found a parking spot near the theater. Emmett drove past us, flipping Edward off. "Will he ever grow up?" Edward complained, shaking his head.

I giggled and turned toward him. He was looking at me. A slow smile spread across my face. "Thanks. I'll keep your offer in mind. And from the little time I spent with Emmett, I don't think he can."

~~~ LB ~~~

I flinched when Casey got stabbed by the masked villain and buried my face against Edward's shoulder, grateful when his arm came around me immediately. "Tell me when it's over," I whispered. The bloody scene was making me queasy. The greasy pizza I had eaten threatened to return.

I took slow, cleansing breaths to keep anything from returning. Mmm, Edward smelled woodsy with a hint of spearmint. I nestled further into him, and his arm tightened around me.

"It's over," Edward whispered. He loosened his hold some but not completely.

I turned back to face the screen, keeping my head on his shoulder. I felt safe, and no matter how many times I cringed and hid against him during both movies, he never complained.

We arrived back to the house before the others. I stumbled on the threshold and started to fall forward. "Ahhh," I cried, thrusting my hands out.

Arms came around my waist, drawing me back. "Bella," Edward said in a panic.

I freed myself and turned, coming eye to eye with him. His hand came up and ran his fingers through my hair. He leaned in toward me, his eyes softening. _I have to be dreaming._

A horn blared. "I'm going to kill him," Edward grumbled, moving away.

~~ LB ~~

**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please, please, please review.**


	6. A Little Weight is Lifted

**Loving Bella**

**The characters belong to the Stephenie Meyer. I do not own or claim to own them.**

**A/N: I have two wonderful betas, _shelikethesound_ and _dreamergirl87_, that helped me get this chapter perfected. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 6 – A Little Weight is Lifted

Thanksgiving was going to be interesting; I was on my way to my parents' home. They lived on the outskirts of Seattle, and I opted to make the four hour drive with Mom and Dad. I hardly got to see or spend time with them, so my decision was fairly easy to make.

Alice and Edward left after her last class to head to their parents' house in Forks, and it was hours away from Bellingham. Alice texted me a few times, reminding me to let them know when we left and to call if we got lost.

Before I hopped in my car, I checked my email one last time. There was a message from the disciplinary board.

_Ms. Swan,_

_This message is to inform you that a formal hearing has been scheduled for Ms. Lauren Mallory and will take place on __**December 6th at four o'clock in Viking Union room 150**__._

_Even with the audio clip and written statements from you, Dean Uley, and others witnessing on your behalf, you and they are required to attend. The procedure for the hearing is outlined in the Student Rights and Responsibilities. You can find it on the university's website._

_Sincerely,_

_Dean Clearwater_  
_Dean of Students_

_and_

_Michael Newton_  
_Student Conduct Officer_

_This is actually happening, _I thought while driving. Lauren was going in front of the disciplinary board. I was beside myself with elated pessimism. They were going to rule against me and allow Lauren to stay and continue harassing me and others.

I was a mess when I pulled up in front of the house. Dad pulled into the driveway a moment earlier and was waiting for me. I wiped at my eyes as I got out.

"What's wrong, Bells?" he asked. "Is that girl still bothering you?"

"No. I got a message from the Dean of Students telling me about the disciplinary hearing scheduled for her."

"And it has you in tears?" Dad was outraged. "What did the message say?" He asked, opening his arms to me. I walked into his embrace, crying into his chest.

"Just… when the hearing… is to take place and… that… that… I'm required to be there."

"That's a good thing. She has a right to confront her accuser, and you get to face your attacker. No reason to be crying."

"Pessimism," I answered, pulling back, wiping at my eyes again.

He raised his brow.

"I'm thinking about everything that _could_ go wrong," I elaborated. "What if the board believes her and allows her to stay in school?"

Dad shook his head. "You can't think like that, Isabella."

"How else am I supposed to think, Dad? She ruined last week for me with her comment." My voice rose as I got angry. I stepped completely away from him. "I couldn't even go to the library without someone repeating her words." I was getting myself worked up again. I hadn't thought about last week's encounter since Thursday.

"What did she say?" he demanded in quiet anger, almost matching mine.

I looked at Dad. Was he seriously asking me?

"Isabella Marie, what did she say?"

"She accused me of sleeping with our American Lit professor," I blurted out quickly. "And to top it all off, she called me an _Academic Whore_ in front of the whole student center." I angrily wiped the tears from my face.

His eyes went wide, sharing a look with someone behind me. I turned to find Mom looking at me in shock. I slapped my hand over my mouth, realizing what I just told them.

"Isabella, why didn't you tell us last week?" she asked. She had tears in her eyes.

"Because I was hurting and handled it by reporting her to the dean."

"That's a start, but we can see you are _still_ hurting, and you didn't tell us," Dad said, coming to stand beside Mom, wrapping his arm around her.

"What could you have done?" I yelled. "Nothing. There was _nothing_ you could've done."

He held up a hand in surrender.

"We might not have been able to do much, but knowing what you were going through, what you were called..." Mom sighed, her tears flowing incessantly. "I didn't want to push you Thursday; now I wish I had."

I glanced at her questioningly.

"When Alice called and made the reservation for you and Edward, she alluded to the fact something had happened after I asked why you weren't going to class."

"And you did try to get me to tell you when I came into the kitchen. And I only told you part of what happened later that night, because I didn't want you guys to worry."

"And yet we did anyway, Bells," Dad said, a hurt look appearing on his face making him look years older.

"I'm sorry." I wrapped my arms around them both, hugging them. They embraced me with one arm. "I love you both."

We stood that way in front of the house for a couple of minutes. Slowly, I pulled away, looking at them again.

"There are a few things we can do, though," Mom said, wiping her face as she pulled out her phone.

"What?" I asked, skeptical.

"For starters, I'm calling _our _lawyer to see if there is anything he can do to help. He might not be able to help with the disciplinary board, but I would want options if they let her stay in school."

I watched as Mom walked toward the house — phone pressed to her ear. "Is she serious?"

"I'm afraid your mother is very serious. No one messes with her baby girl and gets away with it."

I laughed at the truth in that statement. My Mom would fight nail to tooth for me and end up winning. From third grade on, she hand selected all of my elementary teachers all because of my second grade teacher. Mom was coming to set up a class party, and when she walked into the classroom, the teacher was dumping a student's desk. Mom hadn't believed how horrible the teacher was when I told her until that moment. Oh boy, did that teacher hear it. I learned years later that said second grade teacher told my parents I wouldn't amount to anything. Come the end of sixth grade, Mom took all my science papers and threw them in the teacher's face and said, _'This is the same girl you taught in second grade and said would never succeed. You praised her all year and said she could teach the class.'_

Now, Mom was once again going to bat for me. Well, not really, but getting me legal help. We followed her into the house.

It was an hour later, and Mom was still on the phone. We were supposed to have left a half hour before. I snapped the book I was reading closed, glancing at my watch. "Looks like we're going to get a late start," I told Dad. He nodded as I pulled out my phone. "I best call Alice and let her know."

I stood and walked outside, leaning against the deck railing. It was a little brisk out, but still warm enough to go without a jacket as long as you wore a sweater.

"Hello," Edward answered.

I pulled the phone away from my ear. Yep, I dialed Alice. "Hey, Edward," I said, placing the phone back on my ear.

"What's up, Bella? You guys left yet?" Alice greeted.

"No, that's why I'm calling. We're running behind schedule. Mom's on the phone with our lawyer."

"What? Why?" Alice questioned.

"Did something happen after we left?" Edward asked at the same time, concern lacing his voice.

"Nothing happened. Well, other than receiving an email, notifying me about a hearing from the school. It said I'm required to attend. On the short drive to my parents' place, I teared up, thinking about everything that might happen. Dad had pulled in when I arrived. He asked me what was wrong, and I blurted out everything, including what Lauren called me. Mom's been on the phone ever since," I rambled.

"Holy cow, B. You actually told them." Alice remarked, astonished.

"I didn't mean to —it all tumbled out."

"And how are you feeling?" Edward asked, still sounding concerned.

I didn't understand his worry. I had to think about his question. "Scared. A little guilty. I should've told them sooner."

"You told them what they needed to know at the time," Edward told me. He was so sweet and right. I told them what I felt was enough. The notification arriving earlier had scared me. When everything came out, a little of the weight dissipated.

"And yet it wasn't enough to keep them from worrying."

"B, they're your parents. They're going to worry regardless." Alice was right. Dad had said as much.

"It did feel good getting it all out."

"I thought it might. Now, why exactly did your mom call a lawyer?" Edward asked.

"Legal advice," I started. "She wanted to see if there was any legal action, outside of the university, that could be taken if the board lets Lauren stay enrolled."

"Your mom's a genius."

"Don't let her know that, Edward. It'll go to her head."

"Bells," Dad called from behind me. "Ready to go?"

I nodded, motioning that I'd walk around to the front of the house. "Looks like we're heading out now."

"If you guys get lost, just call. The house is pretty hard to find," Alice said.

"I will," I promised. I ended the call as I climbed into Dad's SUV. He put my three bags into the back end as Mom got in the car.

"Christopher Barnes wants to know when the hearing is so he can rearrange his schedule to be there with you."

"Huh?"

"Our lawyer." She turned to look at me. "He's going to be reviewing the university policy on harassment and contacting them regarding the hearing, but he needs more information from you first about what happened and anything else you can give him."

"Oh."

"Don't worry. He won't let anything happen to you."

I nodded, not knowing what to say. I had thought Mom was just seeking an answer to what could be done if the university didn't expel Lauren, not obtain a lawyer for me. We'd been on the road for a couple of hours, just reaching Port Angeles, when I spoke again. "Mom, thanks. I'll email Mr. Barnes when we get to the Cullen's."

She looked over her shoulder at me and just smiled.

**A/N: I really hope you liked loving Charlie and Renee. There are so many fan-fics posted where Charlie and Renee are not very loving. **

**Please review.**


	7. Confessions

**Loving Bella**

**The characters belong to the Stephenie Meyer. I do not own or claim to own them.**

**A/N: One of my betas in going through some family problems and for the time being will not be reviewing stories for a while. Because of that, this chapter was delayed. I apologize. I put it the PTB, a couple a days ago, and will put the next few chapters through, too. I hope she will be able to review/edit for me again soon.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you find it was worth the wait.**

Chapter 7 — Confessions

I was mentally exhausted by the time we reached the outskirts of Forks. I had been, for the past hour and a half, composing and recomposing an email to Mr. Barnes in my mind. I wasn't entirely sure what he needed, but I had decided to give him everything, even what I hadn't written in my complaint. Dean Uley had only asked how long Lauren had been harassing me, not for specifics. I felt if things didn't go well, it would be best if Mr. Barnes knew when the harassment first started, why I did nothing, and what made me finally report her.

"All right, Bells," Dad said, turning to face me. "Can you call Alice? I'm not going to try and find the house. Carlisle mentioned they live in a wooded area, and the driveway was hidden," Dad said. It was getting dark, and I had to agree with him. It was probably best to call and have one of them come to where we're at and us follow them back.

"Okay. Where are we?" I asked.

"The high school," Dad answered.

I tried Alice first, and she didn't pick up. I dialed Edward, instead.

"Hello, Bella," he answered cheerfully.

"Hey, Edward, we've just reached Forks and are parked at the high school. Dad doesn't want to try and find the drive."

"No problem. I'll be right there." He hung up.

Two minutes hadn't even passed before someone pulled into the high school lot. Wow! What a car. A sleek, black Mercedes pulled up next to us. I hadn't expected to see a Mercedes in Forks. Whoever was driving rolled down the window and talked to Dad.

"Sure thing, Carlisle." We started following. "He was on his way home from the hospital," Dad provided, looking at me through the mirror. "Edward's with him."

"What?"

"I can see the question written on your face, Bells." Dad gave me a stern, yet joking, look.

"Was Edward hurt?" I asked.

Mom turned and looked at me. "Isabella?" she asked.

"What?"

"Have you forgotten Carlisle is a doctor and works at the hospital?"

I felt my face heat. I had forgotten. "Of course I haven't," I lied.

"Sure you didn't," Dad laughed, a twinkle in his eye. Mom joined him.

I huffed and crossed my arms. _Give a girl a break._ I was still brooding and didn't notice when we finally reached the Cullens'. I turned when cool air, causing me to shiver, hit my face. A brilliant, crooked smile was gracing Edward's face; he offered me his hand.

After hitting the seat belt release, I accepted. I glared at Dad and Carlisle when they both chuckled.

Edward leaned in, whispering in my ear, "Don't mind them."

Mom had opened the backend and started handing me my bags.

Edward touched my wrist as he took the first bag from Mom. "Allow me."

I looked at his back and then over at Mom questioningly. _Thank you_, she mouthed, prompting me.

"Thanks," I said shyly, a hint of a smile playing on my face. _What is with me? I was sure I was over my initial shyness? Sure, I'm still guarded around him; there are still things he didn't know about me, like how we scored a free meal at Metropolitan Grill._

He led me slowly and a bit cautiously, as he looked left and right, toward the house. "Holy cow," I said, seeing the house for the first time. Thank goodness the porch light was on. Alice had told me it was big, but I was not expecting this. Heck, I didn't know what I'd expected. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, and was three stories tall, rectangular and well-proportioned. I couldn't tell if the window and doors were part of the original structure or a perfect restoration.

Edward chuckled. "This is nothing. Wait until you see the inside."

I looked over at him. It gets better than this? I shuddered to think it possibly could.

"After you," he said, motioning to the porch steps. He followed behind me. "Go ahead; the door should be unlocked."

I stepped inside and was floored. The inside, like Edward mentioned, was even more remarkable than the exterior. It was very bright, very open, and very large. I had a strange feeling that this must have been several rooms originally. It was warm and inviting. Like the house, the walls, high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were varying shades of white.

I felt someone tug at my hand. _Edward. How could I have forgotten?_

He guided me over toward the back wall, or I should say glass wall. "Beyond the cedars and stretch of lawn, there's a river. You'll be able to see it in the morning," he told me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

I stiffened, looking over at him. I didn't want Mom and Dad, or anyone else, walking in and seeing us like this. "I need to send an email to the lawyer."

"All right. My laptop is in my room." He released me, only to take hold of my hand again. He picked up my bags and started walking up the stairs. "Carlisle's office, C and E's room, Alice's room, and the first guest room, where your parents will be staying, are on this floor," he explained when we hit the landing. We continued up stairs. "Alice and I typically hang out up here. My room and the second guest room, where you will be staying, are on this floor. Esme thought you would like to have a space to yourself, instead of sharing with Alice."

We stopped in a small sitting area. There was flat screen mounted to the wall and the glass wall from downstairs continued up to the third floor. Soft golds and silvers decorated the small space. Like downstairs, it was warm and inviting, with a couch and wingback chair. There was a door next to the couch, leading to a deck.

"How thoughtful of her. And where's Alice?" I asked.

"She and Esme are at a bridal shower. One of Alice's high school girlfriends is getting married next month. No telling when they'll be back."

"It's almost eight!" I exclaimed. "I thought bridal showers were held in the early afternoon, not in the evening."

"Most are, but this friend goes to school in New York, and is only home until Friday. Plus, it started at 7:30," he told me.

"Oh." He led me down a short hall. At the very end was a door; he opened it and letting me go in before him. I smiled. Now I understood Edward's texts from Friday. Lavenders and greens filled the white-walled room. "Esme didn't have to go to all this trouble."

"She was redoing the room anyway," he whispered, close to my ear.

I felt a bit uncomfortable and took a step further into the room. "I do need to send that email."

"I'll go get my laptop." He left after placing my bags on the four poster bed.

I thought about following him, curious about what his room looked like, but thought better of it. If he wanted me to see his room, he would've asked me to come with him.

He returned quickly. "The internet connection isn't very reliable. I'd suggest composing the message in Word first and then pasting it into your email.

I nodded, sitting on the bed. He handed me his laptop and sat on the floor, his back against the foot of the bed. I didn't mind. I'd planned on asking Alice to sit with me while I composed the email, anyway; I didn't want to be alone.

_Mr. Barnes,_

_Thank you so much for your assistance in this harassment situation. The incident number assigned is 11162011HDC._

_The disciplinary hearing is scheduled for December 6 at 4 in Viking Union — room 150._

_Attached is the link to the Students Rights and Responsibilities and the message I received._

_There is more information you might need, in case the university fails to punish her. Ms. Mallory began harassing me at the beginning of the current semester, after finding out I had tested out of several required English courses — I took many AP classes in high school, scoring high enough to bypass the courses. At first, it was harmless and easy to ignore, earning me the nickname 'Miss Know-It All'._

_It wasn't until Nov. 16 of this year, that I'd had enough. The incident report is detailed, so I will not repeat the information listed in the report here._

_A friend, Mr. Edward Cullen, convinced me to report her. He's a concern, as he will not be able to be at the hearing. He currently goes to Dartmouth and was just visiting his sister and my best friend, Alice; while getting the necessary tests and paperwork done, so he could transfer the next semester._

_I hope this information is enough. If not, please contact me prior to December 6._

_Sincerely,_

_Ms. Isabella Swan_

I sighed heavily as I pasted the message into an email, attaching the other information. Edward had been oddly quiet. There was one thing bothering me since I'd arrived, and with the email sent, I could ask. "Edward, why do you call your parents by their first names?"

He turned to look at me. "Uh, well..." he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "See, I'm..." he sighed. "I'm adopted, and it didn't feel right to call them Mom and Dad. I took their last name, keeping my family name as a middle name."

I didn't know what to say. It wasn't a big deal, him being adopted. I just felt there was more to the story than what he'd revealed.

"My full name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

_Masen_. I gasped. I remembered reading about the brilliant businessman, Edward A. Masen, and his wife, Elizabeth, being brutally murdered — for a term paper in high school on unsolved cold cases. I couldn't recall if there was mention of a child. "Edw..."

He continued, as if I hadn't started to interrupt. "My parents — Edward Senior and Elizabeth — were killed in a wooded area. Their car had gotten a flat tire, and they were waiting for a tow truck. I really don't know what happened. I was left at home with a sitter, not that I needed one, but they weren't going to be home until late the next day."

I moved from the bed, sitting down beside him on the flooring and touched his left hand.

"The police came to the house the next morning to get me. I was quickly placed in foster care, with Esme and Carlisle. They were the ones who told me what they could about what happened and why I was staying with them." He reached up and wiped his eyes.

"H... how old were you?" This explained why he'd wanted to stay on the sidewalk and his cautious behavior earlier.

"Thirteen. It was just after my fourteenth birthday the adoption was approved."

"Did Carlisle and Esme talk to you first?"

"No, I ask them to adopt me. I had no family, and I was a scared thirteen year old. I had nightmares of someone coming for me. They both comforted me each time a nightmare came, but I was still scared." He stopped, wiping his eyes again. "The day I asked them, they told me they already considered me a son. Alice looked to me as a brother, too."

I still didn't know what to say, and we just sat in silence.

"Bella, Alice doesn't know my parents were murdered. All she knows is that they died, and I'd like to keep it that way. You're the first person, besides Carlisle and Esme, to know."

"It' won't tell her," I whispered. I leaned over, kissing him on the cheek. "You didn't have to tell me."

"I know. I wanted to." He turned and, leaning in, brushed his lips across mine. "Thanks for listening," he said, relaxing back against the footboard.

"Any time."

**A/N: Please review. Thanks to _shelikesthesound _and _shouvley _for reviewing this chapter.**

**Edward does have a reason why he doesn't want Alice to know exactly how his parents died, and it will come out in the next chapter.**


	8. Would You Like Some Cream

**Loving Bella**

**The characters belong to the Stephenie Meyer. I do not own or claim to own them.**

**A/N: All right, it appears I have lost one of my betas, but the other is still with me. It might be slow between chapters.**

**That said, here is Chapter 8.**

Chapter 8 —Would You Like Some Cream with that Dour Look?

When I awoke, I didn't remember where I was, and I bolted upright in bed. Looking around, I slowly gained awareness of my surroundings. Alice, Edward, and I had stayed up until the wee hours of the morning playing Mario Kart. I had sucked, but it had been fun all the same. My character had lapped Alice's twice going the wrong way. For some reason, I just couldn't get the stupid thing to turn around. Edward had tried to steal my controller to help me out, but I kept it away from him. It had been a really fun night.

The smell of cinnamon greeted me the moment I opened the door. I headed to the bathroom, stumbling as I was unfamiliar with the floor layout and still half asleep. I bumped into something, or someone, rather, and we both went tumbling to the floor. "Sorry," I mumbled.

"Not necessary," Edward whispered.

I felt my face heat up. I'd landed on top of him. "I'm such a klutz," I said as he wrapped an arm around me.

"It was my fault." He reached up, brushing a stray lock behind my ear. "I didn't look before leaving the bathroom."

"No, it's mine. I was rubbing the sleep from my eyes—"

His lips brushed mine, silencing me.

I pulled away before it could go further. "Don't," I whispered. He released his hold, allowing me to get up. "I want to be friends," I looked him in the eye, my voice unsure as I walked into the bathroom.

I closed the door, leaning back against it. Mom's words rang in my ears. _ Do you think there could be something between you two in the 'more than friends' way?_ I remember how I answered and knew how Edward would respond. I was honest with him. I did want to be his friend, but I didn't tell him why. I didn't want to rush into a relationship. Would our friendship turn into something more down the road? It was a possibility.

Finishing my morning routine, I headed downstairs, praying things wouldn't be awkward between me and Edward. What he told me about his parents was running through my mind. I was still baffled that Alice didn't know, and I hadn't had the opportunity to ask him why. What had confused me more was that I was the first person to know, besides Carlisle and Esme. The problem was, I'd already known — well, in a way; I didn't know they left a child and I couldn't recall if my research had indicated there was a child. My heart ached for him, for his loss at such a young age.

I found Edward flipping through channels on the flat screen when I stepped off the last stair. He looked troubled and a little blue from our exchange moments before. Laughter drifted in from the dining room. I glanced toward the room and then at Edward. He'd been there for me several times the previous week; the least I could do was be there for him. I planned on talking to him, explaining why I wanted to be friends, and had started to make my way over to him, but my stomach had other ideas and growled. I sighed and turned, heading to the dining room. I stopped in my tracks at what I heard.

"I'd hoped that Edward wouldn't draw into himself having you two and Bella here," I heard Carlisle say.

"The day is still young. He might surprise us yet," Dad said. _Did Mom and Dad know he was adopted?_

"I'm just glad you kept us in the loop after adopting him," Mom added. They knew, but how? "I just wish Charlie and I had never moved away from here and had been able to take him in." What? I never knew Mom and Dad lived in Forks. Had_ I?_ It didn't matter.

"We could have, Renee," Dad sighed. "But we hadn't seen Edward and Elizabeth since Edward, Jr. was born."

"I know. Still, we are his godparents, and he doesn't even know."

"And today wouldn't be the best day to tell him," Esme said, looking up and noticing me standing in the doorway. I was a bit surprised when she addressed me. "Promise me you won't say anything to him."

I nodded. "Why would we say anything? Unless he wants to know," Dad said, drawing his hand down over his face. Esme motioned to where I stood behind him; he turned, and his face fell.

"Don't worry," I mumbled, all thoughts of eating leaving me._ It was one thing to learn I was Edward's god sister, and it was something entirely other for me to tell him. Would that change how I saw him?_ _What I was starting to feel for him? _I shook the thoughts from my head as I left the room; eating was out of the question now. Of course it didn't change anything. Hoping no one decided to come out to the front room, I sat next to Edward, snatching the remote from his hand. "I'm not in the mood, Alice." If I wasn't right next to him, I wouldn't have heard him.

"Tough," I said quietly. He glanced over at me briefly, rolling his eyes when he saw it was me. He didn't even trying to take the remote back. I've only known him a short time, but I could tell that something was bothered him. I took a guess — having a fifty-fifty chance of guessing right — at what troubled him. I glanced over my shoulder, before placing my hand over his. "It's not that I don't like you, Edward. I just don't want to rush into a relationship."

He turned to face me, touching a single finger to my lips. "I know. I don't want to rush anything, either. I want to get to know you. Starting with a friendship is a good way to do that." A hint of a smile graced his face. "That's not what has me in a dour mood nor is the brief kisses we shared."

"Then what?"

"Edward," Esme called, coming into the room. "I hate to ask this, but I forgot to pick up the flowers. Could you go get them?"

"Can't Alice?" he stiffened. _"_This is what's bothering me,"he said under his breath.

"She's not up."

"I'll go with you. I'd like to see more of the town." It was an excuse. I was determined to do something that would dissipate the black clouds surrounding him.

He shrugged and got up, slipping into a pair of sneakers. I followed him out the door. Unlike the evening before, he didn't look around, but headed straight to Alice's car. _He's tense, and I can't shake the feeling it has to do with what he told me,_ I thought to myself_._

"Tell me," I said, getting into the passenger seat. He remained quiet, starting up the car. We drove in silence toward town. When we reached the town limit, it became apparent he wouldn't tell me anything. I tried to break the ice. "When's your birthday? Mine's in September."

"June." I had hoped he would've offered more. "I'll be right back," he said, drawing my attention to the fact we'd stopped outside someone's house. He was inside for a long time, and when he finally came out, he had an armful of flowers. I got out, opening the back door for him.

"Thanks. Esme's overdoing things again." He seemed calmer. "She orders flowers every Thanksgiving and forgets to pick them up, sending me to get them." He sighed, motioning toward the house. "My therapist. I hate coming to see her, so Esme orders flowers from her and has me come get them. I only see her once a year." Tears were forming in his eyes.

"Come here," I whispered, opening my arms to him. He stepped into my embrace, letting the tears flow. I joined him, his sorrow becoming my own.

While I'd waited for him, I used my phone to look up anything about his parents and found an article about their death — he hadn't been mentioned in the article. They had died seven years before around Thanksgiving. I thought about what the article had said, about him not being mentioned. Those thoughts continued to swirl through my mind as we cried together until both our faces were red and splotchy.

When Edward pulled away, he had a weak, but appreciative, grin on his face. Neither of us said a word as he brought his hand up, brushing a tear from my cheek. He could've kissed me in that moment; I would've let him, despite the sad circumstances.

~~ LB ~~

Mouth-watering smells greeted us when we returned — almost two hours later. I had a feeling dinner would be delicious. I couldn't believe how much time had passed, but Edward's eyes were puffy and so were mine. His therapist, Beth Crowley, had seen our display outside. She called to us, motioning us inside. She led us the bathroom, letting us splash cold water on our faces before saying we could stay until the slight swelling went down. Edward declined, thanking her for the offer. Instead, he drove me around town, pointing out a few of the sights, though he did talk to me. I found out a little more about him. His birthday had already come and gone, being June twentieth, and he loved anything pumpkin. But what hurt to hear was when he told me he had two godparents, who he'd never met, that were absent from his life. I recalled the conversation we'd had, the one in which I'd learned about his godparents, and where we were.

_We went into La Push, parking at First Beach, the ocean behind us. After getting out, I looked around the empty lot as I followed his lead round, meeting at the back of the car. It was a little strange to be alone with him. My high school friends only went to the sandy coast of Puget Sound with guys for two things: to make out or have sex. There was nothing to fear. Edward wasn't like that, I think, and neither was I. When I was next to him, he made no move to bring me closer to him. No move to touch me in any way. All he did was lean against the trunk, arm crossed, watching the waves gently caress the shore._

_I took the opportunity to take in more of the surroundings, matching Edward's stance. The beach was broad with sand and spotted abundantly with driftwood. It was the first beach I'd ever been at that wasn't all sand. I liked it. It was peaceful. To the left was the forest; and to the right, more beach. The sound of waves brought my attention back to the ocean. The waves slowly brought more than just salt water up, depositing more wood on the bank. "We had bonfires here in high school."_

"_I've never been to one." I glanced over at him, and he had turned his head, looking at me with a raised brow. I noticed, before I answered his unasked question, the black cloud was gone, a serene look replacing it. "Not that I haven't been invited to one."_

"_I only went because of Alice. I spent most of the time keeping an eye on her from right here." He tapped the car. "Emmett tried to get me to come closer, but I was content, most of the time, to stay away." The dark mood was starting to make an appearance again._

_I reached over, brushing his bangs back from his eyes. "I can understand. I'd been content to stay home on a Friday night with a good book. Seattle can be a dangerous and I had no one to watch out for me. Alice was lucky."_

_We fell quiet, both lost in our own thoughts. I don't know where Edward's thoughts took him, but mine took me to what I heard this morning. I was about to ask him if he had godparents, since he hadn't mentioned having any, when he broke the silence._

"_Bella, I have godparents, and they are the only family I have left. I feel like they abandoned me, though I know they didn't. Both Carlisle and Esme spoke with them, and they explained my godparents just weren't able to take me in. They send me gifts from time to time, signing the cards 'Your Godparents'. I've tried to find out their names, but I haven't had any luck. The court also sealed the adoption records until I'm twenty-one."_

"_Have you asked Carlisle or Esme?"_

"_No." He gazed out across First Beach. "I don't want them to think I'm not grateful for them taking me in and adopting me. I love them."_

"_If you want to know, ask them. I hardly think they'll refuse to tell you if they do know or love you any less for wanting to know."_

"_I just can't ask… like I can't tell Alice the truth." He got out and opened the back door, getting the flowers._

I walked into the house and back to the kitchen. "Anything I can do to help?" I asked, leaning against the counter. I licked my lips. There was an array of pies and cakes scattered across it. Mom had outdone herself, having made not only three pumpkin pies but pumpkin cheesecake, pecan pie, a mint and caramel cake, and, my favorite, double trouble chocolate cake.

"No," Esme answered, wiping her hands on her apron. "But I'd like to talk to you."

_Was I in trouble?_ "Sure." I followed her out into the sunroom.

She motioned for me to sit across from her. "Bella, about what you heard earlier..."

"Edward told me last night he was adopted and some about what happened to his parents."

"Oh." Her face brightened.

"And don't worry about me telling Edward about his godparents. They should tell him." I looked over my shoulder as Dad carried in a television. He and Carlisle, and possibly Edward, were going to eat in the sunroom so they could watch football.

"I just wish there was something more I could do." She got up and walked out, leaving me in the sunroom.

I knew what she meant. I'd been thinking the same thing as he cried against my shoulder.

"Bella, there you are," Alice said. "I thought we were going to watch the parade together."

"I went with Edward to pick up the flowers."

"He let _you_ go with him?" Her eyes were wide as she stared at me. "He won't even tell me where he goes every year; he just disappears for a few hours, and it worries me each time. I was even worried when you were nowhere to be found." She shook her head. "He must really like you."

"I'm not going to tell you where we went. And I know he likes me."

~~ LB ~~

Edward was barely touching his meal. He was eating, but very little, and Esme and Mom kept looking over at him worriedly. I was planning to do something very childish, and I hoped it would work. I got up and walked into the kitchen. Dad was cutting the pumpkin pie.

"Dad, could you cut two slices of cheesecake?" I asked, getting out the Reddi Whip and shook the can. I was the only one who liked the stuff. Alice had made a face the first time I asked her if she wanted some in her cocoa. I sprayed some on one slice and left the other plain. Putting the can under my arm, I picked up both plates and walked out of the kitchen.

I overheard what Carlisle asked. "What do you suppose she's going to do with the can of cream? Edward likes his cheesecake plain."

"I haven't a clue, but it's sure to be interesting." They both followed me out.

Dad was right. It was going to be a hoot.

"All right, since everyone is in the dining room for a moment, I thought it would be good to draw names for Secret Santa this year," Esme said when I put down both plates and sat.

Edward gave me a strange look, eyeing the second slice. I shrugged turning my attention back to Esme.

"Seems a little unfair, Mom. One person will be left out," Alice said from next to me.

"Your father and I will be combined."

"Let's draw." I was game. I hoped I'd draw Alice; she was easy.

"Don't let anyone know who you get." Esme was glaring at Alice when she said that. Alice huffed.

"Bella," Esme said, motioning to the bowl in the center of the table. I picked it up, pulling out a folded card and passed the bowl to Alice.

I opened it. _Edward_. I mentally shrugged. I was sure I could get Emmett's help or get some ideas from Esme.

"Why two slices?" Edward asked, sitting down next to me as he pocketed his slip. I hadn't noticed he got up.

"I'm hungry, and the cheesecake was calling my name," I answered, shaking the can again. Looking around, I noticed Esme's raised brow.

"There's cheesecake?" Edward asked, licking his lips. He started to get up, but Dad's comment made him pause from his half standing position.

"Yep, and its pumpkin," Dad said, drawing Edward's attention. "Bella's got the last two pieces." Whoa! Dad knew what I was going to do.

Edward turned to me. I was prepared. Just as he started asking me for the second slice, I hit the nozzle, and the white, whipped cream hit him in the face. Everyone started laughing, including Edward, as a camera flash went off.

Carlisle threw him a kitchen towel and, once everyone's attention was elsewhere, I slid the pie over to him whispering, "I know today is hard for you but brighten up. And there's more pumpkin cheesecake where this came from, too." I bit my lip, staying close. I continued in a whisper, "You should tell Alice. She's worried about you, and she won't think any less of you for not telling her sooner." He looked over at Alice, sighing. "If you want me there when you tell her, just say the word."

"She did confront me when we got back." He sighed again. "I'll tell her later tonight."

**A/N: I would like to think shelikesthesound for her help in editing this chapter. Also,a thanks to EdwardsMate4ever for their help. I couldn't do this without my permanent beta, shelikesthesound, and the temporary beta Project Team Beta provides for a first or second read through.**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


	9. Christmas Flowers

**Loving Bella**

**The characters belong to the Stephenie Meyer. I do not own or claim to own them.**

Chapter 9 — Christmas Flowers

Edward and I had been emailing back and forth all week, especially since Alice was still ignoring the both of us. When Edward told her about what happened, after we went upstairs to play more Mario Kart after Thanksgiving dinner, about where he disappeared to every Thanksgiving, she didn't react the way I thought she would. She actually had the nerve to yell at him. It pissed me off as I waited for Emmett; it still did. There he'd been telling her his parents had been murdered, answering her questions, and she was yelling at him for not trusting her enough to tell her sooner. I still didn't know what made me snap at her, and, eventually slap her, but both served their purpose. Alice stopped shouting at him, staring wide eyed at me before telling me to stay 'the fuck out of it'. That only caused Edward to come to my defense. To make matters even worse, our parents had all rushed up to see what was going on. Me, Alice, nor Edward answered their questions.

Alice had pushed her way through the four of them, going downstairs. Edward just sat heavily on the couch, his head in his hands. I was torn, not knowing what to do, so I walked out of the room, slamming the door to the bedroom I was staying in. Hours later, I'd found Edward still on the couch when I headed down to the kitchen for a glass of water. Esme had been leaning against the counter when I entered. She had asked what happened. I remained silent. I wasn't entirely sure, myself, as to what caused me, Alice, or Edward react the way we did.

Edward hadn't said a word to me as I left or when I came back. I sat in the chair, wanting to be there if he wanted to talk. Twenty minutes passed before he moved. And then all he did was sigh and stand, walking out the door onto the deck. I'd stood, following only to find him with his arms wrapped around his knees as he sat on the hard, wooden deck. I'd stepped back inside, grabbing a couple of blankets from the couch. I remembered the conversation he was still next to me.

"_Edward," I said, kneeling in front of him. He didn't move or open his eyes as I wrapped one of the blankets around him. "I'm sorry Alice didn't take the truth well. I thought she would've understood. I was wrong; you shouldn't have told her."_

_His eyes popped open. He reached out, taking hold of my right hand. "You have nothing to be sorry for, and you weren't wrong. I needed to tell her. Alice was also right. I didn't trust her when I should have."_

I was worried about him. Besides emailing, we'd been texting each other on a daily basis. Each ended with a reminder if the other needed to talk, we were a call away.

Before he and Carlisle left for the airport on Sunday, he called me making me promise that if Lauren bothered me, I would text him. He in turn said he'd call as soon as he could. I made him promise the same, if he needed to talk.

_B — Missing your smile right now. My studies have me a little down. Remember, I'm just a text away. ;) E_

I shook my head, remembering his second confession, over a week ago, when I asked about what Alice had told me.

_We were watching TV in the upstairs rumpus room, having come back with Dad and Carlisle. I liked shopping, but I'd had enough of the mad Port Angeles crowds. After the Alice debacle the night before, he'd been avoiding her, and she was ignoring me. I didn't know what had compelled me to ask, but I had to know._

"_Edward."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_When Alice drove me to campus last week, she told me you were smashed when she finally picked you up. Then when you took me to Metropolitan Grill, you said you didn't drink. Why did you lie?"_

"_I didn't lie to you." He turned, and I took in his sad eyes. "I was more than smashed. It was the first time I'd ever touched a drink and the last. The headache wasn't worth it. Before she would even consider letting me stay with the two of you, she took me to Emmett." He swiped a hand down his face. "Boy, did he let me have it after he sobered me up. I have no clue what he made me drink; all I can say is it did the trick."_

"_He probably made you drink lots of water."_

I didn't blame him for not telling me, and he was right. He hadn't really lied, and I hadn't asked him to clarify. The longer we talked, the more I found out about his past. His parents had gone and met at Dartmouth, both graduating with honors. Edward had applied in hopes of learning about them by going to the same college. He had found nothing in any of the annuals. When he'd been placed on academic probation, he had gotten depressed. It was Carlisle who finally talked him into transferring. The mounting stress and depression he was feeling compounded. When he arrived in Seattle, finding his hotel room was cancel had drove him into pulling out his fake ID and ordering beer after beer at the hotel bar.

My heart still ached for him. He'd been through so much. I'd been lucky in my nineteen years. There had to be a way I could help him feel close to his parents again.

On the drive back to Seattle, I talked to Mom and Dad. They told me they had a few journals that had belonged to his parents, as well as lots of pictures. I asked if I could have the items, sharing with them who I had drawn.

"_He's lost, Dad," I said after he told me he'd think about it. "What you and Mom have will help him reconnect with them."_

"_Bella's right, Charlie; I can see how lost he is just by looking at him. The pictures and journals belong to him."_

"_Fine," Dad said, defeated. "You just can't tell him who you got them from."_

"_He deserves to know who his godparents are," I argued._

"_Bella," Mom warned before sighing. "It was Edward and Elizabeth's wishes that if your dad and I were unable to take their son in, then he not learn until his turns twenty-one who his godparents are."_

"_That's ridiculous. Why? Why would they not want him to know who his godparents are? And why tell me? I like him and hate that I know more than I should about his past."_

"_We're respecting their wishes. And we only tell you this because we see the affect you have on him. The way you were able to get him out of his brooding mood, Bells, it was pure genius," Dad told me._

"_Plus, we just need to wait until June and he'll get to know."_

I had tried to get them to say more, feeling they were not telling me something, but they clammed up. They did give me a box before I left Sunday afternoon, and I'd gotten back before Alice, having time to get them into my room, though I doubt she would've asked me about it.

I'd hoped Alice would've forgiven me. I could really use her help as shopping with Emmett was difficult. He'd had no better idea what I could get Edward than I did, though I was learning much more about him through the big bear. I eventually settled on getting antique-looking frames for some of the pictures. I couldn't resist fingering through the photos when I went through the box. Edward looked so much like his father with his strong jaw, but had his mother's gentle, loving eyes.

I sighed, looking back down at my phone. Emmett was late meeting back up with me. He had to pick up a special gift for Rosalie, receiving the call while I was paying for the frames. I'd give him fifteen more minutes before I called him. I hit reply.

_E — You recall how I love shopping… Well, it's official. I truly hate it now. Trying to find one last gift is worse than Black Friday shopping. Do you need me to call you later and cheer you up? B_

His response was almost immediate.

_B — No, there's no need unless you want to talk. Was reviewing a sad story; better now. One look at the picture your mom took had me laughing. E_

I was giggling at the memory of his face covered in Reddi Whip when Emmett startled me. "What's so funny, Belle?"

"Belle? Seriously, Emmett," I said after jumping a foot in the air.

"Yep. Belle. From Beauty and the Beast."

"Really?"

"Of course. I saw you in the library earlier. You ignored me for a good half hour."

"What are you talking about?"

"I joined you. Your nose was buried in a book the whole time I was there. I got up to take a call, and by the time I got back, you were gone."

"Oh." I was confused. "And why exactly did you join me?"

"Um…" he rubbed his hands on his neck, not looking at me. "I can't tell you." He gave me a fierce look that said 'don't ask me'. I ignored it.

"Emmett, I'll ruin whatever surprise you have in store for Rosalie." I wouldn't, but he didn't need to know that. I'd also motioned to the small jewelry bag, from _Isadora_, he held. I think my eyes widened when I read the name. _Isadora_ was known for their exquisite antique jewelry. Judging by the size of the bag, it might hold a ring.

"Okay," he said as I pulled my phone back out. "I'll tell you, but Edward's going to kill me."

"Edward?"

"Yes, he asked me to protect you. Alice, too, though it was before — what's up with that? Do you two get in a fight? Anyway, she gave me your schedule and told me you prefer to study in the library."

I was mad. Edward had no right. "Take me home."

Emmett wisely said nothing. Forty-five minutes later, finding out Emmett was going to propose to Rosalie Christmas day, and three failed attempts to get ahold of Edward, I was sitting in front of my computer, banging an email out.

_How could you, Edward? How could you ask Emmett to protect me? I'm perfectly capable of protecting myself; I don't need Emmett watching my back. If you would've told me what you were planning, I'd told you not to bother. Instead, you go behind my back... Argh! I want to get to know you better, but with this backstab, I don't know if it's wise now. _

_Hope your studies are going well with finals coming up. I so can't wait for them to be over._

_Good luck with yours._

_Bella_

The pointer hovered over the send button. I couldn't send it. I highlighted the message and calmly started typing again.

_Hey Edward,_

_I tried calling you after your last text; guess I missed you. I hope your studies are going well. I so can't wait for my finals to start and be over. The stress of trying to figure out what my professors are going to throw at me is starting to get to me. Oh, what was the name of the sad story? I could use a good tear-jerker. :)_

_You should know I went shopping with Emmett today. We had an interesting discussion about you. Care to take a guess at what he told me? ;)_

_I want to thank you, too. Emmett told me of your request for him to keep an eye out for us. I'm touched you care so much about Alice and me. Who knew! LOL! Right, I guess I already knew._

_I have to be honest here. I was furious. Why would you make such a request without talking to me first? I even typed out an email, but when I reread it, found I couldn't really blame you. I'd have done the same. So, again, thanks. It's good to know I have friends who care about what happens to me._

_A little more honesty, Edward; I'm scared about tomorrow — the disciplinary hearing. My parents' lawyer will be with me, but despite knowing he'll be there, I'm scared. What if the disciplinary board doesn't punish her? Christopher, that's the lawyer's name, says I don't have anything to worry about — the university codes of conduct are on my side. Still I worry. I wish you could be here; I'd feel better. I would ask Alice, but she's not talking to me yet. What's the longest she's gone without talking to you?_

_Well, good luck with your finals._

_Bella_

I hit send, worrying my lip at how Edward was going to react. I had to wait two hours before I heard back from him.

_Hello Bella, :)_

_I'm also stressing over what will be asked on my finals, and that was another reason I sent the first text. My professors are being cryptic, like always, about the exams. :) But, heads up, you'll do fine, and so will I. As for the story, it's 'The Legend of Sleepy Hollow' by Washington Irving._

_Shopping? Emmett? Are you serious? Please tell me you took a picture. And I have no guesses for what he would've told you about me. Please enlighten me._

_Now I'm angry, not at you, but at Emmett. He wasn't supposed to tell you. I'm going to have to talk to him about keeping things to himself. And yes. I do care. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't? I'm glad you don't blame me for not talking to you first, but more importantly, for telling me you were mad._

_Bella, you have nothing to worry about. You are the victim. Christopher obviously knows what he's talking about. The code **is** on your side. I recently finished reading about how the hearing will be conducted and the section on harassment. If you haven't read it yourself, you might want give it a once over. I wish I could be there tomorrow for you; know that you will be in my thoughts. I'm also sorry Alice is being difficult and not talking to you. I can't say how long she's gone without speaking to me; this is the first time. Would it be mean if I said I like it?_

_Call me if you want to talk. I'm here for you even if I'm not there._

_Edward_

"Bella," Alice yelled. Holy cow! Was she going to start talking to me again?

I sighed. I was just reaching for my phone, planning on calling her brother. "What?" I yelled back, being very comfortable on my bed, I didn't want to move.

"Get you ass out here."

_Whatever for_, I thought, rolling off the bed and walking out front. "I'm out here. What do you want?" I wasn't in the mood for her bullshit right now.

"Nothing," she said, smiling. "I'm sorry I've been such a bitch and have been ignoring you."

I was truly shocked. "I'm sorry for slapping you."

"Why? I'm glad you did. I deserved it." She wrapped her arms around me. When she stepped back, she asked, "Have you heard from Edward lately? I've been trying to get a hold of him and haven't been successful. I owe him an apology."

"He just sent me an email. You should be able to get a hold of him now."

"Thanks. And those just came for you." She motioned to the coffee table.

My mouth dropped open at the flower arrangement sitting there. A glass vase was filled with rich all-white Spray Roses, Waxflower, and Christmas greens. "Wh-wh-who sent them?" I was in awe. I'd never received a delivery of flowers before. Sure, I'd received flowers before — from my parents and a few guys I dated — but never out of the blue, when I wasn't expecting them.

"Jasper snatched the card from me before I had a chance to find out." Alice was glaring at Jasper.

"They aren't for you, darling," he said, handing me the card.

She huffed, crossing her arms staring at me while she waited for me to reveal who had sent them.

Pulling the card out, I smiled knowingly at the music notes on the front. _Hey, Bella! I bet Alice is peeved right now. I don't care. Jasper knew these were coming, and, hopefully, ran interference; unless, that is, you signed for the bouquet. _I laughed. Edward was right; Alice was pissed not knowing who sent me the beautiful arrangement. _Don't worry about her. She's gotten many gifts from me over the last six years. To let you know, I've recently asked Emmett and Rosalie to go with you tomorrow. Please don't be mad. Having a friendly face will help. I should know ;). It helped me, more than you'll ever know, when you went with me to pick up the flowers on Thanksgiving. I wish I could be there tomorrow, holding your hand and protecting you. Emmett will have to suffice. I hate that fact. Please call, text, or email me when it's over. Edward. _I bit my lip, looking up. I hadn't thought about calling him once all was said and done. It touched me he wanted to know. I wiped my eyes.

"Um," Jasper started, getting up. He pulled me to him, wrapping his arms around me.

I shook my head at Alice when she made to get up. I was fine; I didn't know where the tears came from or why.

I pulled away from Jasper after a moment. "Thanks," I whispered softly.

"Care to enlighten us?"

"They're from Edward."

"And what did he have printed inside the card?" Alice had a smile on her face when she asked. She was back, curious as ever.

"Just that he asked Emmett and Rosalie to go with me tomorrow and wants me to call him when I get out."

She shook her head as I left to go call the sweet devil.

"Thank you," I said the moment he picked up.

"For?" a girl asked.

"Oh, is Edward around."

"No, he stepped out. Can I have him call you back?"

"Sure. Can I ask you a question?"

"Go right ahead."

"Why are you answering his phone?"

"He asked me to. He was expecting a call from his girlfriend." _Girlfriend?_ "Someone named Bella." _Me?_

"Well, tell him Bella did call." I'd have to question him later. I hung up, not really wanting to continue talking to her.

Edward called a half hour later. "Sorry I missed your call. My roommate sliced his hand open, and I had to take to him to the ER. I used his, Laurent's, phone to call his girlfriend, Jane, since I forgot my phone, asking her to answer it if anyone called."

"Why didn't she take him?"

"She's squeamish around blood. Didn't she tell you what happened?" he explained.

"No, she failed in that respect. She didn't even tell me her name. Just said you stepped out, and she'd let you know I called."

"And I take it you didn't ask."

"No. Did she tell you anything else?"

"Only that someone thanked her." There was smile in his voice.

I couldn't help smiling myself. "Yes, I thought it was you. And thank you for the beautiful flowers."

"You're welcome. Was Alice mad?"

"Jasper wouldn't let her read the card, so yes; that you sent them, no. She smiled when she finally found out and apologized for her behavior. Call her later. Oh, what's this about me being your girlfriend?"

"Well… that is how Jane interrupted —"

"It's all right, Edward. I am in a way."

"You are?"

"Yes, I'm a friend that happens to be a girl."

He started laughing. "I wish I'd thought to say that. Jane started grilling me about you the moment I walked in."

"And you said what?" I questioned, a bit testy.

"Nothing. I grabbed my phone and laptop, fleeing to the dining hall. My call history was up. That is how I knew you called and, putting two and two together, figured it was you thanking her. Even if you didn't call, I was going to call you," he lashed back. He sighed. "Sorry. It's been a long day." I remained silent, not knowing what to say. "Bella?"

"I'm still here."

"Do you forgive me?"

"For what? Being honest?" I was shocked.

"Yes. I just don't want to tell her about you. I think the only reason she's dating Laurent is to see me every day."

A beep sounded. I had another called coming in. I pulled the phone away to see who it was. I didn't recognize the number or the area code. "What's the area code in Hanover?"

"Six-zero-three, why?"

I was relieved. "You said your call history was open before you called me. I thought Jane was calling me."

"What was the number?"

"Why do you want to know?" I heard typing in the background.

"I have reverse search up. I'll see if the number is listed." I gave him the number. Not a moment later, he cursed. "Call your lawyer if a message was left, but don't listen to it or delete it."

"Why?"

"The number came back Mallory." I gasped. "Is Jasper still there?"

"I think so."

"Let me talk to him."

I walked out and handed my cell to Jasper. "Edward wants to talk to you."

"Be right back." He was gone for a long time. When he finally returned, he handed me my phone back. "His cell was dying, but said he'd call you in the morning before I lost him."

"What he want to talk to you about?"

"Between me and him," Jasper said, giving me hard, fierce look and, unlike Emmett's, his couldn't be ignored. I got his message loud and clear. Edward asked him to protect me and Alice.

I was going to have a few choice words with Edward in the morning. I glance at my phone and saw there were no new messages. "Fine," I grumbled. "I'm going to bed."

**A/N: I would like to think shelikesthesound for her help in editing this chapter.**

**I loved how Alice, Bella, and Edward reacted at the start of the chapter. Anyone else?**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


	10. Get Help!

**Loving Bella**

**The characters belong to the Stephenie Meyer. I do not own or claim to own them.**

Chapter 10 — Get Help!

The ringing of a phone woke me an hour before my alarm was set to go off. I groaned, reaching blindly for my cell, and my lack of coordination had me falling off my bed right onto my left shoulder. "This better be important," I answered roughly, though I couldn't blame the caller. I rubbed my shoulder as I got up off the flooring, crawling back into bed.

"That does it. I'm going to _strangle_ Alice when I see next her. She told me you should be up."

_Edward_. I was suddenly wide awake. Boy, did he sound mad and tired.

"Don't do that, Edward." I had no clue why I was defending her. "I fell off my bed trying to reach my cell."

"Are you hurt?" His voice was soft, like he was talking to a crying child, making him sound oddly concerned.

It was a bit strange to me, his concern. Only my parents seem overly concerned with what happens to me. _Why does he even care? Wait, _I told myself. _Just because James was an ass and didn't care about you in any way doesn't mean Edward isn't sincere. Remember him drawing you into your arms to protect you from Lauren. The way he stood up to you the day you met him. Oh, how about… _I shook my head. _Alright, this isn't the first time he had done something like that, still it's strange._

"No." I was still rubbing my shoulder. It did hurt a little but would be fine.

"I'm sorry about last night. I wanted to talk to you again, but my cell died. By the time I found my charger, it was way too late to call you back."

"No need to apologize. Jasper told me, though, he wouldn't tell me what the two of you spoke about." I let my frustration from the previous evening seep into my voice.

"Don't be mad at him. I'm worried about you and Alice being there all alone."

"So move in when you transfer."

"I plan on it. Your mom and Esme talked me into it." I could tell he was smiling just from the sound of his voice. It was soft and sweet, just like his heart-melting grin. I missed seeing it, though, he only let it show when I was the only one looking.

I was relieved someone had talked him into moving in. Alice and I both failed to on several occasions. "What did you talk to him about?"

"I asked him to stay over and not to tell you what we'd said. The call you got last night —"

"What about it?" I was peeved at the reminder.

"Please let me explain." He let out a heavy sigh. "I gave the number to Jane when I returned to get my charger. I asked her to call it and tell me who answered."

"Are you going to tell me?" It was nice of him to find out who exactly called.

"I don't think it would be wise."

"Edward, _please_." I wasn't beyond begging. "I want to know."

He sighed. "It was Lauren."

I gasped, punching one pillow and threw another across the room.

"She thought the number she'd been given was yours, but when Jane called, she was taken by surprise. Without consulting me, she told Lauren off and stated clearly to never call her again."

"Why?" Why would Jane do something like that for someone she never met? And who had given Lauren my number? Not many people had it.

"Well, Jane overheard me telling Laurent about what happened during my visit. I never used your name, and when I asked her why, she responded that Alice didn't deserve to be tormented."

Had Alice ever mentioned someone named Jane? No, she hadn't. Edward's answer didn't seem complete. "Jane and Alice," I prodded.

"They've never met. When I pointed out that fact, she just shrugged and said 'I'd do anything for you.' The comment sent unpleasant chills through me."

"I take it you don't like Jane."

"No," he said flatly. "She creeps me out; always trying to latch on to me. I'm hardly in the room, because she's always there. If I could find somewhere else to sleep for the remaining days until Christmas, I'd pack what I don't need and ship it to Alice now."

"Then…" I couldn't believe I was going to tell him to do this, but if it helped him. "Tell her I'm not only your girlfriend but your _fiancé_."

"B-b-bella, I can't tell her that," he stuttered.

"Why not? What's the chance of me meeting her?"

"Highly unlikely."

"I don't see a problem then." After a moment's pause, I went on. "Edward, I care for you. I wouldn't tell you to lie about our relationship if I didn't."

"I can avoid her."

"Did you even sleep last night?" I asked, suddenly.

"A little."

"Where?"

He didn't answer.

"Finish packing, and I'll call you back."

"What?"

"Go pack. I'll call you back in a half hour, Edward. "

I glanced at the clock as he bid me bye. "Bella," Mom answered, sounding panicked. "Why are you calling so early?"

"Do you know anyone in Hanover?"

"Hanover? Are you planning a trip?"

"No, Mom. Edward's roommate's girlfriend is being a pain, and he's not been sleeping much. He needs sleep."

"Your Uncle Aro lives in Hartford, though, he's in Greece for the rest of the month. I'm sure he'll let Edward stay at his house for the remainder of the semester if I call him. Let me give you his number so you can let Edward know and in case your uncle wants to talk to him." I heard rustling as she looked for the number in her planner.

"Thanks," I said after she had given it to me, and I'd repeated it back. "I've got to call him back."

"Bella, wait. Before you go, I wanted to ask you something. Something I asked you about before."

Trepidation ran up my back. What had she asked me before that needed revisiting? "Go ahead," I said cautiously.

"You really care about Edward, don't you?"

_Not this again_, I thought rolling my eyes. "Of course I do. That's why I want to help him."

Mom sighed.

Was that not what she was fishing for? The reason I wanted to help him?

"I think it's more than that, Bella." I was silent for a long time, and Mom waited patiently for my response.

"Is this along the lines of me 'liking him more than a friend'?"

"Yes." She surprised me by not saying more. I again fell silent, wondering about what she wasn't saying. Then it dawned on me. She was trying not to ask if I loved him.

"I'm not even going there. I'll talk to you later. Do you need Edward's number?" I was crabby, and I really didn't care.

"I have it. Have a good day."

I hung up, looking at the clock again. Edward was probably thinking I wasn't going to call him back. I'd been talking to mom for forty-five minutes. I quickly dialed his number.

"I was starting to worry."

"Sorry, it was a long conversation with my mom."

"About?"

"Her calling my Uncle Aro and asking him about you staying with him until the semester is over. He lives in Hartford."

"Bella, I couldn't."

"It's not up for discussion. You need your sleep with finals coming up, and you did say if you had somewhere to stay, you'd leave."

He sighed. "I don't know him."

"He's in Greece, and he'll want to help." My phone beeped. "Hold on." I pulled it away from my ear.

_Your uncle wants to help Edward. Edward is to go to Volturi Enterprises and ask for Caius. Caius has the key and will give him the address and directions._

"I was right. Uncle Aro does want to help."

"Really?" he sound relieved.

"Yes." I smiled. "You can pick up the key at Volturi Enterprises; just asked for Caius Volturi. He's Aro's second cousin."

"Thanks, Bella. I appreciate your help."

"After all the help you gave me, it was the least I could do."

~~~ LB ~~~

I paced nervously outside Viking Hall. Emmett had messaged saying he and Rosalie would meet me at three. Neither of them had arrived, though, Christopher had already entered the building.

Christopher had emailed me earlier in the week about my university provided email account. He wanted my permission to access it. I'd given him the necessary information, also telling him I hadn't used the account since freshman year, opting to have an account off the university servers. When he first got there, he looked frazzled. Heck, if I was honest, every time I saw, at Metropolitan Grill, him he looked frazzled, but more so then.

"_Isabella," he greeted. "Good to see you."_

_His hair was in disarray and his eyes bloodshot. "What's wrong, Christopher? Are you not feeling well?"_

"_Couldn't be better; just the cold air. Anyway," he said, shaking his head. "When I accessed your university account, you had several messages from Miss Mallory."_

_I balked, feeling the blood drain from my face._

"_They were sent in the last two weeks."_

_When I started crying, he pulled me into his chest._

"_Don't you fret, Isabella; she'll pay for what she said and more."_

_His words made me smile through the tears. They were kind and, I think, what I wanted to hear._

Lauren had no way of knowing I didn't use the account. Once I calmed, Christopher had headed inside. I still needed reassurance from someone else, someone not being paid, so I called Edward. I'd been sent straight to voicemail. Shortly after I hung up, without leaving a message, I got a text.

_B — I'm in class. Is something wrong? Do you need me to call you? E_

"Bella," Rosalie called from behind me. I turned, fumbling with my phone. "You better reply."

I just looked at her.

"I heard the chime. Answer the message."

_E — Bad news from Christopher. L sent me several emails in the last two weeks. I don't use the account and didn't know. Really need a hug. B_

By the time I was done, and the text was sent, Emmett had joined us. "It's freezing out here, Belle," he said, wrapping one arm around my shoulder and the other around Rosalie's waist as he led us both inside. "You're trembling. What's wrong?"

Rosalie stepped away from Emmett, coming to standing in from on me. "C'mere," she said, opening her arms to me.

My phone beeped, and I handed it to Emmett. "See what Edward said." I needed the hug Rosalie was offering.

"Aw, isn't that sweet," Emmett guffawed. "I'm so going to tease him about this."

"What'd he say?" I heard someone asked. I knew that deep voice but couldn't place it. I turned and was astonished to see Esme, Carlisle, Mom, and Dad standing near. Had this been Edward's idea, too?

"We're all curious and dying to know what Edward texted back," Carlisle said.

Emmett looked at me. I had no clue what Edward wrote. I bit my lip before nodding for him to go ahead. What he read aloud had me melting as a shiver ran through me.

_B - I would climb a thousand mountains to see you smile, to give you a hug, but right now this will have to do (((hug))). E_

Mom and Esme smiled at each other while Dad and Carlisle looked away chuckling, doing a poor job of hiding their mirth. _Gee, thanks, Edward, _I thought. "What are you guys do here?" I asked.

"Did you think we would let you go through this alone?" Dad asked, pulling me into his embrace.

"But that doesn't explain why Carlisle and Esme are here."

"Does there have to be a reason?" Esme asked me in whisper, embracing me once Dad released me.

We entered the room where the hearing would take place. I glanced around, not seeing Lauren. As we sat on one side of the room, Lauren came in snarling. "I don't know why I have to be here. I did nothing to her." She was pointing at me.

I shook my head, ignoring her. She was still denying what she said. The truth would prevail.

Dean Uley came in, sitting down in a chair a few rows behind where I sat. A short time later, the university conduct officer, a professor — that I didn't know — and the dean of students made up the facility board. The three presidency members of the student government also came in, making up the student board. They all took a seat at the long table at the front of the room.

I swallowed hard. They looked so imposing. Emmett slung his arm around my shoulder, giving me a little squeeze.

"Don't worry, Belle. Justice will prevail."

He sounded like Edward, so sure Lauren would be punished. I still wasn't so certain.

Order had been called, and the allegations were read by the student government president.

"Isabella Swan," the conduct officer, Michael Newton, called.

"Yes," I said, standing.

"Please tell us what happened." He was kind.

"I was sitting in the Student Union, eating lunch while I waited for my roommate. Miss Mallory came up behind me and started spewing lies about me. Her voice grew steadily louder until she called me, very vociferously, a name I wish not to repeat."

Mr. Newton frowned at me. "I can understand why you don't want to repeat what Miss Mallory called you, but we need you to so it's on the proceeding's record."

I shook my head. I couldn't bring myself to say the two words. I heard a chair creak and footfalls approaching me. I looked over my shoulder to see Rosalie right before she put an arm around me.

"You can, Bella," she whispered for my benefit only. She gave a little squeeze staying with me.

"She called me an Academic Whore." I cringed as I said it, hating that I had to say the deeming words.

"Thank you, Miss Swan. And what was the lie was she spreading?"

Another encouraging squeeze came from Rosalie when I didn't answer right away. I was shaking as I relived that day, tears trickling down my face.

"That I am sleeping with Professor Black."

"At this time, does any of members present have any questions?"

"Yes," the student government president said. "I'm sorry I have to ask this question, but are you?" His eyes were apologetic and sincere.

I knew exactly what he'd been asking. "No, I'm not sleeping with Professor Black," I answered, looking him straight in the eye.

I'd been grateful that none of the other members had any questions. I sat back next to Emmett and Christopher. Christopher leaned over and whispered as Emmett put his arm back around me, "You did great. Look at them. They believe you."

I looked and couldn't see whatever he was seeing. Those who came forward after the incident were called forward next and asked what they had seen. All the accounts matched.

The board had even played the audio file after Angela told them she had provided me with a copy of what Lauren said. I hid against Emmett, wishing again that Edward could be here. Why was I thinking about him so much? I should have been paying attention to what was being said, but he kept invading my thoughts.

When I pushed Edward out of my mind, I was surprised to find Dean Uley and his secretary standing before the board. I didn't think faculty members could speak on my behalf. Though, I would've known if I'd read about the proceedings like Edward had suggested. Ugh! He was in my mind again. Why me? I blamed Mom and her question from earlier.

I tuned back in as Dean Uley told the board what was said the day following the incident when Lauren and I had come face to face outside his office. His secretary supported his account when she was questioned afterwards.

I yawned. Over an hour had passed before Lauren was call upon to speak for her actions. I didn't believe Christopher had seen anything in the board's faces until she stood. The kind, concerned expressions were replaced with dislike, almost as if they eaten a sour lemon.

"I have nothing I feel I need to defend."

It had been Dean Clearwater who cut her back down. "Have you not been listening, Miss Mallory? All the witnesses who stepped forward spoke of more than the incident in question." He was barely holding his shock back, trying to keep his face somewhat impassive. He waved his hand around the room, indicating all those had spoken in my defensive.

"And they lie!" Lauren yelled.

"Can anyone attest to that?" Mr. Newton yelled back, putting his arm out to restrain Dean Clearwater from jumping to his feet.

I jumped as Mr. Newton's words rang through the stuffy room.

"My word should be enough."

I had to hold in my _ha_!

"I'm afraid your words hold no weight," the professor said, examining his nails in a bored way.

"What?"

"Play the other audio file," Dean Clearwater instructed.

"_Other audio_?" I whispered, asking Christopher.

He looked at me and smiled. "I'll explain later."

"_You're nothing but a bitch and a whore, Isabella. You know I did nothing to you, and, yet, you went to the dean, reporting me for no reason. I know the truth. You _are_ sleeping Professor Black. I wouldn't be surprised if you're sleeping with Dean Uley and Clearwater, too. That is the only way you could've gotten these false charges sped through the conduct office."_ I recognized Lauren's voice. Where had this come from?

"Miss Swan, do you recognize the voice?"

"It sounds like Miss Mallory's to me." I wiped a stray tear from face.

"Miss Mallory, is it your voice?" Mr. Newton asked. He was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed over his chest, shooting draggers at Lauren. My eyes moved to her profile. She nodded her head as she paled. "I can't hear you."

"Yes!" she shouted, turning to me, she continued, "How dare you?" She took a step forward. Emmett stood, along with Dad and Carlisle, and stood in front of me. Mom had traded seats with Christopher, wrapping her arm around me. I hadn't even batted an eyelash in the time it had taken for them to form a protective stance around me.

"Oh, were not through yet, Miss Mallory," Mr. Newton said.

That caused Lauren to pivot back to face the board. He was holding up several sheets of paper.

"Copies of every email you sent to Miss Swan."

Again, Lauren rounded on me. I was glad Dad, Carlisle, and Emmett were all still standing in front of me.

"I think if we read a few of the emails aloud, your claim that you did nothing would slowly dissipate. We won't, though. All board members have read through them."

"I think we can render a decision," Dean Clearwater said. The rest of the board members nodded, huddling in a whispered conversation that lasted only a moment.

Mr. Newton was the one to deliver the blow. "Miss Mallory, the university has strict rules and punishments for violating the student conduct codes. With the witnesses who have stepped forward, your disregard for the restrictions your dean placed on you, the audio files, and emails, the evidence shows that you willingly violated the harassment code multiple times. You are hereby expelled from Western Washington University. I would also like to inform you that any future harassment of Miss Swan will be in violation of state and federal law." He picked up a folded form, holding it out to her.

"What's that?"

"Something I was asked to deliver to you."

She took it and unfolded it.

"Consider yourself served."

"What is it?" I wondered, but only loud those nearest me to hear.

"A restraining order," Christopher answered, glaring straight at her before turning to me. "Isabella, I think it would be best for all of us to leave now."

I stood, picking up my coat.

"You lying, conniving, little whore!" Lauren shrieked as she took three measured steps toward me. She let out a crazed, maniacal, laugh at what she'd just said; it made absolutely no sense to me. Why was she laughing?

"Oh, let me," Rosalie snarled, stepping round Emmett.

Oh my! Did she sound pissed.

"Lauren, I know you think you're being funny, but you should know your words actually hurt." There was calmness in Rosalie's voice that wasn't there before; that could be dangerous. It was almost like she was talking to a petulant child, trying to making them understand what they had done was wrong. "I think you should stop attacking people, verbally and in writing. You're making everyone around you miserable. You're just a bully spreading hate and lies wherever you go to make yourself look and feel better. It seems to me that you have a _need_ to hurt people. Maybe you should to get help."

I didn't get to see or hear what Lauren said in return, but I was touched by what Rosalie said. I hadn't thought of Lauren's actions as a cry for help. I was ushered out of the room by Mom and Esme. I'd have to ask Rosalie later if Lauren responded.

"You don't need deal with her anymore," Esme said. "You just go and call Edward."

"I will, but I want to know where the other audio file came from."

"They used it. Good."

I turned to see Jasper sitting nearby with Alice. "You knew?"

"Yep. Lauren did leave the message last night, and I forwarded it to your mom," Jasper explained.

My jaw dropped. "Is that why you were on the phone so long with Edward?"

He nodded. "Edward didn't want you to listen to it after he heard it."

I bit my lip, trying not to smile. It was thoughtful of Edward to save me from hearing it earlier. I excused myself, dialing Edward.

"Hello, Bella," he answered. I could hear a smile on his. "How'd it go?"

I didn't beat around the bush, cutting straight to the chase. "She got expelled."

"You sound disappointed."

"I'm not. I glad she was punished, but the fact she got expelled bothers me. And what Rosalie said to her afterward has me thinking."

"She got want the board believed she deserved. When she called you, she violated a direct order from your dean. And what did Rosalie say?"

"She did violate orders. Rosalie told Lauren she seemed to have a need to hurt people, and she needed to get help. I don't think the board would have expelled her if it hadn't been for the emails she sent to my university account. I believe, after they read them, that was what forced their hand."

"Emails?" He sounded enraged, and it touched me.

"Yes, emails. I told you that in the text before the hearing started. Anyway, they didn't read any of them aloud, which I'm happy about; I don't want to know what she wrote."

I'd been walking down the hall, further way from where everyone waited. I wasn't ready to turn back, so I sat on a couch in an empty lounge. Bringing my legs up under me, I listened to what Edward was saying. "It's good to know you told them about the messages without reading them."

"I didn't know she was until before the hearing."

"How could you not know?"

"Edward," I giggled. "I told you I don't use the account and, so, never check it. I don't even know the password."

"God, I love hearing you laugh, and I wish you would more often."

A grin slowly made its way across my face. "Thank you for more than just the compliment and for being there when I needed someone to talk to."

"I could say the same. Just talking to you about anything brightens my outlook on life." He chuckled suddenly, a sound that I didn't hear often in the short time we'd known each other. "We both have a knack of helping each other."

I couldn't help but join him, giggling into the phone. "You're right. Have you reached my uncle's yet?"

"I got here three hours ago. I've also been driving Alice nuts with texts for the past half hour. I haven't been able to focus on my history notes." He sighed.

"What's the sigh about? Are you getting depressed again?"

"No, but I have to be honest with you." He paused, sighing again, not going on. I could see him pushing a hand through his hair, causing it to get messier.

"You can speak your mind. I won't judge you."

"I know. It's just..." another sigh.

I waited, wondering what was hard for him to say.

"I'm worried about you. I fear Lauren's not done with you."

"She was served with a restraining order."

"And they can be ignored," he said tender voice.

I hadn't thought about that. What would Alice and I do if she showed up at the house? Campus security wouldn't be able to help since we didn't live on campus. Who knew how long local police would take to answer the call? "Any suggestions?"

"I've already talked to Jasper and Emmett. Jasper's willing to stay over each night. Emmett will stay with you when Jasper and Alice attended their evening class."

I wondered if he knew Alice and Jasper were sleeping together, but I far as I knew, it wasn't physical. I wisely kept that tidbit to myself. "I'm glad. Thanks for telling me and for asking them." Alice passed by the room. She was possibly looking for me. "I've kept everyone waiting long enough. I think I heard something about us all going out to dinner."

"And I should get to bed. I'll keep my phone by me. Call me if you need to talk."

I promised I would. I walked out of the lounge just as Alice was walking back toward the atrium. She said nothing as I joined her, and I was grateful. I wasn't up for small talk.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Two thoughts are running through my mind. First, did Lauren get what she deserved? I think she did and then some. What do you think? If you were on the disciplinary board, would you have voted to expel Lauren? Would you have delivered the restraining order?**

**Second, I'm wondering if there was more the Edward's sigh. It seemed he wanted to say something different than what he did, but wasn't sure how Bella would receive it. Thoughts?**


	11. Memories

**Loving Bella**

**The characters belong to the Stephenie Meyer. I do not own or claim to own them.**

**A/N: No good excuses for why it took so long to publish this chapter. Life got in crazy for me and my beta. But here it is. Chapter 12 is being written now. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11 — Memories

_Argh!_ I wanted to shout. Finals were over, at last, and I was packing my car to head to my parents' house, but Emmett was still playing guard dog. I hated it, though I saw the sense in it at the same time. There was no need when I would be leaving for a well-deserved three weeks off.

I tripped over Emmett when I turned to go back in for my last bag, the bag that contained part of Edward's Christmas present. Emmett's arms snaked around my waist, ensuring I didn't fall.

"Thanks," I mumbled, freeing myself from his hold. He knew how I despised his presence at the moment. Why he was getting in the way was beyond me. "Is there something you needed?" I'd snapped at him, and it didn't faze him.

"No," he answered, holding out my phone to me. "You've got a call."

I knit my brows together. I'd just spoken with Alice, so it couldn't be her. I planned on calling Mom or Dad the car was loaded, stopping somewhere in there to eat. That left Edward, but he should be on a plane, or if he isn't, then in the next half hour. Reaching out, I took the phone and pressed it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"You don't sound like you want to talk to me." Edward chuckled.

I glared up at Emmett when Edward started speaking. He intentionally didn't tell me who the caller was. Why hadn't I asked? Oh, because I wasn't expecting anyone to call me.

"Emmett didn't tell me it was you, just that I had a call." I was annoyed. Each time Edward called, Emmett either didn't tell me it was Edward or told me it was someone else. "He's getting on my nerves."

"He only messes with people he knows can take it, and he considers a friend."

"Right, and him telling me heartthrob, Taylor Lautner, had somehow gotten my number and was on the phone two nights ago was not funny."

"I seem to recall." Edward started snickering again.

"It's not funny!" I cried. I'd dropped the phone twice when the nerves hit. By the time I said hello, it came out as a barely audible squeak.

"Okay, okay. I just called to tell you my flight is delayed."

"Oh," I remarked. I was picking him up, and he was staying the night. Mom was going with us to Sequim to meet up with Esme the following day. "Good to know. Any idea how long the delay is?"

"No." He sighed. "I'm ready to be home."

I could hear the sadness in his voice. Over the past few weeks, we'd both admitted to being homesick. I conceded that he was more so than me. I got to see my parents from time to time, but he had been stuck in New Hampshire, save the two weeks he came home to enroll at WWU and for Thanksgiving.

"You'll be home soon enough."

"Yep, that's true. Are you still picking me up?"

"Absolutely. Text me when they start boarding."

"They've started just now."

I could hear the boarding announcement in the background.

"Good. I'll see you in five hours."

"Bella, wait," he said before I could end the call. "I want to take you out to dinner tonight."

My eyes went wide. He had no way of knowing I'd planned on taking him out to dinner. I couldn't help the laugh that escaped.

"I planned on taking you out."

"All right, I'll see you soon. Bye."

~~ LB ~~

It was Christmas Day, and the Cullens would arrive around noon. I was helping Mom in the kitchen when my cell rang. Picking it up, I looked at the ID. _Alice._

"Hey, Alice," I answered. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you, too, Bella," Alice said. "We're getting ready to leave. Is there anything else we can bring?"

"I have no idea what my Mom told you to bring." I looked right at Mom's face. She shook her head. "Nope, there's nothing else."

"See you soon." She hung up.

"They're on their way," I told Mom.

"Good. Go relax. I can finish up."

I left the kitchen and was confused why Alice didn't ask if I wanted to talk to Edward. Each time I received a called, I talked to them both. Was something wrong? I tried Edward's number, and it went straight to voicemail. I was worried. He always answered or called me back right away.

I distracted myself the best I could. Mom and Dad had gotten me several literary classics. I started reading _The Secret Garden_. I'd never read it before but had seen two movie depictions. The Hallmark version was my favorite. It had been a long time since I had watched the movie, so I had thought the book would hold my interest. I sighed, looking at my phone. Two hours had passed and still no return call from Edward. I was really worried. There had to be something wrong. He sounded fine when I talked to him two days before. He was excited about Christmas this year. When I asked why, he wouldn't tell me.

I felt like trying again to reach Edward, but, looking at the clock, thought better of it. He and his family would be arriving in the next forty-five minutes.

~~ LB ~~

I was handed a gift, elegantly wrapped in shiny, silver paper with a crisp, blue ribbon. It was long and thin, but not the size of a jewelry gift box, more the size of a lingerie box. I was puzzled and even more so when I read the tag. It was from Edward. I glanced over at him, and he looked away, seeming a bit nervous. He was fidgeting where he sat. What had he gotten me that would cause him to react this way? Alice was looking at me expectantly. Did she know? It was possible.

"Well, are you just going to stare at it or open it?" Carlisle asked with a bemused chuckle.

How long had I been ogling the gift? I reached a shaky hand out and ripped the paper off. A white box decorated with music notes glared up at me. Lifting the lid, I peeked inside and found a CD. _Why use this type of box for a CD?_ I recalled the conversation we had when he took me out to lunch the day after the Lauren incident. We'd talked about our likes in literature and music. I mentioned my favorite composition was "Clair de Lune"_._ Was the CD Debussy's _Suite bergamasque, _which "Clair de Lune" was part of? I took it out, examining the case for the title, but was met with a pale, blue cover. What was written on the cover in Edward's fine script was — _Isabella's Suite_? I blinked. The words remained. Racking my brain, I couldn't think of the composer, though, my knowledge of composers were limited to those I listened to and liked.

"Which CD did he get you?" Mom asked.

I shook my head, looking back into the box. Maybe it held the answer. I don't know how I missed the other half of the gift. I pulled out booklet, just a little smaller than the box. This leaflet explained the size of the box. Like the CD, it also was covered in Edward's handwriting, the same _Isabella's Suite _marking the pages, but there was one difference. The booklet had the composer's name. I flipped through the pages, counting. Thirty pages of sheet music filled it. I couldn't believe it! I looked up and over at Edward. He had composed this. I couldn't wait to listen to it.

"Bella," Alice called.

Edward turned and looked me straight in the eye. I smiled at him. A grin spread across his face, and his shoulders relaxed.

I didn't trust my voice and passed Mom the book. She handed it to Dad without a word. No one spoken until Esme saw the title. She looked over at Edward.

"Is this way you locked yourself in the music room for hours each day and late last night?"

He nodded, catching my eye.

I swallowed. He'd recently wrote this… for me. Now, it was me fidgeting. How was he going to receive what I'd gotten him? I didn't have to wait long. It was the next gift Dad plucked out from under the tree. Admittedly, it was only a small portion of the gift. If I'd put the full gift under the tree, it would've definitely been awkward, and I didn't feel like explaining how I got everything. So, as I had decided the previous night, I would give him the rest in private where I could answer his questions.

Edward was shocked a moment and then started laughing. "What are the odds that Bella pulled my name?" he said when the rest looked at him.

"Huh?" Alice asked.

He showed her the tag.

She glared at me. "When did you go shopping for this?" She motioned to the square box her brother held.

"When you weren't talking to me; Emmett went with me."

Alice shook her head and waited to see what I had gotten Edward. Unlike me, he ripped the paper off, tossing it over his shoulder. I bit my lip.

"Careful!" I cried when he started tossing the tissue paper.

Edward looked at me a moment before digging through the remaining tissue. He pulled out the three empty frames I had wrapped with care. His face fell, his curiosity from earlier disappeared, confusion appearing.

"These are very lovely," Esme commented. "I've never seen three nineteenth century Repoussé frames in this good of condition. Where did you find them?"

What? There was a name for the frame style. I'd thought they'd be perfect for family portraits, of both his families. When I was going through all the pictures — Mom had helped me out by calling Esme and asking for some pictures of the four of them — but I couldn't decide which photos to use.

I looked back at Edward, his face had lifted some. Luckily, his was the last gift. "I can't remember exactly the name of the antique store. It was some place Emmett took me, ensuring me that I would be able to find something."

Alice's cell rang, saving me from going on. She disappeared into the front room, while Mom and Esme heading into the kitchen to check the turkey and stuffing. Dad and Carlisle fell into a conversation about what football games would be on later.

I motioned for Edward to follow me. He was a bit hesitant as he walked behind me up the stairs. When we got to my room, he leaned against the door frame, not moving a step further into the room. I found that strange. He'd come into the room I occupied over Thanksgiving, so why was this time different?

"You can come in," I said, placing the CD and booklet on my bed.

"I don't think that is a good idea." He remained where he leaned.

"Then I guess you don't want the rest of your gift." I dangled in front of him, hoping it would persuade him to come in.

I gazed at him from over my shoulder, the same confusion at seeing the empty frames reappeared.

"It's a very personal gift," I elaborated.

Edward glanced down the hall, his shoulders slumping in defeat as he took a tentative step forward. "I won't shut the door."

"I didn't ask you to."

My answer seemed to put him more at ease. He sat in my desk chair, swiveling to face me.

"First, I need to tell you something, and I'm not sure how you'll take it." I sat on my bed.

"You won't know until you tell me." He took hold of my hands. "What is it?"

I didn't try to free my hands; it was a small comfort to the freak out I knew was coming. "I knew about your parents before you told me," I said in a rush.

"You knew what?" he asked in a controlled and low voice as he released my hands.

I knew he heard me. He was looking down at the floor, his head in his hands. I'd give him time to process. This silent reaction was what I'd been afraid of; the same silence he'd fallen into after the argument he'd with Alice Thanksgiving night. I was prepared to wait him out. Hopefully, he'd let me explain further.

Five minutes had passed before he slowly raised his head. He uttered a single word, "How?"

I sighed in relief. He wanted to hear what I had to say. "I wrote a high school term paper on unsolved murders. As part of the research, I went to the Seattle PD and asked if I could read some of the files. I was surprised they allowed me, but I did have a letter from my sociology teacher explaining the assignment. Among the case files I was given to read was the murder of your parents."

"So you knew about me when we met?"

I was surprised by this question. "No, I didn't know they had a child as the file made no mention."

His eyes were filled with hurt when he looked away, though, when he spoke, there was no hostility in his voice. It was calm, instead. "I wish I could believe you."

I deserved that. I should've told him as soon I made the connection. I sighed, pulling a folder out from under my pillow. I held it out to him. "Read the file for yourself," I whispered.

I'd made a copy of the cases I referenced in the paper and still had each one.

He snatched it from my hand and opened it. He was still and quiet as read. It pained me when he put the folder down, wiping at his eyes. "I-I-I w-w-a-s-s ne-ne-never t-t-t-old a-a-all th-h-hat," he choked out.

He took a few moments to get hold of himself. When he spoke again, it was as if he hadn't been crying moments before.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It didn't come out the way I planned."

"Can I keep this?" he asked, holding up the folder.

I bit my lip. "It wouldn't be healthy, Edward."

"I know, but it's the only thing that brings me closer to my parents." He wiped his eyes again.

"That's not true." I got up, walking over to my closet, to retrieve a wrapped gift. "Here's your actual gift." I handed it to him before sitting back on my bed, pulling my feet up under me.

Edward wasted no time divesting the gift of its wrapping. I'd found a nice memory box the day after he flew home. He would recognize it for sure. He had been with me when I bought it. Esme, Mom, Edward, and I had gone shopping at an antique store in Sequim. He'd admired the cedar memory box I had bought and wrapped. The box had three separate slots for pictures. I'd selected three pictures to put in the lid — one of Edward and his mom, one of him and his dad, and one of the three of them. I'd put the rest of the photos, including the one's Esme had provided, and the journals inside.

His green eyes widened, and he looked up at me. He'd recognized the box. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, no sound coming out. I'd rendered him speechless; I hadn't see this coming. When he looked back down, I remained quiet, giving him time and watching him as he fingered the photos I'd chosen.

I was slowly getting nervous when a half hour had passed, and he still hadn't spoken or looked inside the box.

When he finally raised his head again, tears were running down his cheeks. His voice remained steady as he spoke in a tight voice. "Did Esme give you the pictures?"

"No," I answered honestly. It hurt me that I was about to lie to him, but Mom and Dad were honoring his parents' wishes. "I went back to the Seattle PD and talked to the detective that oversaw the case. He helped me out, and he wouldn't tell me how he obtained everything."

"Everything?"

I didn't answer but reached over. Lifting the lid, I revealed the contents. The inside of the box was divided in half. The rest of the pictures were on the right, and the four journals — two from each parent — were on the left. Mom had told me several days before, as she helped me remove the sales sticker and stickiness from the lid, that there was more she and Dad had, but what they'd given me was more than enough. I understand that the rest would be given to him on his birthday come June.

"Esme provided the more recent pictures," I whispered, when he started going through them. I had made sure to put them into some kind of chronological order.

Again, he said nothing as he studied each picture. Suddenly, he started laughing and showed me the photo in his hand.

"Dad was adamant about teaching me how to fish," he explained. "We'd gotten up early, stopping at a roadside bait shop to get fishing poles, licenses, and bait. When we got to the lake, he couldn't bait the hook and admitted that he didn't know how. It took an elderly gentleman to teach him and me how to do that. The funny thing was the worms Dad bought were dead."

I couldn't help but join in Edward's mirth. He told me story after story as we looked through the pictures.

"There you two are," Alice said, walking into my room, eyeing the box that sat between us and wisely nothing about it.

Edward had moved to sit next to me on my bed.

"You were on the phone with Jasper," I defended.

"Dinner's ready," she said, turning on her heel walking back out.

I started to get up, and Edward stopped me with a hand on my knee. "Thanks," he said. "I feel closer to my parents."

I smiled. "I thought you might. If you want, I'll help you select pictures for the frames."

"I'd like that." He leaned forward, kissing my cheek. He got up and walked out.

I just sat there, staring after him.

**A/N: A huge thanks to seelikesthesound for reviewing and editing this chapter.**


	12. Inspiring Music

**Loving Bella**

**The characters belong to the Stephenie Meyer. I do not own or claim to own them.**

**A/N: All right, readers. Sorry for the delay. My beta was studying for midterms when I sent her this chapter.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Chapter 12 — Inspiring Music

I couldn't help but listen to _Isabella's Suite _again. It was so moving, touching. The first time I'd listened to it was after dinner Christmas night.

_What I thought was just going to be piano music wasn't, which surprised me. It was beautiful, though._

_Heart-wrenching music drifted from my CD player, greeting me and as the sorrowing melody continued causing tears to form. The cry and wail of violins started low, like a whisper of the wind, growing louder and shriller as if they were overwhelmed with sadness. A piano joined in the melancholy, bringing with it sharp pain. After three or four minutes, the music shifted as the violins and piano softened and, the pain dissipated, though some sadness remained. The violins gradually softened until only the piano remained playing a tune of hope, maybe even, of love._

_When the _Suite_ ended, I was left wanting. It sounded like it wasn't complete. Almost like the story being conveyed wasn't over, and this was just the beginning. Who was Edward's muse? I couldn't believe it was me, but why else would he have put my name on the piece. Nevertheless, it was inspiring, and I had to get my thoughts down on paper and fast. I don't know what I would do with the impressions, perhaps a poem or story, as I hit play again and began writing. If nothing else came of them, they were for me. What came flooding out were single words and phrases laced with pain, coldness, love, and warmth wrapped around me, among other adjectives. No other song or composition had ever inspired me as much as this did. I hoped something came of it._

It was a few days before New Year's when I stumbled through the house near campus. I loved my parents, but enough was enough. Mom was forever trying to get me to confess I'd felt something more for Edward than I was acknowledging. Dad was no help. The last time I saw him was Christmas night; since, he'd not been home much. A new police case had him busy. I was scared he'd get hurt, but he was a great detective. When he was home, he asked the same questions Mom had been.

"_Bella," Dad sang._

_I looked up from my laptop. Alice and I were chatting back and forth on Facebook. Neither of us felt like picking up a phone to talk or even log into Skype to video chat. I was into the chatting, because I could multi-task while waiting for her response._

Oh no_, I thought and typed, _my dad's in detective mode_. There was a mischievous twinkle in Dad's eyes._

"_Yes?"_

_He sat down across from me. I glanced at my laptop screen._

_Alice had responded with 'Yikes! What did you do?'_

_I bit my lip, raising my eyes to meet Dad's. "Did I do something wrong?"_

"_I can't say you have. I just want to spend time with you."_

_I swallowed hard and stared at him. Dad and I rarely spend time together these days. When we did, something always came out. The last time we'd been alone together, I blurted out what was going on in my life._

_Dad picked up the remote and flipped on the TV, turning on _Cry-Baby,_ which we both loved, but for different reasons. Johnny Depp portrayed the classic bad boy, not that I cared about the character he played; I liked the movie because Johnny was a hottie._

_About halfway through the movie, Dad cleared his throat._

"_Do you ever see yourself dating Edward?"_

What?_ His question had come out of left field. Sure, he'd asked me what I had seen in James when we'd been dating. I couldn't answer that question, let alone this one._

_I stood, grabbing my laptop, and went up to my room without saying a word._

I shook my head from the memory. Dad had meant well and all, but he didn't stop with that question. He had asked about me marrying Edward, having children with Edward, and growing old with Edward. They had been worse than Mom's "is there something between Edward and you in a more than friend's way" type of questions.

After unpacking my car — which took longer due to the ice and snow covering the driveway, walk, and stoop — I'd sat down at the dining room table with my laptop. I'd slipped twice, landing in the snow; I'd have to attempt shoveling at some point, but for now I was content with writing. It was quiet, and I thought I'd try to write something, anything. I put in the CD with my _Suite _on it and played it on repeat as I began to write. Nothing had come from the first time I sat down to write to this score, but it continued to inspire me. When my phone rang two hours later, I was still jotting down phrases trying to capture what it made me feel.

"Hello."

"Hey, Belle," Emmett said. "Why didn't you call me when you returned?"

_Ummm… was I supposed to call him? No, I don't think so._ "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're back at school, right?"

"Of course."

"And is Alice back? Has Edward moved in?"

"No. She and Edward aren't planning on being back until tomorrow night."

"And?"

"And what, Emmett?" I was getting exasperated. All I wanted to know was why the hell he'd called me.

"Lauren?"

_Lauren? How had I forgotten?_

"I'm out front with Rosalie, and she just chased Lauren away."

I felt my heart start to race as panic began. Why had Lauren been near? I stopped the CD. "Both of you get in here." I hung up, and my fingers raced across the keypad as I dialed Edward.

"Hi, Bella," Edward greeted. "I didn't —"

"Lauren was just here."

"_What?_ Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Rosalie chased her away. And campus," I answered, opening the door. The silence on the other ending was deafening, though I could make out rustling and a door opening.

"Bella," Rosalie said, wrapping me up in a hug. "I don't know why she was here. She'd just gotten out of a car when Emmett drove by."

I didn't care that Rosalie had ignored the fact that I was on the phone. I needed the hug that she gave me.

"Alice," I heard Edward faintly yell through the phone. "I don't care … no … I'm leaving in an hour with or without you."

"Um, Edward," I called.

"I'm coming there now. I'll be there in four hours."

"You don't —"

"I know I don't have to, Bella. I want to."

"Why?" I timidly asked.

He sighed. "Do you know how much I …" He blew out a breath. Even though we were on the phone, chills coursed through me. "I care about you, Bella," he whispered.

The words could have been shouted, and the effect would've been the same; they caressed me as warmth enveloped me like a blanket fresh from the dryer. I knew he cared about me through his actions, but to hear him easily admit it was strange.

"And you shouldn't be there alone. I know you're not now, but Emmett and Rosalie have plans tonight — special plans."

I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me. I guess Emmett hadn't given Rosalie what he'd gotten the call about when we were out Christmas shopping. I think it was a ring, but he wouldn't tell me. "Jasper?"

"He won't be back from Texas for three more days." Edward sounded anxious. His voice was weak and timorous.

"I'll be fine. There's no need to rush back." My voice was faint, ending with a murmur, when I spoke. I wasn't very convincing; I hoped Edward didn't notice.

"Say that again, and be a little more persuasive."

"I wish I could." I gave a dry laugh.

"If we're leaving, we best hit the road." I heard Alice yell. She sounded pissed.

"What crawled up Alice's rear?"

"She'll get over it."

"Edward?"

"She and Jasper have a Skype date in _five hours_."

"You'll be here by then."

"Your the reason for Edward and me coming back tonight better be good, Bella," Alice snapped.

"And what reason could I give, Alice, that would be prefect?" I could careless that she apparently snatched Edward's phone. I looked over at Emmett and Rosalie to find them doing a bad job of hiding their laughter.

"Just tell me why?"

"Lauren was —"

Alice's tone changed. "Good lord. She didn't hurt you, did she?"

"No, Emmett was checking on things like we'd asked. Rosalie chased her away."

"All right, we'll be there in four hours."

I looked at my phone display. It showed the picture of Edward, Alice, and me that Esme had taken in front of the Christmas tree before we ate dinner Christmas night. Alice had hung up on me. I thought about calling her back and telling her off, but … shrug … Edward was probably doing that anyway.

~~ LB ~~

Emmett and Rosalie did a good job of getting my mind off of the Lauren spotting. We popped in _How to Be_ into the DVD player, after Emmett took care of the walk and driveway. He'd even pulled my car into the garage. The movie soon had us rolling as Robert Pattinson's character, Art, tried to find balance in his life.

With half an hour until Edward's and Alice's arrival, Emmett and Rosalie excused themselves. They had a reservation at Mom's restaurant. While Rosalie was in the bathroom, I spoke quietly with Emmett.

"You're asking her, aren't you?"

"Ssshhh." He put a finger to his lips as he nodded.

"You're scared."

"Nah," he whispered. "We've talked about this. I don't think she knows what I've planned."

Emmett couldn't say more. "All right, Belle. Lock the door behind us. Keep the curtains closed. Don't answer the door without looking through the peephole. And if she comes knocking, call the cops." He said this all with a straight and stern face.

"Got it, Dad."

We started laughing.

"I don't want anything to happen to you." He drew me into a tender, brotherly hug.

"I second that," Rosalie added, giving me a hug when Emmett released me.

I did, however, appreciate the concerned reminder of what I needed to do. I threw the deadbolt once the door closed behind their retreating backs.

I sat down at my long-forgotten laptop, I staring at words I'd typed. Two phrases stood out, "without him, I'm drowning in a sea of frightened tears" and "the moment his arms are around me, the trembling, scared girl vanishes and I'm finally home." Those were the last two phrases I wrote before I answered my phone.

I heard the key in the lock and looking over my shoulder, seeing Edward enter. I slammed my laptop closed; remembering I'd just started to think about him and all the questions my parents had asked right as I penned the words.

**A/N: What do you think?**


	13. Admission

Chapter 13 – Admission

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"_Am I doomed to not find someone who'll love me?"_

_Edward just blinked, comprehension dawning in his green eyes. Sadness filled them as he spoke. "Bella, how can you ask such a question? You are loved by our small, intimate circle. Your parents love you. Carlisle and Esme love you."_

_He reached for me, and I backed away._

"_I know that, Edward."_

_He took a small step toward me, his hand touching mine as moved it up slowly until he was stroking my arm. The casual and gentle touch caused gooseflesh to appear, and I shivered. I let out a slow, shuddering breath as I gathered my thoughts._

"_You didn't include yourself in the list. Do you love me?" I asked._

_Edward gazed down lovingly at me, his hand moved from my arm to caress my face gently with the back of his fingers, as I stared up into his eyes, waiting with bated breath for him to answer._

_"Of course I love you, Bella. How could you not know?" he said in a reassuring voice, not expecting me to answer. His head moved forward, and his eyes flashed to my lips briefly before his stare met mine as he moved even closer. His lips were a breath away from reaching mine, and his hand turned, cupping my cheek._

_My eyes closed of their own violation just as his feather soft kiss brushed across my mouth._

"_I love you," he whispered, capturing my lips with his._

I woke with a start. I had the dream again. The day Edward first appeared in my life was the first time the dream came. It started haunting me the night he came rushing from Forks, having learned I was back on campus, alone, and Lauren had been spotted outside the house. That had happened a month before. I rolled over to peek at my alarm clock and groaned. It was three in the morning, and I was wide awake. I turned to lay on my back, staring at the ceiling. I had to do something about this dream, to stop it from disrupting my much needed sleep. I sighed, coming to a decision. Mom was right. I had to talk to Edward, and I was ready to tell him how I felt. Ready to share how confused I was about these feelings. About why I was so adamant about staying friends with him and not exploring if we could be something more. It all came down to me being _afraid_. I was afraid of these strong feelings, the strong pull I felt to touch him when he was around and to kiss him. I was afraid of getting hurt. I liked him as more than a friend.

I replayed the conversation I'd had with Mom the night before. I had needed someone to listen and answer some of my questions. I couldn't turn to Alice, like I would have under normal circumstances. I'd tried to get a hold of Rosalie, but when she wasn't working, she was making wedding plans. My desire not to share with Mom how I was feeling about Edward went down the drain when I picked up the phone and called her.

"_Hey, Mom," I said in greeting._

"_Hi, Bells. I wasn't expecting to hear from you again, since we talked yesterday."_

"_I know, but… I need some advice."_

"_About..." she prodded._

_Here goes everything. "I'm confused about what I'm feeling for Edward. I've never felt this way before."_

"_I need more than that. What are you feeling?"_

Oh boy, how to even start to describe these feelings? I said to myself._ I thought it best to start at the beginning. "The day I went to the dean of students over the harassment, he came to my rescue. It was later that night I felt something I couldn't name." I paused, and Mom said nothing. I continued on. "I started crying again, and he wrapped me up in his arms for the second time. I felt like I belonged in his arms, like I was home. On the drive to Seattle the next day, my hand got all tingly, not like to does when it falls asleep; when he held it and, again, it felt right."_

"_There's more."_

"_Of course there is. Every time he's held me, brushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear... I-I feel a pull to be with him. I'm scared and confused. I don't know what to do with these feelings."_

"_Bells, I can't tell you what to do here. I know that's what you want me to tell you, but I can't. I saw how you looked at him during the Christmas dinner, and I saw how he looked back at you."_

"_How was he looking at me, Mom?"_

"_You see how your father looks at me. It's as if could care less about who's around."_

"_Yes." Where was she going with this?_

"_Edward was looking at you in the same way, honey. Like you were the only one in the room, like no one else existed."_

"_And what about me?"_

"_Are you sure you want to know?"_

_Was I sure? I didn't know. Wasn't that the point of this phone call? To help me understand what I was feeling? "Yes," I answered._

"_The exact same way, honey."_

_I gasped. There was no way. "And that means what?"_

"_I think it means you're in love, Bella."_

"_No, no, no, no, no," I said, vehemently shaking my head, even though she couldn't see me. "Wouldn't I know if I was in… in love?"_

"_Not always. Love is blind, and we don't always see it when we fall. At times, it takes another to point it out. It was your Grandmother Higginbotham who recognized I was in love with your father."_

"_What did you do?" I was interested in how she handled being told what she was telling me._

"_I talked to your father and told him what I was feeling. And come to find out, he was feeling the same things for me and didn't know how to express himself." She paused a moment to let what she just said sink in. "Talk to Edward, Bella, and tell him."_

"_I will; I promise. But I don't believe I'm in love."_

"_I know you don't believe me. I didn't believe your grandmother when she told me. Just don't close in on yourself."_

I ended up falling back to sleep and not waking again until my alarm went off. Edward was already gone, having an early music theory class. I was grumpy and cursing as I stumbled into the front room. Alice didn't say a word as she handed me a steaming cup of cocoa. I smiled my thanks, and, only after I took a couple of sips, did she speak.

"You look like hell. Did you sleep well?"

Alice didn't know about the dreams I was having about her brother. "A dream woke me," I admitted.

She just glared at me, and I shrugged, taking the final few drinks before rinsing the cup and depositing it in the sink.

"It was a strange dream, Alice," I told her, slipping into my coat.

"About …" she prodded.

"A bunny dressed as a clown." I grabbed my bag and walked out the door.

My morning classes were hell. I couldn't concentrate on what any of the professors were saying; luckily, I was allowed to record the lectures.

I had a two hour break and went searching for Edward. I knew his class schedule, as he did Alice's and mine. He should have been around the Performing Arts Center, but I wasn't having any luck finding him. I spotted Jasper and Emmett. Pulling my coat further around me, I headed toward them.

"Hey, Belle," Emmett bellowed as I stopped next to Jasper.

"Have either of you seen Edward?"

"He was still inside when we came out," Jasper drawled. He glanced over at me and furrowed his brow at my distraught look.

I was worrying my lip and turning my head left and right in case Edward walked by without seeing us. I didn't want to miss him. Sure, I would see him in our history class later, but this couldn't wait.

"Is something wrong?" Emmett asked as I walked away.

"No, I just need to talk to him, and we both have a break now," I threw over my shoulder.

I entered the center and immediately spotted Edward. His back was to me, and he was kissing some girl. _No!_ I turned on my heel and booked out of the building. My heart ached, but I couldn't fathom why.

I bumped into someone in my attempt to get away as fast as I could before Edward came out. I looked up and found it was Jasper. His arms went around me, drawing close.

"Did you find him?" he asked.

"Yea, I did, and he was otherwise engaged," I said harshly.

Jasper face morphed into concern. "Bella, something's wrong. What is it? Is it Lauren again? Is Lauren here?"

Lauren had been spotted several times on campus, and by the time campus security arrived, she was gone. She was devious and demented, but she's not stupid and didn't approach me.

"It's not Lauren," I shouted, trying to push away from him. "It's Edward. He was... was..." I couldn't say the words. We weren't even a couple, in the full sense of the word, mere friends. I'd made it clear that I wanted to be nothing more than friends at Thanksgiving. Sure, we went out alone and with the group, but it was nothing more than as friends.

So, why did I feel so hurt and betrayed right now? Had I waited too long?

And since he didn't know how I felt, he could date and kiss whoever he wanted. I collapsed to my knees in a fit of tears.

"Bella," Jasper cried, going to his knees with me. "Talk to me." He cradled me to his chest as you would a crying child.

"Move on!" I heard Emmett shout.

I cried harder. Right, Jasper. I couldn't talk to him, Emmett, Alice, or even Edward.

"Emmett, find or call Edward," Jasper ordered. "Apparently he's the cause of this."

I was numb. I couldn't even calm myself down enough to stop Emmett. I didn't want to see Edward. His living with Alice and me was going to be difficult enough, especially with me finally admitting how I feel about him to myself.

It wasn't long before Edward's voice reached me. "Emmett, what in the hell do you mean? How can you not know what happened?" he questioned loudly.

"Exactly that, man. All Jasper got out of her was that you did something," Emmett answered, in his normally loud voice.

"I did nothing to her," Edward shouted. "Can't you tell me anything else?"

"She asked where she could find you. She told us she needed to talk to you. I told her you were still inside. She disappeared and then, moments later, she was bumping into Jasper."

"Shit." The malediction slipped easily from his lips. "Let me handle this, Jasper," Edward said, kneeling down next to us.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I know what this is about; at least, I think I do."

I watched as both Emmett and Jasper walked away. _Traitors_. I didn't want to hear what Edward had to say.

"Bella," he said, touching my hand.

I pulled my hand back, not looking up at, nor speaking, to him; the hem of my coat a sudden interest to me.

He sighed. "Bella, please look at me. Give the same courtesy I gave you at Christmas; let me explain before you pass judgment."

I shook my head still toying with the hem.

He put his fingers under my chin and gently tilted my head up. I didn't fight it, I knew I wouldn't be able to resist. The moment he touched me, it felt like I was burning — burning in a good way. I still didn't want to hear his explanation but I would hear him out.

"Why were you kissing her?" I asked in a harsh whisper. I didn't want a passerby hearing this conversation.

He didn't look surprised.

"I wasn't, Bella." He brushed my hair away from my face. "She kissed me, and I pushed her away. I told her in no uncertain terms there was someone else." He paused a moment. "Didn't you see me push her away?"

"No," I whispered. "I got out of there fast."

"You overreacted. Had you stayed a moment longer, you would've seen my reaction. I can't help but wonder if you're _jealous_." He looked at me again, really looked at me. "Wait, you _are _jealous."

"I'm a girl, Edward. I overreact. I underestimate. Heck, I overestimate. I overthink everything. I dream big. And when I say _I love you_, I'm not _lying_." I was frustrated, and I wanted to know why he was looking at me that way. There I was, upset, and he had a look of total adoration plastered across his face. How could he say I was jealous and overreacted —

Edward's mouth brushed against mine, cutting off my internal rant. I thought I'd imagined the whole thing until his lips pressed firmly against mine. His kiss was gentle. It took time for me to process what was happening. It felt like I was immersed in my dream. I didn't want to wake up if I was dreaming, or let the opportunity slip by without returning his kiss. I moved my lips against his as he pulled my into his warm embrace. I couldn't get enough of him. It was nothing more than lips against lips.

Gasping for breath, I pulled away. Edward's lips moved to my jaw, neck, ear — slowly.

Nibbling, as he whispered, "I love you, Bella."

I was shocked by his declaration. It couldn't be true. He couldn't love me. "Edward, I'm not the kind of girl a guy falls in love with. I'm the girl they want as a friend, and only as a friend." I didn't want to lose Edward as a friend. I loved him too much to lose him. Wait, I love him. I hope I didn't say that in my rant.

He pulled back, his lips leaving my skin, looking at me hard before softening. "You're wrong, Bella. You're exactly the kind of girl a guy falls in love with and spend the rest of their life with," he softly said, brushing the back of his fingers along my cheek. "I love you, and I have since first seeing you."

Tears sprang to my eyes from his sincere words. "Edward ..."

He cut me off with a kiss.

"You're the sweetest guy in the world."

Another kiss.

"When you put your arms around me, I'm home."

A longer kiss this time, I was drawn further into his embrace. Was he going to let me get this out?

He pulled away slightly, staring into my eyes, only to bring his lips back to mine.

All right, so talking was overrated at the moment. I melted into him, resting my hands on his back. Our kiss becoming fevered, more demanding; I surrendered, opening to him as the words I spoke weeks before becoming a moot point as his tongue danced with mine. I loved him and wanted to be more than friends; more importantly, he loved me back. I had to tell him, if I didn't in my rant. I pushed him gently away. I was breathless. "Not that … I'm not enjo…ying the kiss…, but I still … need to talk to you."

He sat back on his heels, putting more distance between us. Taking my hands between his, he said, "Let's go somewhere warmer; it's freezing out here."

I couldn't agree more. My butt was a popsicle.

Edward stood, offering me his hand. I graciously accepted his help, smiling up at him. He wrapped his arm around my waist, drawing me to his side.

_Home,_ I thought. _I was at home with him. _

He led me toward the center again. I willed myself not to stiffen. It was the closest building, after all.

"What do you need to talk to me about?"

I closed my eyes, drawing my lip into my mouth. I could taste him. Opening my eyes, I spoke. "I love you and want more than friendship."

"So do I. I've tried many times to tell you how I feel about you, but someone always interrupted. How I've felt since meeting you wasn't something I wanted to broadcast to the world, not knowing how you felt about me."

"Thanksgiving," I remarked.

"I understood. You needed time."

"The score you wrote?" I prodded.

"Only brushed the surface of what I couldn't say. The pain I saw you in. The coldness I felt when you weren't near or in my arms. The love I wanted to share with you. And the hope for tomorrow."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing as I leaned over and pulled a folder from my bag. I didn't say a word as I handed him a sheet of paper. I finished the poem two days past. His opinion was of greater value than that of my writing professors.

I watched him as he read, trying to stand. Edward grabbed my hand, staying my movement.

"You wrote this," he breathed, his voice tight with emotion.

"In response to what you composed."

He drew me to him and kissed me tenderly. "You captured everything I was feeling and more."

**A/N: Thanks to shelikesthesound for editing this chapter. I gave her a heart attack when Bella found Edward in a lip lock with another. Did anyone else have the same reaction?**


	14. It's Official, I'm in Love

Chapter 14 — It's Official, I'm in Love

"Love" was such a big word for only having four letters. It was a word I had never understood, though, I witnessed my parents' expression of it to each other and had received it from them. But the reality of the word was better than I could have dreamed. I had dreamed about being in love. Dreamed about having what my parents have, and all of a sudden, I, Isabella Swan, had the love of a wonderful and sweet man. Was it wrong of me to want to savor this new experience and not share it with our friends? Edward didn't think so, though, he was sure we couldn't keep it a secret for long.

"After class, we'll talk more," Edward whispered in my ear.

I nodded as Jasper pushed us apart, stepping into the classroom. "Looks like you two made up," he drawled.

"It wasn't what I thought," I explained, following Jasper to the seats occupied by the three of us occupied during our shared European history class.

"Not what you thought." Jasper stared at me disbelievingly. "Bella, you couldn't even tell me what had happened. I was afraid to leave you alone with Edward."

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, Jasper," Edward grumbled from next to me.

"You know what I mean, Edward. If our roles had been reversed, would you have left without worrying?"

"I see your point," Edward conceded.

"So what happened?"

I was saved from answering. I sighed in relief as the professor called the class to order.

"Settle down, class," the professor said from the front of the room. _We few, we happy few, we band of brothers. For he today that sheds his blood with me shall be my brother; be never so vile. This day shall gentle his condition. And gentlemen in England now abed shall think themselves accursed they were not here, and hold their manhoods cheap whiles any speaks that fought with us upon Saint Crispin's day. _Where's the quote from?"

I looked around and no hands went up. I sighed and lifted my hand.

"Ms. Swan."

"It's from Shakespeare's _Henry the Fifth _and refers to several battles fought on Saint Crispin's day, on being the battle of Agincourt that took place on October 25, 1415." I felt everyone's eyes on me as I answered.

"Correct," the professor exclaimed. "And, as Ms. Swan explained, Shakespeare wrote the speech about the battle of Agincourt, which today's lecture is about."

Jasper glanced over at me several times during the hour long lecture. I did my best to ignore him, but I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to avoid him after class. What was I going to tell him? Hell, what was I going to tell Alice? I scribbled the question in the margin and passed my notebook to Edward.

"I don't know," he wrote back. "We'll figure something out :)."

I shook my head as I started taking notes again. We had ten minutes left in class when my phone vibrated. I covertly took it out and look at the message.

_B, what happened? J told me you broke down and that it wasn't L. A_

I groaned and hit reply. Edward took better notes than me. I liked history, and this class was interesting, but I had trouble determining what was important, unlike Edward.

_A, let's leave it at a bad day. B_

"Okay, folks," the professor was saying. "We'll talk about the paper next class. Be sure to read the next section. Get out of here." The class chuckled as he waved us out of the room like we were chickens.

Emmett was waiting for us with Alice. _Oh boy!_

"Bad day, my ass," Emmett bellowed when he saw me. "What happened?"

I frantically tried to think of some way of explaining my behavior. The only thing that came to mind was what I'd told Alice. "Believe what you want, Emmett. I was having a bad day, and it all started when I woke up at three from a horrible dream about a freaking bunny dressed as a flipping clown."

Both Jasper and Alice stared at me.

"Bunny? Clown? What in the world is that supposed to mean?"

"It means it none of your business. I don't want to talk about it, and Edward has been sworn to secrecy."

"Oh, what am I then? Chop suey?" Alice asked, arms crossed and a pout forming.

"No, Alice," I cried. "I-I-I," what was I going to say? I fell silent. There was nothing I could say.

"She's overwhelmed and knew I would understand," Edward supplied, coming to my rescue.

Alice's mouth made an "O". Edward had come up with the one thing she wouldn't understand. It wasn't exactly a lie, but she didn't need to know my being overwhelmed wasn't due to my course load.

"And you didn't think Jasper or I would be able to help?" Emmett asked with his bottom lip thrust out.

I snickered. Rosalie was right behind him. She'd called me back after my first class and knew. She advised me to find and talk to Edward soon. I had planned on waiting until our classes were done. This was her fault.

"Nope," Rosalie said, causing Emmett to start. She took in our intimate group. "Edward is the only one who can help Bella."

"You know," Emmett stated, slinging an arm around Rosalie's shoulder.

"I can't say that I do," Rosalie replied. "I think it best for us all to wait for Bella to come to us. Let's go so these two can talk."

Rosalie gave me a meaningful look before she turned and walked away. I owed her.

"We owe Rosalie," Edward said, wrapping his arms around me once the others had disappeared. "You talked to her before me, didn't you?"

I nodded, melting back against him. I didn't want to move from the spot. "Can you blame me? I was confused, but it was my mom who pointed out some things I wasn't aware. Rosalie just told me to talk to you instead of her."

"Good. I know the gang is getting together later, as they do every Friday, but would you be against going out to dinner with me?"

I rolled me eyes. Since going to see _Scream_, we'd gotten together, minus Edward, until recently. It was horrible for Edward and me, and I had a feeling it would continue to be until we came clean. "That sounds great and better than spend the night with the gang."

We made the ten minute walk home, though it took us a half hour. Snow was covering the ground, and I couldn't help but drop my bag and fell backwards to the ground. It had been ages since I'd let loose or made a snow angel. To my surprise, Edward plopped down beside me to do ground jumping jacks with me.

A giggle erupted from me after we both got up. Our angels were so close together that their wings were touching. But what really had me snickering like a junior high girl was when Edward found a stick and drew a heart with 'B+E' inside, and then I took a picture of it.

Before I could put my phone back in my pocket, it vibrated with a message from Alice.

_B – Are you and Edward coming? A_

I showed the message to Edward. "Tell her _no_."

_A – No. B_

We had reached the house, and my car was parked on the street. Edward opened the trunk with the spare key I gave him; Alice had done the same. He was free to use either of our cars, though he didn't often. The others were just walking out when we pulled away.

"We couldn't have cut that any closer," I declared, looking over my shoulder. I could just make out Jasper. He was shading his eyes with his hand, glaring in the direction we drove.

"I can only imagine what they're thinking," Edward said with a laugh. "It's not easy to tell Alice no and get away without an explanation.

I shook my head when my cell rang a second later. _Alice_. "What am I going to tell her?" I grumbled.

"Don't answer," Edward quipped.

"She'll keep calling until I do."

"Turn it off, throw it in your purse, and do the same with mine." He pulled his cell out and handed to me.

I laughed when it started ringing. I ignored the call and turned it off. "So where are you taking me?"

"I thought we would stay close. How's Olive Garden sound?"

"Yum is what I say."

~~ LB ~~

Edward and I were in our own little bubble after we ordered, so when an expletive escaped passed his lips, it was a shock. I followed his gaze and spotted the gang.

"For all that is lovely. What are they doing here?" I asked in a whisper.

"I have no clue." His eyes were hard as he stared at our friends.

"I hope they don't see us."

Alice turned, I had to think fast. I did the first thing that popped in my mind. I kissed Edward. His hand came up, obscuring my face.

"I wonder why Edward and Belle didn't want to hang tonight," I heard Emmett ask.

"Who knows," Rosalie replied.

"They both have been acting weird since Bella ran into me," Jasper drawled.

"Can we please stop discussing this? Bella told us it was none—" Alice's voice faded as they walked further into the restaurant than were Edward and I were sitting.

We broke apart and started laughing. "I can't believe they didn't see us," Edward remarked.

"And let them into our bubble." I shook my head. "I just want it to be the two of us for a few days."

Edward beamed at me. "Whatever you want, love."

His fingers brushed along my cheek, cupping it. I shivered, leaning into his hand. I would never get tired of the way he made me feel.

**A/N: Hell is going to break loose when the gang finds out about Bella and Edward. I have a couple of ideas of how they are going to find out that I'm working with. I'm not sure if either will pan out, but it's a start.**

**Now for a couple of citations to avoid plagiarism:**

"**We few, we happy few…" is from ****Shakespeare's **_Henry the Fifth__**, Act 4, Scene 3. **_**I had to memorize this Saint Crispin's Day Speech for an English class that I took in college. **

**I thought the speech would be appropriate to use it for an European history class since more than one battled happened on Saint Crispin's Day, those battles being Battle of Agincourt in 1415, the Battle of Balaklava (Charge of the Light Brigade) during the Crimean War in 1854 and the Battle of Leyte Gulf in the Pacific theatre in 1944. The Battle of Agincourt was dramatized by Shakespeare. In Henry V which features the St. Crispin's Day Speech, King Henry inspired his much outnumbered English forces to fight the French saying "the fewer men, the greater share of honor." The history part of this is from Wikipedia.**

**Thanks to my wonderful beta, shelikesthesound, for editing this chapter. Without her help, this story would've gone astray at the fifth chapter. LOL! No, it probably wouldn't have, but definitely would have been riddled with grammar errors.**


	15. Confrontation Switch-a-roo

Chapter 15 — Confrontation Switch-a-roo

I could hardly believe Valentine's Day was approaching, but more importantly, it would be the first time I would celebrate it with someone besides my parents or Alice. It was also difficult to comprehend that Edward and I had been a couple for three weeks and no one knew. The gang was still hounding me on what had transpired the day I ran to Jasper in tears. Edward and I had evaded that and many other questions. We'd also avoided being too cozy around them.

The only time Edward and I'd had time alone was on Wednesday nights when Alice, Emmett, and Jasper all had night classes. It happened to be Wednesday, and I was camped out on Edward's bed working on finishing my history paper while Edward sat at his keyboard, headphones tight to his head. Twice, I was distracted by the way his hands moved across eighty-eight keys. If I kept staring, my paper wasn't going to get done. So I flipped around and sat with my back to Edward, working diligently from the notes he'd helped me with nearly a week ago.

I was just finishing my closing paragraph when Edward slammed the headphones down and stomped out of the room. Shaking my head, I got up and found him with his hands braced on the kitchen table. The musical composition, the continuation of my Christmas gift, was straining his mental abilities.

"I just don't know what's wrong with it," he lamented as I brushing my fingers through his hair.

"Play it for me."

"Give me a few minutes," he said, looking over at me. There were bags under his bloodshot eyes. It was like he'd been dragged out of a smoked-filled bar at two in the morning. Of course he didn't smell like cigarettes. A clean, woodsy-mint scent clung to his skin and hair, like he'd just step out of the shower.

I looked over at the clock in the kitchen. It was nearly eleven and Alice wasn't back yet. That was unlike her, but she might have gone back to Jasper's to study. I snorted. _Right!_ Alice and Jasper didn't have a single class together this semester. She just didn't want Edward to find out what she and Jasper were really doing.

"It can wait until tomorrow," I remarked, taking his hand. "You need a long break."

Edward squeezed my hand before releasing it. He moved toward the hall, and I followed him back to his room.

"I'll take those." I held out my hand for my books and laptop.

He shook his head and placed them on his desk. Turning toward me, he stalked and caused me to walk backward. One hand came up to cup my cheek as the other pushed the door closed. I barely registered the click before his lips were drinking from mine.

"Stay here tonight." His whisper caressed my mouth gently.

I couldn't think of a reason why I shouldn't stay; though, in the far corners of my mind, I knew there was a reason I couldn't. Edward captured and swallowed my "yes" as our kiss became fevered.

I woke early the next morning, wrapped in Edward's arms. His hand was resting on my stomach just above the hem of my pajama shorts and under camisole. I hated to leave before he roused, but I had an early English class. I extracted myself from his loose hold, grabbed my laptop, and sneaked out of the room, closing the door behind me.

"Bella?" Alice's voice came from behind me.

I grimaced at being caught before I turned and came face-to-face with Alice. She looked confused.

"What were you doing in Edward's room?"

I silently cheered. "I left my laptop last night." I held it up.

"Oh."

The door to the room in question opened and Edward stumbled groggily out, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my cheek.

"What's going on?" Alice asked.

"Crap!" Edward exclaimed lowly. Louder, he asked, "Why aren't you on the way to your first class?"

"It was cancelled today as the prof has a wedding to go to in Florida," Alice answered. "Now, answer my question."

How in the world were we going to explain this away? Nothing was coming to me.

"We're dating," Edward sighed.

Alice's eyes went wide. "What! How long?"

"Later," I said, breaking free of Edward's hold once again and Alice's look of betrayal.

~~ LB ~~

I decided to avoid Alice during our normal Thursday lunch together with Rosalie. I couldn't face her or the questions she would have ready. I decided to surprise Edward instead with lunch. He had texted me, saying he would be working on his midterm musical piece in one of the practice rooms at the performing arts center and wouldn't have time to eat.

I rushed out of the Union just as Alice was coming in.

"Bella, where are you going?" she yelled after me.

I held up the paper bag and kept walking away. Three minutes later, and a little breathless, I was peeking into each practice room. I was getting close to the last room when I finally found Edward. Without even knocking, I entered the room. Edward looked up from the piano and a smile lit his face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have your lunch," I replied, sliding on the bench next to him.

Edward wrapped his arm around me, kissing me. "Thanks." He sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm afraid Alice has been busy. Emmett and Jasper both know."

"Great! What did you say?"

"Nothing. Class had already started, and I escaped here right after."

Edward began playing, and I listened, thinking about the confrontation to come. Soon all thoughts fled my mind as I was swept away in a playful, dark melody. Notes chased each other in the teasing tone only to be warded off by the gloomy undertone.

"Argh," Edward howled, slamming his hands on the piano keys. They made a loud crash, clinking glass falling with thunder. "What's wrong with this?"

"Is this what you were working on last night?"

"Yes."

"Do you mean for it to be playful or chilling?"

"Playful," he answered, turning his head to look at me, "like we were the night in the snow."

I recalled that day. We had escaped Olive Garden unseen by the gang. When we returned home, we had a snowball fight. Laughter had filled the cold night air. By the time we entered the warm house, we were both chilled to the bone and red-faced; I also had snow clinging to my hair. It had been fun and a memory I would treasure as it had inspired the poem my professor and the class had loved. But the gloominess was sending storm clouds over the playful scene I remembered. "I can hear the teasing, but I also hear a storm brewing."

"A brewing storm?" Edward questioned.

"Yes, start at the beginning and I'll tell you when to stop."

Edward's fingers moved smoothly across the ivory and ebony keys. About fifteen bars in, I stopped him. "Right here is where the storm starts. It's still playful but foreboding. Is that what you're going for?"

Edward turned his gazing at me for a long moment. "No. I'm going for playful only."

"Try making the thunderous notes sound like laughter," I suggested.

Edward made a few notation changes on the sheet music. When he played it again, I could see the snowball fight and hear our laughter resonant in the piece. It was like magic. His hands stilled and a bewildered expression marred his features; he scooted to the side, throwing one leg over the bench, facing me. I copied his position and Edward reached down, taking hold of my hands.

"I've been working on that for a week and a half. How is it that you could hear what I couldn't?"

"You're too close to the piece, Edward. This was the first time I've heard it. You know the saying, 'fresh pair of eyes'?" Edward nodded. "Well, I was a fresh pair of ears."

Edward started laughing. "I'm going to have to remember that the next time I'm stuck."

I beamed at him and was just leaning to kiss him when the door opened.

I turned as Edward looked over my shoulder.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm surprised to see you here," a music professor, I've only seen once, greeted.

"Working on my midterm project," Edward replied.

"You're the first then. Let me hear what you've got so far."

Edward shuffled the music and began playing once again. He started with the piece he'd written me for Christmas. The transition to the new piece was flawless. Our whole story was conveyed beautifully through the music. Tears were forming in my eyes as the last notes rang.

Edward turned back to the professor, waiting for a critique.

The professor gazed back thoughtfully. "That is quite a moving piece," he said. "There is so much raw emotion in it. I haven't heard anything like this from a student before."

"Thank you, professor. There's a poem that goes with the first half."

I blushed. "No, there are two poems. I wrote the second before hearing the next part."

"Really," the professor remarked. "Are you a student here?"

"Yes," I answered. "English major with creative writing emphasis."

"Your name?"

"Isabella Swan."

The music professor made note on the top of the papers he hand in his hand. "Perhaps a reading is in order while Mr. Cullen plays in the midterm showcase," the professor said. "It's never been done, but I'm sure it can be arranged."

I blanched at the idea but held me tongue. It was up to Edward, and I wanted to talk about it with him first.

~~ LB ~~

I walked into the living room and was confronted by the gang.

"Sit, Belle," Emmett demanded, pointing to my favorite chair.

I folded my arms over my chest and didn't move. The front door opened and in walked Edward. I gave him a "what-are-we-going-to-do" look. He placed his bag on the floor after returning my gaze with a "let-me-try-something."

"Explain," Emmett demanded of Edward.

"Emmett," he started, "did you tell Alice or me when you started dating Rosalie?"

Ah, the "deflect back" technique. I hoped it worked.

Emmett shuffled his feet back and forth. "No, that's a different situation."

"How is hiding the fact that Edward and I are dating different than when you started dating Rosalie," I asked, outraged.

"Because no one knew Rosalie; I know you, Belle, and Edward. So why hide it?"

Edward groaned, swiping a hand down his face.

I couldn't answer that without revealing how long we'd been hiding it. I decided to try a different tactic; Alice wasn't going to like what I was going to try.

"Alice, I'm sure there are some things you are keeping from Edward." My eyes caught hers before moving to Jasper.

Alice blushed crimson, understanding what I was implying.

Rosalie snickered but said nothing like Jasper. I wasn't sure, but she might have known about Edward and me.

"Still, Bella, you could've told me." Alice pouted.

"And you would've told Jasper … who might've told Emmett … and, well, Emmett tells Rosalie everything," Edward remarked.

"Hey, leave me out of this." Rosalie laughed. "I knew and said nothing, deciding to help you keep your relationship a secret until you were ready to spill."

Edward and I turned and gaped at Rosalie. True, I felt she knew, but I didn't expect to hear her admit to helping us.

I was about to say something when my cell rang. I unapologetically answered. "Hi Mom," I said. "Yes, we'll still be there … Getting ready to leave shortly … Okay, see you soon." Edward, Alice, Jasper, and I were meeting Carlisle, Esme, Mom, and Dad at the grill for dinner.

Alice's eyes lit up when I gazed over at her, the realization of our dinner plans hitting her. She dug her phone out of her pocket.

"Let's see what Mom has to say about this, Edward."

Jasper snatched up the phone before Alice could dial.

"Watch it, Jasper," she hissed, reaching for her phone.

Jasper held it above his head out of Alice's reach. He leaned in and whispered something to her. She colored again and shook her head vigorously, her eyes locking with Edward's.

Edward's mouth was in a hard line, and his eyes were drawn together as he took in his sister. "Is there something you'd like to tell me, Alice?" he asked.

"Um, no," Alice replied, sending me a pleading look.

I winced. Her answer was a little too fast. I wouldn't help her.

Edward kept his eyes trained on Alice as he asked, "Jasper, are you sle—"

"God, Edward," Alice interrupted with her hands on her hips.

Edward raised a brow at his sister, silently telling her to continue.

"Must you play big brother _now_." Alice glanced at her watch. "We're going to be late if we don't leave soon."

Edward said nothing as he crossed his arms, leaning back against the front door. Alice huffed pinning him with a "I-can't-believe-you're-acting-like-this" look. He raised his hand in a "well" fashion.

I praised myself for being able to read Alice's and Edward's non-verbal communication. I moved to stand with Rosalie and Emmett — out of the line of fire.

Jasper made to move, but Alice stayed his movements by catching his hand. He sighed, sending me a pleading look.

I shook my head. It was my fault for bring it up. Edward must've understood what I was saying to Alice, without coming right out and spilling that I knew.

"Quite the dilemma you put Alice in," Rosalie whispered close to my ear.

"You know about them?" I whispered back. "Does Emmett?"

"No. I like Jasper and don't want him to get clobbered."

"Fine," Alice shouted, causing Rosalie and me to turn back to the standoff.

"Fine, what?" Emmett asked.

"I don't need you to go big brother, either," Alice said, wheeling around to face Emmett. "We gathered to get answers from Bella and Edward. How in the world did this turn into me being thrown under the bus?"

I laughed. "You tell Edward. I'll answer your question from this morning," I said in compromise.

"You first," Alice countered.

"Oh no," Edward yelled. "What is it that I should know, Alice?"

"Yes," Jasper drawled, wiping his hands on his jeans.

Alice turned and gaped at him.

"_Yes?_" Emmett said, scratching his head. "I'm confu—." It dawned on him, and he took a step forward.

Rosalie put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Let Edward handle this."

Edward slapped a hand down on Jasper's shoulder. "Look, Jasper, you're good for Alice. Continue treating her like you have been, and we won't have a problem. And don't tell me about your encounters," he said. He turned his attention to Alice. "Alice, if he steps out of line, you tell me." She nodded. "Now, I've been dating Bella for three weeks. We kept it from everyone because we wanted time to ourselves."

"I understand," Alice said, wrapping her arms around Edward and Jasper, hugging them both.

"Emmett, do you understand why?" I asked.

"Yea, I do. Rosie and I have to run; plans with my parents."

Edward held out his hand, and I grabbed it after hugging Rosalie and Emmett.

Dinner was wonderful. Our parents were not surprised when Alice let it slip about Edward and me with an apology. Mom and Esme both hugged me while Dad and Carlisle started giving Edward the riot act. I had to laugh. It wasn't that long ago when Edward had said the same things to Jasper.

**A/N: I really love these two kids. What are your thoughts on how they handled the confrontation with their friends?**

**Hugs to my wonderful beta, shelikesthesound. **


	16. Valentine's Day

Chapter 16—Valentine's Day

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long. My beta (shelikesthesound) and I have had a couple of hectic weeks—with work, personal life, etc. This chapter is definitely worth the wait.**

**Enjoy!**

Edward had been secretive for the last week, though he repeatedly told me not to worry about Valentine's Day. Apparently, he had it in the bag. His refusal to tell me anything—whether or not he'd look at my list of suggestion or had other ideas—didn't help me in the least. It wasn't that I was being nosy or wanted ideas on what to get him; I wanted to know what he had planned or get some kind of idea so I could purchase something to wear. All he would tell me was that we were going out to dinner, but not where or even the dress code of the restaurant.

"Come on. Tell me what you have planned," I begged as we made the long, cold walk back home. It was days like this I wished we could drive to campus, but we lived too close. I sucked.

"Nope. I'm not spilling," he said with a broad smile. "Why do you want to know so badly? Can't I surprise you?"

"That's just it. I hate surprises. Not to mention, how am I supposed to know what to wear?"

He shook his head and, with a laugh, said, "I've got everything, and I mean _everything_, taken care of. There is nothing for you to worry about."

I groaned. "But —"

Edward blocked my path in a flash. He pressed his mouth to mine, effectively silencing me. Pulling away, he said, "No buts, Bella. You just make sure you're home by four tomorrow afternoon."

"Fine," I huffed. I didn't like it, but what choice did I have? He had planned everything and didn't want my input; though I did give him a few suggestions. Who knows? He could have chosen something from my list. I was still going to try and get a clue from Alice or Rosalie. Maybe one of them knew something. I reached into my pocket as Edward and I walked into the front door. Both Alice and Rosalie were waiting for me.

"Finally. We're going to be late," Rosalie said.

"Give me your bag," Edward requested at my bewildered expression.

I turned and looked at him. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. What in the world was going on?

"Come on, Bella," Alice said excitedly. "We have to meet our moms." She motioned to Rosalie, herself, and me.

"What!? I have a paper to write."

"That's not due for four weeks," Alice retorted. "You have plenty of time."

"So? I don't go out often on a school night," I argued back. There was no way I was going out.

"It's only three-thirty," Rosalie said, eyeing the clock. "We'll be back by nine or ten. You're coming with us."

Again, it seemed I had no choice. I handed Edward my bag and pecked him on the cheek before following Alice and Rosalie out.

"Where are we going?" I asked once we were nearing the interstate.

Alice turned to look at where I sat in the back of Rosalie's car. "Bella, I told you last night that our moms had planned a spa evening for us."

"You did?" I searched my mind and couldn't recall Alice telling me.

"Yes, we're to meet them at Ananya," Rosalie added.

"Sorry. I don't remember that conversation."

"Well, you were eye deep in your notebook," Rosalie said. "I told you, Alice, she wasn't listening."

Alice turned around, shaking her head.

"Do either of you know what Edward has in store for me?" I asked.

"You think he told us!" Rosalie exclaimed with a giggle. "Don't you think Alice and I have been trying to get all three guys to tell us something."

"Usually Edward is all 'Alice, help me. I don't know where to take so and so.' I asked him three days ago if he needed help and he told me 'No, I've got it handled.' And you know what? I believed him."

I huffed. "So both of you go jack squat."

"Basically." Rosalie shrugged.

"Not exactly," Alice remarked, facing me again. "Edward knows how to play up the romance of the day. Be prepared for several surprises throughout the day."

"Like …" Rosalie prodded.

"Well," Alice hedged. "Don't judge him. One year he sent his ex-girlfriend small gifts throughout the day, only they came to me instead. She had broken up with him two days before V-day. He couldn't cancel the orders but was able to change the delivery information."

"What did you get?" I asked, excitement coursing through me as I tried to guess at what Edward had planned.

"Cheap trinkets and flowers," Alice said with a wave of her hand, but she continued. "Candy jewelry, daisies, and a stuffed bear holding a heart, to name a few of the silly things."

I knew that stuffed bear. It was sitting front and center on her bed. I smiled. I hadn't known Alice had gotten it from Edward, but it was thoughtful gift.

"You still have the bear," Rosalie commented.

"Of course I do. I know he loves me—not in the same way he does you, Bella."

"Ew! Ew! It would be gross if he did," I said, pointing my finger toward the back of my throat making retching noises.

Alice and Rosalie started cracking up. "You can say that again," Rosalie said once she calmed.

"All I'm trying to tell you, Bella, is that you don't have to worry. Edward will make the day special for the both of you. You'll love whatever he has in store."

"And if I don't?"

"Then tell him," Rosalie said with a sigh. "I haven't known him long, but from what I do know, he would want to be told."

Rosalie was right. While we waited in the car for Alice and Jasper, Edward told me he was disappointed at Alice's behavior. She was willing to tell the others about us, but she wasn't willing to come clean about sleeping with Jasper.

"_I'm not an idiot. She could have told me, instead of letting me find out from your hinting. I knew something more was going on between her and Jasper. I never imagined she was sharing his bed!" He slammed his hand against his leg in exasperation._

_I was surprised. He hadn't suspected before I'd hinted. He had asked Jasper straight out, but Alice had cut his question off. "Then, help me understand. If you didn't know he was sleeping with your sister, why did you ask?"_

"_I really wasn't sure if you were implying they were sleeping together or something else. So, it was a buff, a shot in the dark. I'm glad Jasper told me the truth." He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't know how Carlisle is going to handle the news. Alice is his baby girl—he'll probably blow a gasket and then give Jasper the third degree on respecting her and wearing protection."_

_I blushed; it's not like I haven't thought about taking that step with Edward. I decided I wasn't quite ready to bring up the topic with him. "And you don't think you're not going to have a talking to when my dad finds out that we're dating. Hell, Carlisle will likely join in."_

"_Oh, he'll definitely join in." Edward groaned. "It's not like I haven't heard the lecture before. I could recite it verbatim."_

"_Then give it to Jasper," I suggested._

_Edward started chuckling. "Oh, that would be classic, especially since his driving."_

I let out a giggle, remembering how Jasper had squirmed. Rosalie had yet to hear the story of that drive.

"What's so funny?" Rosalie asked, looking at me in the rear view mirror.

"Did Alice tell you about Jasper's lecture from Edward?"

"No, she didn't," she answered, glancing over at Alice. "What was it about?"

"Boundaries, respecting me, yadda yadda," Alice said in a bored voice. "Like Jasper would ever disrespect me and get away with it."

"That's not how I remember it," I disagreed. "If it was just about respecting boundaries, it wouldn't have had Jasper fidgeting as he drove."

"Oh, do tell," Rosalie demanded playfully.

I related how Edward had waited until we were on the interstate to address Jasper.

"_Uh, Jasper," Edward started._

_Jasper looked in the rear view mirror before answering. "Yes."_

_Edward caught my eye and winked._

_I bit my lip to keep from laughing. I knew what was coming._

"_Alice told me I couldn't read you the riot act when I first met you, but all things considered, I think it's overdue."_

_Alice turned and glared at her adoptive brother. "Oh, no you don't."_

"_Let him say his peace," Jasper implored her, placing his hand on her knee._

"_Fine." Alice huffed, crossing her arms over her chest._

"_Go on, Edward," Jasper encouraged._

"_What are you intentions?"_

_I couldn't help it and let out a snorting laugh. Edward jumped right in, and Jasper squirmed while hemming and hawing, but it was Edward's smile that had me still giggling. _

"_Never mind. You can tell me later, but I think I already know."_

"_Thanks, man. And there's more you want to say to me."_

"_I can see by the way you treat my sister that you love her, but love without respect and honesty—"_

_Jasper cut Edward off. "I would never hurt or lie to Alice."_

_Edward smirked. "Good, we're on the same page. I care what happens in Alice's life, and if she ever comes to me, you'll not only have me to deal with but _our_ Father."_

_I heard Jasper gulp. "I … I know."_

_Alice turned and scowled at Edward. "You're not going to say anything tonight, are you?"_

_He shook his head. "No, I'm not opening that can of worms. It would be better if they heard it from you." Edward glowered at Alice, speaking volumes, before addressing Jasper again. "All I'm saying is respect, honor, and cherish her. Don't cross any boundaries she throws up. Got me?"_

"_I hear you. I do cherish her, and I would put her life before mine."_

_Edward said nothing, taking hold of my hand and squeezing it gently as if saying "so would I." I didn't understand, and the conversation ended with that said._

"I still can't believe he said that," Alice said when I finished the story. "And … why didn't you tell me Edward felt the same way?"

I shrugged, saying, "I didn't think much about the action until now." What I failed to mention was I still didn't understand Edward's meaning or why he would save me from danger only to put his life on the line.

"If it matters, Emmett would push me out of the way if a car was barreling toward me," Rosalie said as she parked outside the spa.

Would Edward really put himself in danger for me?

"Do you really believe he would, Rosalie?" Alice asked as we reached our moms. She sounded just as confused—no, that wasn't what I was; I was more or less worried about losing Edward.

"Yes," she answered simply. "I would hate to see him injured, but I would be grateful he saved me from getting hurt. But if he died, I would be devastated."

"And that's what a loving relationship should be. Putting someone else before yourself, no matter the situation," Esme commented, adding to our conversation.

"But why, Mom?" Alice questioned. "I just don't understand why Jasper would put his life before mine."

My eyes went wide as my mouth made an 'O'. Did Alice realize what she was revealing? It was Rosalie's mom, Becca, who answered. Alice and I had met Becca on a few occasions as we had helped Rosalie plan her wedding—that was to take place in June. She was cool, down to earth, and very insightful. Rosalie took after her in those ways. "Let me ask you this. Do you love Jasper?"

"Yes," Alice answered.

I nodded.

"Do you see a future with him? Marriage? Children?"

"Absolutely."

I again nodded, catching Mom and Esme's smile.

"What would you do if someone was holding him at gunpoint?"

I turned and caught Alice's wide eyes. "I'd push him out of the way or step in front of him."

"Why?"

"Because he's my life, and I would be nothing without him in it."

Holy cow! My revelation hit me in the gut; Edward was my world, too. "Excuse me," I said, my voice catching on the last word. I walked away, pulling out my phone and dialing Edward.

"Bella," I heard Mom yell as I continued putting distance between myself and the others.

I needed to have a private conversation with Edward. I hoped they would understand.

"Hello," he answered.

"Hey," I replied. "We've arrived."

"Good to know, but you didn't need to call."

"I know. I wanted to." I wiped tears from my eyes, hoping he couldn't hear in my voice that I was weeping.

"Well, thank you. I'll tell Jasper and Emmett when they arrive. Have fun."

"I will, and, Edward, thank you for loving me so much." My voice was tight and rough. There goes trying to keep him from finding out I was crying. I heard a door open and a voice.

"You're welc … wait, where's this coming from?" Edward asked. He sounded confused and concerned. "Hold on, don't answer yet." I heard a rustle, a muffled "give me a minute," a door close, and the squeak of springs. "Okay, Bella, talk to me."

I swiped at my eyes again before answering. "What Jasper said about putting his life before Alice's and you squeezing my hand right after," I reminded him.

Edward was silent for a long moment. When he finally spoke, his voice was a low whisper. "You just now understand what that hand squeeze meant?"

"Yes … no … I don't know," I said, frustrated at myself for not catching on sooner.

He chuckled at my obvious dilemma.

"Don't laugh at me." I looked over at the others, and Mom was moving toward me. I waved for her to stay there and held up one finger.

"I'm sorry, love. I know it's not funny, but I can't help it. I thought you understood."

"Okay," I said with a chuckle, "maybe it's a little funny. I better get back so we can check-in. I love you."

"I love you, too. See you later."

I ended the call and rejoined the others. "Are you okay, dear?" Mom asked, concern coloring her voice.

"Yes. I just needed a bit of reassurance about something."

All eyes turned to me. Alice had her brow furrowed but wisely didn't ask what.

"All right then," Esme said. "Let's get inside."

Four hours later, I was refreshed and relaxed from a facial, massage, and a body wrap; I smelled like coconuts, sugar, and honey. I also had French-tipped fingers and toes. When I went for my credit card, Mom covered my hand, saying my treatment was already paid for—a gift from her and Dad. I thanked her, and she promised to pass my thanks onto Dad.

After a quick meal at a deli, that our moms insisted on, we girls were making our way back to Bellingham.

"Um, Bella, what were the … um … waterworks about earlier?" Alice asked hesitantly.

I thought about not answering. "I had a revelation about what you said about Jasper being your life."

"Mom was right," she said quietly.

"About …"

"Esme told us you had realized something as my mom questioned Alice. Care to share?" Rosalie queried.

"I can't imagine what my life would be like without Edward. I had to call and tell him."

Alice twisted in her seat, beaming at me. "What did he say?"

I thought back to the brief conversation Edward and I'd had. "I never told him how my revelation came about. I just thanked him for loving me."

"You have to tell him," Alice whispered. "Knowing my brother, he's probably worried that you're going to break up with him."

I hadn't gotten that impression, but Alice knew him a little better. She might be right. I was silent the rest of the drive, deep in thought and beating myself up. I shouldn't have called him.

As soon as Rosalie was in front of the house, I jumped out of the car before she shut it off, rushing inside. Emmett was inside, dozing on the couch, but Edward wasn't in the living room. I raced down the hall to his room. His normally open door was closed; I knocked before trying the handle. It was locked.

"Edward," I called out, knocking again. No answer came.

I turned and found Emmett behind me. He opened his arms to me. I collapsed against his chest, tears streaming down my cheeks, vaguely hearing him sooth me.

"Bella, he said something about needing to work on a song. He might have his headphones on."

I woke the next morning not knowing how I had gotten in bed. And I smelled flowers. Confused, I sat up on my elbows and looked around. Red petals dusted my bed. There were also petals on the floor, making a path to the door. Three vases of red, pink, and yellow carnations sat next to my bed, on my dresser, and desk. A card was propped up against the vase on the desk with a small heart-shaped box with a silver bow next to it. I smiled at the scene. How had Edward managed to not wake me?

I slid out of bed, petals falling to the floor, and walked over to my desk, picking up the card. I took it out of the white envelope, reading it. It said: "Happy Valentine's Day" on the front with two hearts and bubbles surrounding the text; inside was printed "If the sun refused to shine / If romance ran out of rhyme / You would still have my heart / Till the end of time / / I Love You." I recognized the few printed lines. They were from _My Valentine_ by Martina McBride. Further, Edward had written, "Bella, you make my heart sing just by smiling, laughing, and just being you. In such a short time, you have captured my heart and no words will ever come close to describing how happy you make me. I love you, and I can't imagine my life without you in it. Edward."

A hand flew to my chest as I placed the card back down and I fanned my face with the other, willing the tears not to fall. I reached for the box with anticipation. I lifted the lid, after finding the bow wasn't wrapped all the way around, and peered inside. It was empty or I thought it was. I flipped the lid over and found "February 14, 2003" written in Edward's fine script. I looked in the bottom again, turned it upside down, and a tightly folded piece of paper fell out. "Shower, dress comfortably, and breakfast will be waiting when you're ready. I love you, Edward."

I did as he instructed. I had a smile firmly planted on my face when I stepped out of my bedroom a half hour later. My first class wasn't for another two hours. I couldn't understand, until the note from Edward, why my alarm went off early. I licked my lips when I was greeted with the smell of cinnamon. Had he made French toast? I couldn't wait to find out.

I wasn't disappointed. A plate was waiting for me, along with two other plates, each with a flute of orange juice next to it. When I sat I noticed that Edward had cut the bread into hearts. I moaned, like I had the first time I tasted his French toast, and didn't care if he or Alice heard; this creation was sinful.

A low and deep chuckle sounded from behind me. I shoved another forkful into my mouth before turning to face Edward. "Couldn't wait, could you?" he asked, keeping his eyes on me as he took slow, measured steps toward me.

_Holy cow!_ I thought, my eyes roaming over him. I had never noticed how his jeans hung low on his hips, but I also had seen him bare-chested once before and didn't look down. I swallowed, remembering. It was the same day I had first tasted this exact breakfast. I swallowed again at the look of pure love and desire evident in Edward's passionate stare.

Leaning down, he captured my syrup and cinnamon-covered lips with his. "Mmm," he moaned. "I see why you couldn't wait." His eyes wandered over me—from head to toe. "Simply delectable and intoxicating." He recaptured my lips, pulled me up to stand, and wrapped his arms around me.

I ran my hands up Edward's chest, up over his shoulders, finally grazing my wrists over the nape of his neck as my fingers tangled in his soft locks. I was rewarded with a groan as our kiss deepened. One of Edward's hands had moved down to cup my butt, the other caressing my thigh on its path downward and bringing my leg to wrap around his hip.

Someone clearing their throat had us breaking apart, gasping for breath. I took a step back, needing to put some distance between Edward and me. Lord knows how far we would have gone had we not been conveniently interrupted. I glanced over Edward's shoulder. Alice was trying to laugh, holding her side as her shoulders shook.

Edward pivoted, took one look at Alice, and walked out of the dining room. "There's a plate for you, too, Alice," he said over his shoulder.

My eyes narrowed into tiny slits.

"Sorry," she said. "It was getting too hot in here, and I don't ever want to see my brother … Ew!"

I blushed, averting my eyes as I bit my lip. Was I ready to bring up the subject Alice was implying? I still didn't know, and I felt my cheeks heat even more.

"Bella, you're blushing," Alice commented with a giggle. "You want to tumble—"

"Shsh!" I hushed her, hearing Edward's footsteps approaching from the hall.

When he sat, I noticed with regret, that he had donned a shirt. "Thanks for breakfast, Edward," Alice said, getting up. "I've got to get going. I'm meeting up with Jasper before class." She pecked his cheek and rushed out the front door with her bag.

~~ LB ~~

I was in the library, typing away on my laptop, when the new message window popped up. _Dean Clearwater_.

I wondered why he was contacting me. I would be sitting in the English class he teaches in an hour; it must be important if it couldn't wait until then. I sighed, opening up the message.

_Ms. Swan,_

_Would you please come by my office before class today? I have something I would like to discuss with you. It won't take long._

_Dean Clearwater_

I gathered up my things and passed Alice on my way out of the library. I said nothing to her as I rushed to see what my dean wanted.

"Ms. Swan," he greeted when I entered. I was surprised to see him outside his office. "Please let's sit." He motioned for me to sit in one of the chairs that lined the wall. He took the seat one away from me.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked.

"No, not at all," he answered. "One of the music professors came to me about a composition one of his students is working on. He informed me that you have written two poems in response to the work."

"Yes," I said, blushing.

"I have no problem if you want to read them during the concert."

"I haven't talked to the composer yet."

He nodded. "Let me know."

"I will. Is that all?"

"No." He handed me a slender white box with a pink ribbon tied around it.

I looked at the dean in question.

"That and a message asking me to deliver it to you were in my mailbox last night. I'll see you in class," he said, excusing himself.

I ripped the ribbon off wondering what was inside and if it was from Edward. I soon revealed a chocolate bar wrapped in a picture of the snow angels Edward and I had made. The heart he had drawn and written "B+E" stood out in red. I melted, like the chocolate soon would in my mouth, at the effortless declaration of Edward's love for me.

I careful removed the wrapper and found writing on the back. "I can't wait to see you in our history class. ;) Hope you enjoy the chocolate and the hint. I love you. E"

_Hint? Was I missing something?_ I picked the box back up, nothing else was inside. What in the world was the hint? Maybe Alice can help me decipher the clue.

_A – Edward had delivered a personalized chocolate bar to me. B_

I left it at that. I would ask for her input, but would wait.

_B – That is really sweet. What did the wrapper say? A_

Whoa! I couldn't tell her about the picture. She had to see it.

_A – That he can't wait for our history class. That he hoped I'd enjoy the treat and the HINT. What do you make of it?_

Her response wasn't immediate. So, while I waited, I moved to sit in the lounge in the foyer. My cell beeped.

_B – Nice try, love; Alice texted me, in error, instead of you. Her answer, while intriguing, is nowhere close. LOL! Not something I wanted to hear from her, mind you. Gives me something to think about, though. E_

What in the world had Alice guessed? I tried calling her, and my call went straight to voicemail. "Aaugh! Alice, what in the world did you text your _brother_?!" I left for her to pick up later.

It wasn't long after I left that message another text come through.

_B – Crap! I think I sent this to Edward instead of you. I was texting back and forth with the both of you. _

Oh no! She had.

_Please tell me I didn't. I think the chocolate is the hint, and what does chocolate do when you heat it up … it melts. And don't you dare tell me if he ends of licking it off of you. A_

Alice!

_A – I can't do that because you did. This explains his text to me. *embarrassed* B_

With the image Alice put into my mind, I couldn't think about putting a piece in my mouth. It would have to wait until after my English class.

~~ LB ~~

Alice was waiting with Jasper outside his, Edward's, and my history class. I shook my head. "I know you didn't mean to do it. Just don't get that image back into my mind."

"What image?" Edward asked, snaking his arm around my waist and pulling me against him.

My eyes went wide. Alice didn't have to say a word, and the image of me covered in chocolate flew back to the forefront of my mind. "Uggh!" My hand went to my forehead, trying to push the picture back where it belonged.

Edward's arm tightened. "Do you have a headache?"

I shook my head before turning so I could whisper in his. "Melted chocolate."

"Oomph!" Edward exclaimed. "Point made."

"Care to share?" Jasper asked.

"No!" Edward and I both said.

Jasper held up his hands. "Okay, don't share. I didn't want to know anyway." He walked away, leaving Alice staring after him.

"This is _all_ my fault," she said, facing me. "I should've checked who I was responding to."

"We better get inside," I said to Edward as Jasper reappeared.

Jasper followed a moment later, taking a seat next to me. I could see the knowing smirk.

I leaned toward him whispering, "Alice told you."

He nodded, not commenting further.

Class was dull and didn't last the full time.

"I hate to run, love," Edward said, pulling into a hug.

"No need to explain. I'll see you at four."

I started to walk away and Edward still had a hold of my hand, refusing to let go. He slowly drew me back to him, caressing my lips with his. "Until later," he whispered, pecking my cheek and releasing me.

I pivoted and floated away a bit lightheaded. Without thinking, I reached into my satchel and pulled out the chocolate bar, ripped the silver foil, broke a piece off, and plopped it in my mouth. _Mmm!_ Not as good as breakfast, but the rich, creamy flavors were heaven sent.

~~ LB ~~

_Crap, crap, crap! _I thought as I fumbled with my phone, dropping it to the ground for a third time. My last class ran twenty minutes over. It was five after four. I was usually home or in the library by now.

"Bella," I heard my named called as I was finally able to keep my cell in my hand. I turned to see Emmett walking toward me.

"My class ran over. Give me a ride," I begged when he reached me.

"I've found her, Edward ... Her class ran over. I'll have her home in five minutes … Okay." He chuckled. "I'll tell her."

"Tell me what?" I asked, taking two steps for every step Emmett took.

"That there's no rush. Your reservations are not until eight."

Whew! That was a relief. "Do you know where he's taking me?"

"Yep, and I'm sworn to secrecy," Emmett replied, opening his car door for me.

I didn't press Emmett for any information as he drove me home. "Thanks," I said as my door was opened by Edward.

"I was getting worried."

"I was trying to call, but I was in such a rush, I kept dropping my phone. Thanks for sending Emmett to find me."

Edward offered me his hand and helped me out. "You're welcome. Though, Emmett was tasked to make sure you got home safe and sound."

"You thought of everything."

"I did, but I didn't plan for your class running over." He chuckled, and I joined him.

"What time do we need to leave?" I asked as Emmett drove off.

"By six," Edward answered, drawing me to his side and walking with me to the front door.

"Dress code?"

Edward looked up at the ceiling.

"You did ask?"

"You'll find _everything_ you need in your room," he replied, not answering my question, but kissed the tip of my nose.

I left the front room in a daze. How does one respond to that? I was still dazed when I walked into my room. I smiled at what I found my _favorite_ blue cashmere sweater paired with a black slacks and a choice of shoes. There was also a gift bag sitting on my pillow.

Walking over, I picked up the bag, looked inside, and pulled out a card with a smiley face on it. "Bella, have fun tonight. I wish I could tell you where Edward was taking you, but he's sworn Jasper to secrecy. Oh well, I tried for you. This is just a little something from me. I'll see you Sunday. Hugs, Alice."

I peeked back inside and took out a blue and silver bra and panty set. _La Perla._ I bit my lip. What was Alice thinking? It was true I'd told her about wanting something from this lingerie maker, but this ... now? I shook my head. Only she would choose now to give me such a gift. A note tumbled to my bedspread as I took in the silken detail.

"Hey, don't fret. Even if Edward doesn't see you in these, it doesn't mean you can't wear them." I could actually hear Alice telling me this.

I let out a laugh. Alice was right. There was no reason I couldn't wear them. The silky material would make me feel sexy, and it would be my secret. _Hell_, why not? If I chose to let Edward see me in a little less clothing, these were better than my usual dingy white.

I changed quickly, giggling as I slipped on the panties and bra. I put on the silken cashmere sweater and let it fall, hiding what was underneath. Another giggle erupted as I stepped into the dress pants. I felt wicked and a bit naughty. After touching up my makeup, I grabbed my purse and what I had gotten Edward. I glanced at my clock—I still had fifteen minutes—but I couldn't wait.

I stopped in my tracks. Edward had his back to me when I entered the living room. He was donning a black suit jacket over a—I did a double-take—dress shirt in an almost identical blue as my sweater. Holy smokes! It was suddenly hot.

The collar of Edward jacket was sticking up. I tiptoed to where I was standing behind him and fixed it, brushing my hands over his shoulders. I felt him stiffen under my fingers. "It's me," I uttered as I moved around him slowly. He shivered like I had dropped an ice cube down his back. I smiled to myself. I didn't know I could affect him that way. Standing on my toes, I touched my lips to his in a tender kiss while my hands made their way to his hair.

I drew back. Edward's eyes had closed, and the bob of his Adam's apple was well-defined as he swallowed. His breathing had quickened, coming in staggered gasps. I took a step back, removing myself from his body, and his eyes flew open, clearly ogling me as he caught his breath.

I didn't care. I'd been doing some ogling of my own.

"You look amazing."

"Thanks," I replied with a shy smile.

"Shall we?" he asked, picking up my coat and helping me put it on.

He quickly shrugged into his coat, opening the door motioning me to go through.

I gasped at what I saw sitting out front. I turned, facing Edward. "You didn't?"

"What if I did?"

I twisted back around, eyeing the white stretch limo, a grin spreading across my face. I think I squealed as Edward's hand came to rest on my back. He guided me over to the waiting car where the driver opened the rear door.

"Can I know now where you're taking me?" I pleaded when Edward slid in from the other side.

"All I'll tell you is we're going to Seattle."

Well, that was no help. There were a number of restaurants that called for business dress.

I cuddled up next to Edward as we talked. "Have you given any thought about me reading while you play?"

"I'd like my music to speak for itself."

"I feel the same way about my writing. If it can't stand alone …"

"… Then it doesn't stand a chance," Edward finished.

"Exactly. You're music inspired me—"

"And you inspired my music." Edward's hand came up to my cheek.

I turned, gazing at him with tears in my eyes. What had I done to deserve him? "I love you," I whispered, meeting him in a mind-melting kiss.

"Mr. Cullen," the voice of the driver came from a speaker. "We're nearing the restaurant."

Edward kissed me again before blindly reaching over and hitting a button. "Thank you."

In less than five minutes, the car came to a stop. I couldn't see a name and didn't recognize the area. The door opened and I was helped out by Edward.

My jaw dropped, the chocolate now made sense. We were parked near the front door of _The Melting Pot._ I would have never guessed or believed anyone had I been told. This was more than I expected.

Warm breath tickled my ear. "I take it by your speechlessness you're happy I didn't tell you."

I could only nod as he pressed a kiss to my temple.

Dinner was wonderful and an experience from the moment we stepped through the doors. The atmosphere screamed romance and the low lighting added to the ambience.

We were shown to a private table that was covered with rose petals. There was a heart formed in the center of the petals; inside the heart sat a wrapped gift. I had ignored it, sitting.

It was only after the salad course that Edward picked up the gift, handing it to me. "Please, Bella, open it."

I ripped the paper off and opened the hinged lid. My hand flew to my lips as I gasped.

**A/N: Okay, so don't hurt me. I love a good cliffhanger, and this chapter was just begging to end here.**

**Things got a bit heated between Edward and Bella in this chapter. I seriously wonder what would have happened had Alice not interrupted them. The gifts seemed to get better: 3 dozen carinations, a French Toast breakfast, a personalized chocolate bar, a limo, dinner at the _Melting Pot,_ and … Anyone else, besides me, wondering what Edward had the restaurant staff place inside the rose petal heart? I'm also curious as to what Bella got for Edward.**


	17. It's Better than Chocolate

Chapter 17 — It's Better than Chocolate

**A/N: I just want to remind you readers that Bella and Edward are having dinner at the Melting Pot.**

***** Warning: This chapter contains adult situations*****

_It was only after the salad course that Edward picked up the gift, handing it to me. "Please, Bella, open it."_

_I ripped the paper off and opened the hinged lid. My hand flew to my lips as I gasped._

I stared at the gift—diamond, garnet, silver, and gold. I couldn't accept this, could I? No, I couldn't. I knew Edward had money, but the dinner and limo had to be costing him a fortune. He had to take _this _back.

I lifted my eyes to meet Edward's. They were filled with love and uncertainty. I diverted my gaze, my eyelids sliding closed. "I can't accept this," I said softly.

Edward said nothing for the longest moment before putting his arm around me and whispered, "Bella."

I started at his sudden closeness. When I'd closed my eyes, I he'd been sitting across from me, so I didn't see him move to sit next to me.

"I want you to have it."

"You have to take it back. The limo ride and dinner is enough."

A chuckle resounded close to my ear before he pressed a kiss to my temple. "Even if I could take your gift back, I wouldn't."

He took the box from me and removed the ring, showing me the engraved names—Isabella and Edward—inside the band. Taking my left hand in his, he slipped the ring on my finger.

It was perfect.

He leaned in to capture my lips in a tender, yet passionate, kiss. "It's perfect."

"Diam—"

He brushed his lips against mine again. "White topaz."

I sighed. It appeared he wasn't going to take the ring back. I lifted my hand and examined it again. Two hearts—one a fiery garnet, and the other a white topaz—sat within bands of entwined silver and gold. It was beautiful and perfect for me—delicate and not overwhelming.

A wide smile appeared on my face, and my gaze shifted from the ring back to Edward. His eyes were shining, revealing his smile before I registered it. "Thank you, Edward."

"You're welcome."

I pulled my lip into my mouth as I reached for the gold envelope sticking out of my purse. I wasn't sure if he would like the tickets. I took a shot in the dark since I didn't want to ask Alice or Emmett for help. I thought I should have as I handed it to Edward. I knew he liked Debussy's _Clair de Lune_; he listened to it whenever he was stressing over his coursework, but I wasn't sure about Debussy's other works.

I heard the flap slip out of the tuck in the envelope. I hated the nasty taste of the glue and didn't seal envelopes unless I was mailing them. I sucked my lip further into my mouth. I couldn't look at Edward, but I was riveted. I needed to see his reaction—good or bad.

Edward gasped. His eyes moved from the tickets to my face and back again, twice. "You're going with me, right?"

I stared at him. This wasn't the reaction I had expected.

"Don't answer that. I want you to go with me."

I continued to stare at him, my eyes pinching in confusion. Was he saying he liked the gift?

"Hey, don't do that." Edward reached up, caressing my brow and gazing into my eyes until I relaxed. "I like what you got me. I've never heard Debussy's music live."

I grinned shyly, a blush creeping up my face as I continued staring into Edward's eyes. I reached up to touch his cheek and lean toward him. Our lips met, and we both moaned, our mouths ravishing each other.

Edward pulled back, panting and looking deeply into my eyes. I noticed his irises had darkened, and his lids were hooded. "Isabella ..."

My name came to me on a whispered breath. His voice was a lower and deeper timbre than normal, and it sent a shiver through me.

"… not here."

It was then that I realized my hands had traveled. I had pulled the tail of his shirt out of his slacks and was lazily caressing his lower back. "Right," I whispered back.

Edward excused himself as our waitress brought our meat selections and a fondue pot filled with vegetable broth hand-seasoned with herbs and spices. She instructed me on how long to cook the steak, chicken, shrimp, and pork.

I had a few pieces of chicken cooked for the both of us and was just dropping in two skewers of steak when he returned five minutes later and settled back across from me.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yes, just needed a few minutes to calm down."

I lowered my eyes as another blush stole across my cheeks. I had taken the time he was in the restroom to calm down, too.

There was tension crackling in the air around us for the rest of the meal. As soon as we were back in the limo, Edward was pulling me into his arms. His mouth descended upon mine, scorching it with a cunning sensuality that was part art form and part natural talent. It was nothing like the other kisses we had shared. His kisses were aggressive, his hot mouth claiming and the flick of his tongue coaxing and demanding against my lips. There was giddiness and flashes of heat in the pounding pulses of my blood. I ached for him to caress my bare skin. I felt my face heat as Edward's hands skimmed underneath my sweater, as if he had read my mind. I relaxed further into the kiss, my heart fluttering like hummingbird's wings.

I pulled away, panting, when my head started to spin from lack of oxygen. I felt Edward's hot breath against my neck as he tried to slow his breathing.

My senses were swimming; Edward was too close, and I couldn't think. I put a restraining hand up when he went to kiss me again, shaking my head. I tried to scoot away from him and found I was trapped underneath him. I was confused. When had we laid down?

"Um." I bit my lip, giving Edward a pleading look. Had he realized what position we were in?

"Christ," Edward said. He shifted back to a sitting position and then helped me. "Bella, forgive me."

My senses were beginning to clear. "There's nothing to forgive." I swung my head to look at Edward. He was flushed and pulling at his hair. I smiled, freeing one of his hands from its hold. "Please don't."

Edward tilted his head and took me in with sad, wanting eyes.

I put my hand on his knee, sliding it up slowly. I wasn't sure how to bring up going further, and it was clear that we both wanted more intimacy. My hand had just reached the middle of his thigh; he hadn't stopped it. Nothing was coming to me on how to tell him I was ready, so I just came out and said what was on my mind. "How prepared are you?"

Edward closed his eyes and swallowed. "I'm not prepared for—" His eyes popped open, going wide. "You want me to make love to you."

Not trusting my voice, I nodded and pulled my lip into my mouth. I released it a moment later as Edward reached up and stroked my cheek. I leaned in and kissed him.

"Are you sure?" he asked when I drew back.

I exhaled and whispered, "Yes."

Without breaking eye contact, Edward reached up and hit a button.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," the driver answered.

"Would you please stop at the Walgreens on Sunset?"

"Certainly." There was a humorous lilt in the single word answer the driver gave.

Edward pulled me to his side and idly played with the ends of my hair. I sighed, content while reflecting on the night so far. Even with my little freak out, the evening had been perfectly romantic. Alice had been right the previous night. Edward sure did know how to play up the romance.

"You're not allergic to latex, are you?"

"No."

I guess I had dozed off and woke when Edward shifted me. "I'll be right back," he whispered.

I looked out the window when the door clicked shut—Walgreens. I was suddenly nervous and chewed on my lower lip, my mom's words coming to me.

"_Sex is a beautiful, magical, and a natural part of a loving relationship," Mom said when I asked her a question about the subject._

"_Were you nervous your first time?"_

"_Of course I was, so was your father. I won't go into the details, but he made sure that I was relaxed and more than ready for the physical connection."_

"_Some of the girls at school told me that it is painful."_

_Mom gave me a questioning look._

"_I'm not ready to go that far with James. I just have questions and you and Dad both said I could come to either of you."_

"_I wouldn't be a good mom if I didn't question back. I'm glad you came to me with questions."_

"_So, is it painful?"_

"_It can be for a woman, if both partners rush things along."_

"_Was it for you?"_

"_No. A little discomfort, but no pain."_

"_How old were you?"_

"_I was twenty-three. Though, your father and I did discuss making love before we married. Together we decided to wait. Your father will probably deny this if you ask him, but we didn't make it to our wedding night."_

_My jaw dropped. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"_

"_Yep. Three weeks before the wedding." Mom started laughing. "I attacked him and one thing lead to another."_

I laughed at the memory of the talk. Dad had walked in and I asked a few more questions. Like Mom, he thought I was telling them that I was going to take my relationship with James to a more physical level. I'm glad I didn't; James tried to pressure me, but I'd told him no and called Dad to come get me from wherever.

I smiled. I loved Edward. I was really going to take the next step with him.

I have no clue how long Edward was inside, but he looked as nervous as I felt when he slid back next to me. I grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, saying in a low voice, "Just because we're both ready for this level of intimacy doesn't mean we have to take the leap tonight."

"That's not why I'm nervous. Both Jasper and Emmett were inside. Apparently, they're both in the proverbial dog house."

"What for?"

"Both Rosalie and Alice pestered them about where I was taking you."

"Oh no!"

"Yep. They told them everything."

"And now?"

"Jasper and Emmett are trying to salvage the night. Asked me for advice—I pointed them in the direction of the right aisle, even went with them. They just stood there staring at what little was left."

"What did you do?"

"I shoved heart-shaped boxes of chocolates at them, two small stuffed animals, and then told them to stop off at a grocery store and pick a dozen of whatever flowers were left. They thanked me before asking why I was there."

_Did I dare ask?_ I puffed out my cheeks and blew out a breath. "What did you tell them?"

"I said, 'now it's your turn to help me.' They looked at me and Emmett said, 'you need our help. What the hell for? You already have us looking like incompetent fools.'"

I laughed at the truth of Emmett's statement. From what little I knew about Rosalie, she was expecting some romantic gesture, and Emmett hadn't delivered. Heck, I knew Alice was expecting one from Jasper. I didn't take Jasper as one to disappoint, but it was obvious he had. I'd find out Sunday from both Alice and Rosalie when we met for a "girls only" brunch.

"So they know."

"I'm afraid so. I wasn't looking forward to asking the pharmacist for help. Asking Emmett and Jasper … um … wasn't easy or idle, but they took me over to the correct section and presented me with … options. They even made sure I had something for you."

I was confused. What would I need? He'd just taken care of the condoms. What else was there?

"I made them promise not to say anything. But I don't think Emmett will be able to keep this one." He leaned over and kissed my cheek. "But don't worry, love. Even if he doesn't spill, Rosalie and Alice will eventually find out. Hopefully, Alice doesn't walk in on us."

I giggled at the reminder of how Alice found out we were dating. She didn't actually walk in on us making out, but the fallout was bad.

All too soon, we were walking up the path to the front door hand-in-hand. Edward stopped me at the front door, brushed my hair behind my ear, and kissed me. "I had to do that before we went inside."

I smiled and pulled Edward to me. He accepted my kiss and, with an invading sweep of his tongue, parted my lips, moving deeply and seeking the momentarily withheld mate I kept shyly hidden—though I didn't normally. All following thoughts were focused within the haven of that hot, sweet kiss. There was nothing else. The fact that we still stood in the cold night in front of the front door didn't register.

I felt a wave of heat erupting up from deep within the essence of my body, the splash of it creeping outward into every single vein and vessel. The feeling was surprising, and yet, amazing. I knew the effect he had on me, and I had on him, but now warmth slid like liquid fire along the underside of my skin, and I wondered if it felt the same for Edward. My tongue touched his of its own volition again and again.

Edward's mouth plundered mine with desperation and a primal need. I had no hope of comprehending of what was to come in my innocence. It was as if I were the last woman on earth, the only woman worth kissing. I felt the misting heat of his breath as it rushed over my face and into my mouth. His fingers swept up the pronounced curve of my back. He growled low in his chest as my mouth welcomed him further. His fingers flexed strongly on my bottom, pulling me further and deeper into the bend of his body.

Edward released my mouth suddenly, his breath coming in deep gasps. I realized mine were, too. We both swayed to the rhythm of our breathing as we stood entangled together. Edward pulled back; searching eyes scanned my face restlessly as if he was studying some kind of complex musical composition. I could do little more than cling to him, trapped as I was in his strong arms. I watched his nostrils flare as he took a deep, purposeful breath, as if he was drawing in a fragrance. But I wore no perfume. He leaned in and nuzzled my neck, inhaling deeply. It was an erotic sort of thing to do, and I felt my belly constrict in response. His tongue touched my hot skin, right over my pulse, his teeth scraping over the sensitive area, and I shivered under the stimulation.

"We should get inside." I was breathless, and my voice sounded strange to my own ears. It was all low and seductive, like an actress in a romance movie trying to get the male lead to come to bed with her. It was wanting, yet, teasing at the same time.

Edward made no protest and put his key in the lock. We stumbled through the door and, once Edward had thrown the lock, his mouth was back on mine. I trembled in his arms. He made an appreciative sound low in his throat. I whimpered as his lips left mine as he lifted me into his arms, carrying me bridal style to his bedroom.

When he set me on feet, he helped me out of my coat, slinging it over his desk chair with his suit jacket. It was while his back was turned that I noticed the unlit candles strategically placed around the room. I started laughing.

"What's so funny?"

I motioned around the room, his eyes never leaving me. "Not prepared," I said, gasping for breath. "What's with the candles?"

"Candles?" His head swiveled, and he hissed, "Alice!"

"Kill her, or call her later." I said, stalking over to him.

Staring into his eyes, I ran my hands leisurely up his clothed chest. I felt him tremble as his hands came to rest on my hips, slowly walking me backward. My calves hit his bed, and I tumbled, bouncing with a giggle. Edward knelt at the side of the bed, removing my shoes and massaging each foot in turn. I moaned at the feel of his thumbs against my arches. I relaxed and closed my eyes as he stopped his administrations. I heard the click of a lighter and the switch being flipped.

The bed squeaked when Edward joined me. I opened my eyes to find him gazing down at me. I was instantly fascinated by his glittering and unreadable eyes in the soft candle light. I couldn't help myself. I reached up to touch his face, letting my fingertips ghost down to his neck. They traveled to his torso and the landscape of clothing quickly. I explored the hard planes of his hidden chest with the flat of my hand as the other came up to join in the fun. I continued downward until my fingers were gliding past his belt and along the stitching of his fly. Edward sucked in a fast, harsh breath as I brushed against his hardness through the fabric of his slacks.

"You're going to drive me insane," Edward uttered in a strangled, dark pitch, his voice rumbling across my senses like the purring of a massive lion.

"Perhaps it's my innocence, then, because I wasn't trying to make you insane," I remarked, curling my fingers slightly so that my nails made the next brush over the fabric confining him.

He groaned, the sound stirring up from deep inside of him, his body leaning closer to me as if the simple pleasure I was giving him had weakened his ability to keep his distance. I found myself enjoying that idea. Pleased with his reactions but dissatisfied with our cumbersome clothing, I raised both hands again and started to unbutton his shirt. I leaned toward him to stroke and kiss his solid flesh shamelessly as I bared it. I was so lost in the heady sensation of his breath that I didn't notice that his hand had moved to cradle my breast or that he was kneading it gently through the sweater and bra I still had on. _Oh, God_, I thought. _His breath and hands are going to be my undoing, and we're still dressed._

I moaned, closing my eyes as wave after wave of sensations coursed through me from the way Edward's hands moved to the hem of my sweater, slowly pulling it up and revealing my creamy stomach. He shifted down my body, his lips giving barest of kisses to the flesh he just uncovered. I started with a gasp, shivering when he did it again and again with each inch he revealed. Gooseflesh rose on my arms and legs; I wanted him to stop, but at the same time, never stop. I writhed under the sweet agony his lips were causing, my fingers tightening on the bedding.

"Bella, my sweet Bella," he whisper against my lips when he reached them once again. He lifted me up, pulling off my sweater.

I shivered as the sudden cold against my hot skin.

My eyes flew opened when his forehead rested against my shoulder and a soft exclamation of "Jesus" slipped from his lips. He was panting.

I was instantly alert. "What's wrong?"

"Blue and silver," he muttered in awe, still panting against my shoulder.

I was confused a moment trying to figure out what in the world "blue and silver"meant. All thought left me when he kissed me with an uncanny reverence. This kiss was different when compared to the other—much more heated kisses—we'd shared throughout the evening. It felt wonderful and unhurried, giving us both a chance to calm.

Edward pulled back gazing down at me as he shrugged out of his shirt, dropping it next to the bed. He covered me with his body. He shuddered as my nails scraped lightly down the entire length of his back, my fingertips fanning and fluttering over his skin with gossamer curiosity. It was so simple a touch, and I felt him stiffen before he shuddered. I grinned, continuing my gentle caresses.

"Are you sure?" he gasped suddenly as I continued to relish the reactions I was getting from him. "Are you absolutely sure, Bella? Tell me now if you're not ready."

I couldn't answer verbally, so I reached up and brought his lips down to meet mine. I swallowed my name when he said it before a chest-deep moan tickled my lips. His hands caressed me and set my overheat skin on fire, provoking a moan from me. They slowly made their way to front of my pants, opened the snap and pulled down the zipper. I lifted my hips, helping him in removing them.

"You're beautiful," he whispered, capturing my lips. After a moment, he stood and removed his pants before retrieving some items and placing them on the nightstand.

Rejoining me on the bed, Edward gathered me up in his arms. "I love you," I whispered against his ear.

Soon there were no barriers between us, and Edward was rolling on a condom, rubbing some lubricate on it. He put more lubricate on his fingers and slipped his hand over my sex, caressing me slowly eliciting a loud moan from me. One of his fingers pushed its way inside me; I gasped and clung to his shoulders as he pumped it in and out of me several times before he added another. It felt strange to have his digits in, but I trusted him and relaxed. He was whispering words of love; his eyes never left mine and mirrored his words.

I felt a tightening low in my gut as his fingers continued to thrust in and out of me, picking up speed. I closed my eyes as a wave of euphoria spread over me, and Edward's name flew from my lips.

"You are so beautiful, Bella, simply beautiful. I love you."

Edward kissed me as he lined himself up. He caressed my face. "This might hurt."

I hissed in a breath when he thrust hard, taking my virginity.

"I'm sorry, love," he whispered, kissing away a tear that escaped. "There is no delicate way. I prepared you the best I could, and the pain shouldn't last long."

Edward had been gentle and when we both had screamed each other's name—one after another— he pulled out of me and, after rolling off of me, gathered me to his side—holding me.

I was sore, blissfully so, and tired. My eyes closed of their own volition. I blinked them open when Edward shifted and sat up, leaving alone me in the room. I didn't have time to panic. He was back, coaxing me into sitting position. "Open."

I felt the cool, smooth surface of a pill being placed on my tongue. Next, the slightly wet rim of a glass; I gulped greedily and shivered as cold water trickled down my parched throat.

"One more," Edward whispered.

I opened my mouth again and accept the second pill, followed by more water.

Yawning, he said, "Let's get some sleep." He laid back down, and I nestled against him, falling asleep wrapped in his arms.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. My beta, shelikesthesound, got so caught up in the story that she had to go back and make corrections. I hope you, too, got swept away in this chapter.**

**Oh, Bella is a year younger than Edward. I went back to check her age and didn't find where I wrote anything. As a reminder, Edward is twenty.**

**For the links, checkout my profile.**


	18. Nothing More Than You Are My World

Chapter 18 — Nothing More Than You Are My World

**A/N: I hope everyone is having a wonderful and safe holiday season. I'm snowed in and working hard on the next chapter of this story and my other two. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Bliss. Pure bliss was what I felt when I woke still wrapped in Edward's warm, loving embrace. He had roused me with gentle, teasing kisses during the night, making love to me again. I slowly turned, his arm tightening when I settled to face him.

Edward's deep, even breathing told me he was still asleep. I smiled wickedly. I wanted to see how he liked being woken and then ravished. I giggled silently and started plying his face with kisses as my hands roamed his naked and delicious chest.

"Mm…mmm." Edward rolled to his back, his hold on me loosening.

One hand roamed down his body, my eyes never leaving his face. Fingertips brushed over his thighs and his obvious arousal. I bit my lip as I reached over him to the foil packets that had spilled out of the box onto the nightstand. I tore one off and ripped the packet open.

Edward moaned again as I rolled the rubber down his length, throwing an arm across his eyes. He must be having some dream. I held in my giggle, but I couldn't help the grin that spread over my face as I straddled him, lining him up with my entrance.

I eased myself down, wincing at the soreness I was starting to feel again. I'd have to remember to take a couple more aspirin.

Another groan escaped Edward, but he hadn't woken.

I bit my lip as I began to slide up and down, slowly picking up my pace. Edward's arm moved, and his eyes flew open as a throaty moan left me.

"Bella," he rasped in surprise, his hand coming up to my waist, guiding me. A groan escaped him as he thrust up into me.

I leaned down and captured Edward's lips. The tightening pressure I'd felt three times already started to build again. I didn't know how to ease it as Edward had instinctively. It was sweet torture, though. All I knew was that I needed more of something.

"I need more," I whispered against his lips. Breathing heavily, I sighed when Edward obliged me and soon I was shouting his name. He followed my example seconds after. I collapsed on top of him, and his arms came around me, cradling me to him.

"God, I love you," Edward said reverently before kissing my temple.

I hummed my agreement against the crook of his neck; I was in no way able to move or speak. I was drowning in the euphoria of our lovemaking.

Edward rolled us to our sides. He still held me close to him, rubbing my back lazily, lulling me to sleep. If this was heaven, I didn't want to leave.

When I opened my eyes next, I found myself alone in his bed. I sat up on my elbows and gazed at the clock. It was close to two in the afternoon. Wow! I'd never slept that long, unless I was sick.

The grumble of my stomach had me out of bed, scooping up and putting on Edward's button down shirt, which hung to my knees. I looked around the room for my panties, finding them at the foot of the bed—I gasped. "Blue and silver," Edward had said when he removed my sweater. I blushed. I'd forgotten that Alice had suggested I wear the bra and panty set she'd gifted me, even if nothing happened between her brother and me.

My blush deepened as the memory of the text Edward had sent me back in November surfaced. I'd asked him what his favorite color was. He had responded with "Recently, blue—in the past, silver." Alice had to have known this.

I couldn't decide if I wanted to thank or kill Alice. I almost ran into Edward when I walked out of his room. I hadn't seen him and his "Whoa!" startled me.

When I looked up at him, he had a plate raised above my head. My eyed roamed down his naked torso. He only had on a pair of boxers. I licked my sudden dry lips, remembering our exploits.

The fingers of his free hand nudged my chin up to look him in the eyes. "Don't tell me I've created an addict."

He chuckled as I blushed.

"Not that I mind," Edward whispered. He leaned down and kissed me. "I'm obsessed with everything about you. I love you." His lips brushed against mine, slowly coaxing mine between his.

Mmm. His lips tasted of syrup and cinnamon, which meant one thing—he made French toast. The thought of food left my mind as he continued kissing me senseless. Of course, my stomach had other ideas and growled loudly.

I felt Edward's smile before we both pulled back. "I think _I should_ feed you," he said with a twinkle in his eyes. He presented me with the plate with several slices of French toast cut into hearts, like he had yesterday morning.

When I went to take the plate, he raised it back up. "Hey," I uttered.

"I want to feed you, Bella," Edward whispered. He urged me to go back into his room.

I settled back on the bed. Edward sat next to me, balancing the plate in one hand. It was an experience sharing breakfast—or would it be lunch?—with him. For every two bites he gave me, he took one. What I hadn't noticed when I woke was a bowl of fruit and three glasses of juice, until he handed me a glass of cranberry juice and held out an orange slice.

The tartness of the orange and cranberry juice he handed me was a stark contrast to the sugary sweetness of the syrup. It was a heady sensation each time I took a sip or bite.

Throughout the meal, we laughed and talked. Staying in bed—me still in his blue button down, and he had thrown on a pair of shorts over his boxers.

I was reluctant to ask the question that was burning in the forefront of my mind, but I had to know. I talked myself into asking when he went back to the kitchen for some more juice and to get me some aspirin.

"Thanks," I said, accepting the two small pills and downing them with a drink of apple juice.

With a kiss to my check, Edward settled back down next to me, drawing me to his chest. "You're welcome, my love."

"I hate to ask this but were you ignoring me Thursday night?"

Edward momentarily stiffened.

Was I missing something? Did he really think I was going to end things with him like Alice said?

"No. Alice was supposed to call or text me when you guys started back." He smiled softly at me when I peered up at him. "I didn't know you you'd returned, until I opened the door and found you in Emmett's embrace."

I gasped, remembering. How had I forgotten?

_Edward had opened the door, walking out of his room with his headphones hanging around his neck. He'd taken one look at me, and then I was in his arms. "Oh, Bella," he whispered. "What happened, Emmett?"_

"_I have no idea. I heard the screen door slam and then pounding on your door."_

"_Up you go," Edward whispered right as my feet left the ground._

_I was jostled in Edward's arms as he walked._

"_Alice, what in the world happened?" Emmett asked in a low voice—well, low for him. "Did you guys run into Lauren?"_

_I went ridged at the mention of Lauren. I still saw her from time to time, but there was nothing law enforcement could do since the only time I saw her was in public. She'd not been seen on campus since the beginning of January._

"_No."_

"_All right. Just tell us what happened after you left," Jasper said in soft, southern drawl._

Jasper was still here. How'd I miss him?

"_We just talked and laughed on the way to the spa," Rosalie replied before recounting the details of our conversation._

"_That doesn't sound so bad," Emmett commented._

"_Right." Jasper snorted. "You weren't the one getting lectured by your girlfriend's brother. No offense, Edward."_

_I felt Edward raise his hand, but he said nothing._

_Alice picked up where Rosalie left off. "It wasn't until we got to the spa that Bella started acting strange. I asked a question, and Becca was doing her best to answer, asking me questions in turn. Bella walked away, pulling out her phone. When she returned, all she told us what the she needed some reassurance but didn't elaborate."_

_Edward squeezed me gently. He knew what that was about._

"_Reassurance? About what?" Jasper asked._

"_She really didn't say," Rosalie replied. I was sure Alice, nor Rosalie, would say anything. I had to be the one to tell Edward my revelation. "All we could get out of her was that it was Edward she called."_

"_And I'm not going to tell you, either," Edward said._

_I cuddled closer to him, silently thanking him for keeping the call between us._

"_That still doesn't explain this reaction," Edward remarked, or was he asking me to explain?_

"_Um, that might be my fault," Alice admitted. "When I found out she called you, I mention you were probably worried."_

"_Worried?" Edward's arms tensed around me. "Why would I be worried?"_

"_You're last relationship," Alice said._

"_Alice!" Edward shouted._

_I jumped at the harsh undertone in his voice._

_Edward rubbed my arm apologetically. "That was three years ago," he said in a softer, gentler voice. "Bella's nothing like Leah. Leah was self-centered, caring only about herself. Bella's different in so many ways—let's leave it at that."_

"How am I different?" I asked.

His brows pinched together, and he looked down at me. "Uh?"

"You said I was different than your last girlfriend, Leah. How?" I asked, sitting up.

Edward followed my motion and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck. "Ummm."

I playfully pushed at his shoulder. "Come on, Edward, I told you about James."

"I didn't think you heard me."

"Why?"

"Because you said nothing."

"What could I say that Alice, Rosalie, and you didn't say?" I knew I had him there. He knew the details of our conversation. Alice and Rosalie knew how I was acting before and after the call.

He sighed. "Leah was a selfish, self-centered _bitch_—a fake. You, Bella, are nothing like that. You draw me out when I don't feel like talking. Heck, you know just what to do when I fall into a brooding mood. You show compassion to everyone, even to those who don't deserve it. But the most important difference is you go out of your way to help me."

I didn't know what to say. I swallowed a couple of times, trying to figure out how to respond. "Do you know why I called you the way I did?"

"No."

"Well, while Becca was asking Alice questions, I was answering them—just not out loud."

"What type of questions?"

"About the future, children, marriage, and what Alice would do if Jasper was held at gunpoint." I bit my lip. I wasn't sure how he was going to respond.

His hand came up and cupped my cheek. "How did you answer to yourself?" he asked, his eyes holding mine.

There was only one way I could answer. "I would be nothing without you," I whispered.

Before I could blink, his lips were on mine. "I love you," he murmured, still kissing me. He mumbled something else as he deepened the kiss.

It sounded like marry me, but I wasn't sure.

"Excuse me," I said, pulling back. "What did you say?"

He shook his head, looking deep into my eyes.

I had a strange feeling that he wasn't going to answer me.

"Nothing more than you are my world."

**A/N: Smiles wickedly. A Freudian slip to end the chapter, don't kill me. It was time for another surprise. Is Edward asking Bella to marry him? Is he stating future intentions? Did he really cover up what he said? **

**Thanks to my wonderful beta, shelikesthesound, for editing this chapter. The little slip had her heart stopping, and had her asking the same question I posed to you.**


	19. Starbucks, Anyone?

Chapter 19 — Starbucks, Anyone?

**A/N: I have gotten a few comments about Lauren, and the last comment I got mentioned that they were waiting for Lauren to return. Well, readers, Lauren's back. What does she have in store for Bella?**

**My beta, dreamergirl87, related the following to me. She and her brother-in-law were talking about what was the greatest thing girls can have in guy. His response blew me away, and relates so well with this chapter. He said, "What I perceive to be the greatest thing a girl can have is a guy that they know won't leave them and will always love them."**

Edward had to be out of his mind. There was no way I heard him correctly. And, surely, he didn't say "marry me." I needed to talk to someone, and the first person that came to mind was Alice—I couldn't talk to her about this. The next person that came to mind was Rosalie. I sighed. Alice wasn't going to like being left out of the loop, but I didn't really have a choice. I _didn't_ want the discussion to get back to Edward.

I sent Rosalie a text asking her to meet me at the Starbucks on Thirty-sixth. Her response was immediate.

_Can I ask why? R_

I bit my lip as I typed my answer.

_Need to talk about something. It can't wait until brunch tomorrow. B_

Again her reply was fast.

_Okay. I'll meet you there. Table for three? R_

_No. I'm not asking Alice to meet us. I don't want her to know. I'm leaving now. B_

I quickly wrote a note to Edward. He'd wanted me to join him in the shower, but I turned him down. His puppy dog eyes almost had me saying "the hell with it."

I was on edge the whole drive. The conversation Edward and I had played on repeat inside my head. I'd convinced myself that he had said "marry me." My feelings about that were all over the place: elated that Edward wanted to marry me, nervous about what others would think if we got engaged then married, and denying that he'd asked. The bottom line—I was flat out confused. I loved Edward. I saw a future with him, but was I ready to walk down the aisle?

Rosalie was leaning against her car when I got to the coffeehouse.

"We're not staying," she said, motioning for me to get in her car.

"What? Why?"

"Lauren is here."

I rounded my vehicle and slipped into the passenger seat of Rosalie's red Maserati Ghibli. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"For a drive," she responded. "I got you your usual." She motioned to the two cups.

"Thanks." I reached for the tall Earl Grey tea. "Lemon?"

"Yes. I still don't see how you can drink it the way Brits do."

I laughed. "It tastes better than with milk."

"So you say." She giggled. "What's on your mind?"

I heaved a sigh. There was so much on my mind, and it all revolved around Edward. How much could I trust Rosalie with?

"Uh-oh, I don't like the sound of that sigh. What happened?"

"I know who Edward's godparents are," I started, dropping the smallest of my worries first.

A month ago, Edward had let Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie know he was adopted.

"What?" Her eyes moved to me briefly.

"I found out over Thanksgiving. Esme asked me not to tell him."

"Who are they?"

"I can't tell you."

She blew out a breath. "Fine. Have you talked with them? Told them how you feel about knowing and keeping it a secret?"

"Yes. They understand that they have put me in an awkward position but won't tell Edward until he turns twenty-one."

"Do you think they'll tell Edward if he were to ask?" she asked as she turned on Fielding Avenue.

"They said they would tell him if he asked about his godparents."

"Then get Edward to ask."

"I've tried. He won't ask, saying he doesn't want Esme and Carlisle to think he's not grateful they adopted him."

Rosalie glanced over at me, and I shrugged. "There's more on your mind, though."

I looked up, seeing we were on the interstate. "I think Edward asked me to marry him," I said in a rush.

"Whoa! Rewind. Say that again a little slower."

I did so, and I answered her with more detail that time.

"I don't think he really asked you," Rosalie said.

We were sitting at the Thai House Restaurant in Mount Vernon, waiting for our order of Edamame. I looked at her with a long face.

"Think about it, Bella," she said, pointing at me. "Edward wouldn't ask in the heat of the moment like that. He would probably make it as special as he did last night."

Rosalie had a point. "That's probably why he didn't repeat what he said," I remarked.

Rosalie nodded. A steaming plate was set between us as my phone beeped.

_Love, where are you? E_

"It's Edward. He wants to know where I am. I don't know what to tell him."

"What did you tell him when you left?"

"He was in the shower. I left a brief message saying I was running to Starbucks and would be back in an hour."

I looked at the time. "I've been gone for nearly two hours. No wonder he's worried."

My phone beeped a second time.

_Please tell me you're safe. E_

Safe? I looked up when Rosalie's phone shrilled.

"Emmett," she announced. "I wonder why he's calling. I told him I was going out shopping." She got up from the table, moving away. "This better be …"

I had just hit reply when another message came through.

_CALL ME! I _need_ to know you're safe. E_

_What in the world is going on? _I thought as Rosalie sat back down.

"Call Edward now," she instructed, digging in her handbag.

"Why?"

Rosalie glared at me, lips pursed. "Call him, and we're leaving," she said, throwing a couple of large bills down on the table and stuffing the receipt in her purse.

I dialed and waited impatiently for Edward to answer while following Rosalie out of the restaurant.

"Bel-la?" Edward answered his voice cracking. It sounded like he'd been crying or was close to tears.

_What in the world?_ That was not like him. "What's wrong, Edward?" I asked.

"Where are you?" He countered.

"Mount Vernon with Rosalie."

"Thank God! You weren't there."

"Wasn't where?" I asked as Rosalie started the car and the radio came to life.

"I'm Matt Salvage at CNN center in Seattle. We want to bring you up to speed of a development that's taking place in Bellingham. And there are reports of a shooting now that has occurred at a shopping center near Western Washington University.

"Early reports indicate the possibility of multiple victims. The shooting supposedly took place at Starbucks in Sehome Village. There is a heavy confluence there of emergency vehicles and firefighters. There's also, we're told, a SWAT presence that's now on the scene.

"It appears that this is an active investigation going on and a search is underway to find the shooter. Very little is known about the number of victims; we'll caution here and say that we do not know how many and we don't know their conditions.

"We'll keep you informed as details are released."

I swallowed hard and shared a look with Rosalie. "How long ago did the shooting start?" I asked Edward.

"Almost two hours ago. I just turned on the TV and was confronted with the news."

I could only imagine Edward's worry. If he was anything like my dad, he would be pacing and pulling at his hair until I was home and in his arms. "We're heading that way. Do me a favor," I said.

"What?" Edward asked in a small voice.

"Put Debussy in the CD player and try to relax. I'm safe and will be home soon." I hung up and blew out a breath. "He's not going to relax," I said as my head rolled to look at Rosalie's profile.

"Neither will Emmett. Pray that they haven't locked down the interstate."

I groaned. I knew that was a possibility, I wish there was a way—hold on! My dad! I picked up my phone— I'd let drop to my lap—and dialed. "Hey, Bells, can I call you back?"

"No!" I yelled. "I need some information. Is the interstate locked down?"

"What? Where are you?"

"I was eating an early dinner with Rosalie in Mount Vernon. I need to know if we can get back to campus."

I heard typing. "The interstate is not locked down completely. You'll have to exit on Old Fairhaven Parkway and then double back to campus."

"Thanks, Dad. Keep me informed if that changes."

"I will. Call me or your mother when you get back to campus."

"I promise."

I gave Rosalie the information. "Figures, but at least you were able to find out. How?"

"My dad is a detective with Seattle PD."

What should've been a half hour drive took Rosalie an hour and a half. Between calls every fifteen minutes from either Edward or Emmett, we continued talking. Though she made a good point at the Thai restaurant, I still felt Edward had asked me to marry him.

"I don't know what I can say to convince you otherwise."

"What am I going to do?"

Rosalie shut off the ignition. "There's only one thing you can do. Talk to him," she said as both doors opened.

I was pulled into Edward's arms. He clung to me and wouldn't let me go, sweeping me up into his arms as he made his way back into the house.

The next few hours were tense. I wasn't able to get ahold of Dad but did leave him a message. Edward wouldn't let me leave his arms for long. We were watching all the reports on what had happened when my phone rang.

"Hello."

"Isabella," Dad said.

Oh, no. Whatever he was going to tell me was bad. He'd only called me _Isabella_ when he knew I wasn't going to like what he had to tell me.

"Two Bellingham police officers are on their way to your house."

"What? Why?" I asked, pulling away from Edward.

"This hasn't been released to the media but witnesses report that the shooter was female and was shouting, 'Get out here, Academic Whore'."

I dropped my phone as my arms wrapped around my middle. Rosalie had said Lauren was at Starbucks. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward pickup my phone.

"I understand," Edward said, trying to pull me to his side. "I'll keep her safe, Charlie … All right." He ended the called.

I collapsed into Edward's arms when he again tried to pull me to him, a loud sob escaping me.

"What's going on?" Alice asked.

When did she get back?

"You didn't break up with her, did you, Edward?"

"No," he remarked. One of his hands moved from my back. "Have you seen or heard the news?"

"Of course," Jasper drawled.

Edward's arms tightened as another cry erupted from me. "Later," he said to whatever was asked, rubbing my back.

I was terrified. Was Lauren going to come here? All further thought was pushed from my mind as Edward began humming the song he had written for me. I relaxed against him, my eyes drifting shut.

**A/N: Going back to what I said in the first author's note, dreamergirl87 commented after editing that **_**"being terrified in a situation like this **_**[Bella finding out the Lauren was after her] **_**would be completely normal, but having Edward there would make a difference to Bella—making her feel at least somewhat safe and secure…"**_** I can say that I agree wholeheartedly with what she wrote. Do you agree?**

**Thanks and welcome back to dreamergirl87. Also, thanks to shelikethesound for her help. Without these two wonderful ladies, my story would be lacking so much.**


	20. Keeping You Safe

Chapter 20 — Keeping You Safe

A loud knocking woke me. I found myself still on the living room couch and in Edward's safe embrace. The TV was a soft buzz of noise I barely registered—though Sehome Village broke through. I stiffened and tightened my hold on Edward's shirt, saying nothing.

"Emmett, please get the door," Edward said as he began running his fingers through my hair.

Harsh sunlight streamed into the room as Emmett opened the door.

"Does a Ms. Swan live here?" a woman's voice asked.

I buried my head in the crook of Edward's neck as two uniformed officers entered the house.

"She should have received a call that we were coming."

"She did," Edward replied. His hand had moved to cradle my head, his fingers continuously running through my tresses.

"Good," said the same woman who had spoken from the doorway.

"Wait!" Alice exclaimed. "Aren't your partner or you going to introduce yourselves?"

"I'm Jessica Stanley, and this is my partner, Emily Young."

"Why are you here?" Alice asked.

I raised my head, moving away from the crook of Edward's neck.

"Are you Bella?" Jessica asked, looking at me after checking a notepad.

I nodded.

"We're only here as a precaution—at your father's request. We'll be patrolling the area, but we wanted to introduce ourselves," Emily explained, sitting on the coffee table in front of Edward and me.

I flinched back against him, terrified that she was going to ask if I had anything to do with the shooting.

"You do know what was shouted by the shooter?" Emily asked.

"Yes," I whispered, my voice cracking from crying myself to sleep.

"Did you provoke the shooter?" Jessica asked.

"How could she?" Rosalie shouted out in question. "She and I were in Mt. Vernon."

"Do you have proof of that?" Emily queried, glancing over her shoulder at Rosalie.

Rosalie dug out the receipt from Thai House. "I paid cash," she said, handing it over. "If you need more, run Bella's cell phone. She called Edward as we were leaving."

"I don't think there's a need."

"I-I-I left my car at Starbucks," I stated.

"You'll be able to retrieve it later," Emily said, patting my knee. "But I am curious. Why did you leave it there?"

I let out a breath. "I needed to talk to Rose"—I pointed toward Rosalie—"about something. I asked her to meet me there. She arrived before me. Lauren, who I believe the shooter is, was there. We left, heading to Mt. Vernon."

"Lauren Mallory, right?" Jessica asked, consulting her notepad again.

"Yes," Edward answered. "Was it her?"

"The image of the shooter officers got from the video feed matched the picture placed with the restraining order," Emily confirmed.

"Enough," I cried, scrambling off of Edward's lap and rushing from the room. Once in my bedroom, I slammed the door shut before sliding down against it. I couldn't take hearing anymore. It was obvious Lauren would be coming for me.

I drew my knees to my chest, noticing that my room was dark. Someone had come and drawn the curtains closed. That was very considerate—not that it would keep me completely safe—just out of sight.

I didn't know how long I sat on the floor, my back against the door and in the dark, but a soft knock sounded.

"Bella."

Mom?

The doorknob rattled.

"Bella, I need you to move away from the door," Mom said.

My legs were stiff when I got up and hobbled over to my bed. The door opened, and Mom came in, with Edward in tow, just as I was sitting. Edward stopped just inside the doorway, leaning against the jamb.

"I know you're scared," Mom said, sitting on the bed and wrapping her arm around me.

It was more than that, but I nodded. "I don't want to hear any more about it, at least right now."

"And that's understandable. I've brought dinner and a rented a selection of movies. Why don't you go take a shower and change into something comfortable?" she suggested.

The shower was a wonderful idea, though it couldn't wash the trepidation I was feeling away. I slipped into pink fleece pants and a matching t-shirt.

When I opened the bathroom door, I found Edward sitting in the hall with his hands in his hair.

_Oh no! Was this too much for him?_ I thought.

"Edward." I touched his knee once I was crouched in front of him.

"I'm worried about you," he said, raising his head to meet my eyes. His gaze was soulful, conveying the depth of his concern more than his words.

"I can see that." I reached up and stroked his face. "And I love you even more for it."

He extended his hand, touching my face and slowly slipping it behind my neck, drawing me to him. I captured his lips in a feather soft kiss.

About halfway through _Fellowship of the Ring_, Dad's cell rang. He excused himself and walked out the front door to take the call.

"Alice, Edward, Bells, pack a bag," he announced coming back in. "You're being moved to a safe house."

_Safe house! Oh no! That meant one thing. Something was found to indicate that I was in serious danger._

"Where?" I asked.

Dad came over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "You don't need to know."

"No computers and no cells," Jessica said, entering the house.

I couldn't get myself to move. My vision blurred, and I felt myself sway. This was my worst nightmare come true. Arms came around me, urging me to sit, but before I could, everything went black.

**A/N: A huge thanks to shelikesthesound and dreamergirl87 for their help in editing this chapter.**

**I've left a lot of questions unanswered. What are some of yours? Let me know.**


	21. Panic Ensues

Chapter 21 — Panic Ensues

**A/N: A nice and short transitional chapter.**

A soft hum of tires moving was what I heard when I came around.

_What? Where am I?_

Opening my eyes, I found there wasn't much to see. The vehicle I was in had the shades drawn down over the windows and the fleeting light came from passing cars and trucks.

I thought back.

_What do I remember? There was a shooting. Police asking me a few questions; them telling me the shooter was—is—Lauren. Watching _Lord of the Rings _and eating lasagna. Dad excusing himself to take a call, and when he returned… Safe house, I was being taken to a safe house._

I stifled a cry and a hand tightened around me, running up and down my arm.

"Why can't you tell us where you're taking us?"

_Alice? Alice was with me. Was Edward?_

"Protocol," a rough male voice said.

_Harrumph!_

"Theatrics will get you nowhere, Alice," Edward said, sternly.

I relaxed slightly against Edward, and from my position against his chest, I felt the deep rumble of his voice. He didn't sound too pleased with Alice; he sounded downright mad.

"Apparently asking where we're being taken is getting me nowhere. And I don't see why you and I have to go into hiding."

Curiosity claimed me as I idly wondered what had happened between brother and sister. However, I wasn't in any condition to be asking questions. My breathing was starting to come in rapid, shallow gasps at what Alice said. I was putting my best friend and boyfriend in jeopardy. I was starting to shake, and I was cold but sweaty at the same time.

It seemed to me that I was the only one aware of my predicament. I could barely hear what was going on around me.

My hold on Edward tightened as pain shot through my chest. I felt him shift.

"Bella?" His free hand brushed the hair out of my face. "Pull over!"

"Why?" the rough male voice asked.

"She's going into shock," Edward said as his fingers found my pulse.

"No can do," a gentle male voice said.

"Why the _hell_ not? And don't you dare say 'protocol'."

"Protocol states that we go to the nearest hospital."

"Which is how far?" Alice asked.

"Three miles," the rough male voice answered as a red and blue light started flashing on the dashboard. "Her … wrap her up in my jacket. What's her pulse feel like?"

"Rapid and faint."

"See if you can get her to lie down."

Edward tried to shift me away from him, but my grip on his shirt tightened.

"It's okay, Bella. I'm not going anywhere. I just need to you to lie down," Edward whispered, trying to move me again.

_No!_ I shouted in my mind.

I felt his breath as he sighed. "Help me, help you."

"Edward!" a familiar male voice called.

"Dad!" Alice exclaimed.

_Carlisle?_

"I've got something that will help her," Carlisle said.

I was groggy when I blinkingly opened my eyes. I tried to raise my hand to wipe my tired eyes but found it weighed down. Rolling my head, I found Edward was slumped in a chair next to me, his head crooked at an uncomfortable looking angle. A railing was up on the bed, and his hand thrust underneath it, holding mine.

I recalled something about needing to get me to a hospital, but I wasn't sure why; though the cause of whatever had happened to me was clear—Lauren. It was probably for the best. What puzzled me more was why Edward was sitting with me.

"Edward," I croaked; my throat was dry. When I squeezed his fingers, he turned toward me and winced.

"Ah!" he said, releasing my hand. He shook his, trying to wake it up.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Forks Community Hospital," he replied. "Carlisle's on your case and security is outside the door."

Ah, so that answers how Edward was with me. "So, Carlisle let you stay with me."

"He wasn't going to at first." He stood, stretched, and then lowered the railing. Sitting on the edge, he stroked my cheek. "But you wouldn't let go of me, even after he gave you something."

"I had no choice but to let him stay," Carlisle said.

I moved slightly and saw Carlisle was standing in the doorway.

"Edward, give Bella and me a few minutes."

Once Carlisle and I were alone in the hospital room, Carlisle sat in the chair Edward had vacated.

"What is it, Carlisle?"

"Have you ever had a panic attack before today?"

I had to think back. "Only once—the day after the student center incident. Alice called you."

"I recall." He swiped a hand down his tired face.

"It felt worse this time."

"Given recent events …" he raised his hand, not going further.

I understood and knew where he was headed. "So it was a panic attack."

"I believe so."

I blew out a hard breath. "What can I do?"

"Meditation, breathing exercise, and keeping away sources that trigger the attacks."

I nodded. That's why we watched a movie before Dad got the call.

"All right. I see nothing that tells me you should stay longer. Unfortunately, you can't sign the discharge papers due to what I gave you. I faxed the papers to your mom to sign. I'm waiting for her to fax them back."

I closed my eyes and blew out another breath. My parents were worried enough. They weren't there, so they couldn't know how bad I was. Edward, on the other hand, was here and witnessed my attack. Sure, it had him worried, but he could help me if it happened again. "I wish Edward could sign," I remarked, opening my eyes. "Do you think talking to someone would help?"

Carlisle was smiling. "He'll be glad to hear that. For the record, he volunteered to sign. Unfortunately, he can't since you're not married."

My jaw dropped. Edward wanted to sign. Maybe I had heard correctly earlier when I thought he asked me to marry him.

Chuckling, Carlisle stood. "As for talking to someone, it might help. Once I get the signed fax, we are all out of here."

"Huh?"

"The safe house is with Esme and me."

My jaw dropped once again as he walked out of the room.

**A/N: Thanks to shelikesthesound and dreamergirl87 for their help in editing this chapter.**

**Would love to hear what you think.**


	22. Gaining a Peace of Mind

Chapter 22 — Gaining a Peace of Mind

Once Carlisle received the faxed back and signed discharge papers, I was released and introduced to the law enforcement officers in charge of protecting us. Six FBI agents in all—Seth Clearwater, Embry Call, Quil Ateara, Paul Lahote, Demetri Nichols, and Jared Cameron. They would be staying with Carlisle and Esme. I flat out refused to get back into the van and, much to my surprise and relief, Edward argued in favor of us riding with Carlisle; I think he did this to help me.

I didn't care if the FBI agents agreed or not—there was no way I was getting back in there. Luckily, they agreed and got the local police involved. The Forks sheriff was in front of us with the FBI van following.

The drive to the house was made in virtual silence. The only sound came from the CD Carlisle had put in. The music was calming and was far better than listening to "normal" radio with its station breaks and commentary. Of course, Edward was right next to me, his arm wrapped around me. It was a comfort, but at the same time, he was starting to get on my nerves.

When Carlisle cut the ignition in front of the house, I was out of the car before Edward. Then once Alice was out, I grabbed her hand and made a dash for the front steps.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked when we were on the porch.

"I need to get away from your brother," I whispered. "Any ideas?"

"A few," she replied, looking over her shoulder.

I followed her gaze, surprised to see Edward standing with Carlisle listening to what the agents were saying.

"How about a mini-pamper session? Or a nice, long, hot bubble bath followed by a mani-pedi?"

"Sounds like just the thing I need."

"You should know it was Edward's suggestion."

I looked back over to where Edward was still standing—he was so sweet. "Really?"

"Yes, silly. He knows you're stressed out and need some time mellow out. My mom should have everything we need. I called her from my dad's office once I learned we were coming here."

Alice opened the front door, and I followed her inside. Esme was waiting inside with a basket in her hand.

"You can use the master bath," Esme said, handing me the basket.

The hot bath did wonders for me, and Esme had thought of everything. The basket contained a foaming bubble bath of lavender, chamomile, and sage; an anti-stress mud masque; and a book. By the time I got out, I was relaxed and had come to a decision—I needed to talk to someone before I really had a breakdown. Alice was waiting for me when I entered the room I'd stayed in at Thanksgiving.

"Here," she said, handing me a cup of tea. "I'll start with your toes."

An hour later, both my nails and toenails had been filed, buffed, and polished. I was amazed at the care Alice took.

"You should've gone to beauty school," I said, adoring her handiwork.

"I thought about it, but my passion is for fashion."

"And yet you are majoring in psychology."

Alice shrugged. "I plan on going after my PhD. I want to help people. Who knows? My keen fashion sense might help someone in the future."

"Then how do you explain me having to tell you what to wear on your first date with Jasper?" I couldn't tell you why I was picking on Alice, but it was all in good humor.

Alice started giggling. "I was freaking out and didn't have any time to plan what to wear. Didn't I have like a half hour to get ready?"

I shook my head as a laugh erupted from me. "I don't remember."

"Now that's a sound I didn't think I would hear," Esme said, coming in with a tray. "I thought you could use a snack."

The tray had several different chocolate bars on it. I wasn't in the mood for any of them.

"Alice, could you please …" I motioned to the door. I wanted to talk to Esme.

"Sure." Alice grabbed the Kit-Kat bar as she left.

I waited until she had shut the door. "Is there any way that you could arrange for me to talk with Beth Crowley? I think I should talk to someone."

Esme nodded. "I was going to bring up you talking to someone. Your mom called me after the agents had taken you and the others into protective custody. She doesn't think you are handling things well."

"She's right. I'm not. That's why I want to talk to someone—a professional."

She pulled a slip of paper out of her pocket, handing it to me. "Beth will see you tomorrow morning and will talk with you as long as you want. And I haven't shared this with anyone."

"Thanks," I said, smiling before looking at the paper. It seemed everyone was concerned.

"Why don't you come downstairs? We were just going to pop in a movie."

I followed her downstairs to find everyone but Edward in the family room.

"He's in the kitchen making something," Alice said.

Whatever Edward was making smelled yummy, and I wondered what it was. I didn't have to wait long. A plate was waved under my nose. My mouth started watering at the smell of cinnamon and, to my embarrassment, my stomach grumbled.

"Take it," Edward coaxed.

I was in heaven from the first bite of the sticky bun. The sweetness and saltiness did a happy dance in my mouth. I heard a chuckle and turned to find Edward sitting next to me with a bun of his own.

I had fallen asleep at some point during _National Treasure_ and woke as Edward was placing me in bed.

"Don't leave," I mumbled, yawning.

"I don't plan on it. I just need to change," he whispered back before kissing my cheek. "Go back to sleep. I won't be long."

A few minutes later, I felt the covers shift as Edward slid into bed beside me. He wrapped his arm around, pulling me close.

"I'm going to see Beth tomorrow," I muttered.

"Good. Now rest."

Beth Crowley was waiting for me when I woke. She was talking with Esme in Carlisle's study when I walked in.

Esme got up and patted my shoulder as she left the room.

"Hello again, Bella," Beth said.

I was astonished that she remembered me. "Hi," I replied, taking a seat across from her.

"Esme informs me that you asked to speak with me before she had a chance to bring it up."

I nodded. "I don't think I'm handling things well."

"Start at the beginning and tell me what happened."

I sighed and told Beth everything that had happened between Lauren and me. About how I did nothing until I met Edward. She sat there listening and taking the occasional note.

"How have you reacted?" she asked.

"The day after things got bad, and I found out that others knew, I panicked, not sure if I could face people. I went to class anyway. I texted Edward when the whispering got too much for me."

"What did he do?"

"Met me and took me away from things."

"Sounds like you handled the day after pretty well."

"What do you mean?"

Beth put the notebook she'd been writing in down and leaned forward. "Despite a brief panic attack, you tried to go about your day as normally as possible. And when it became too much, you asked for help."

She paused, waiting for me to process what she'd just said.

I bit my lip. I wasn't convinced that I was handling everything well and told Beth so.

"Tell me how you responded when you got the notice about the hearing."

"It was a couple hours after Edward and Alice left to come here. I was alone when I read the email and on my drive to meet my parents, I convinced myself that the disciplinary board wasn't going to believe me. My dad had just gotten out of his car when I arrived. I had tears streaming down my face, and he asked me what was wrong. I got angry and blurted out what had happened. He and my mom knew I was having some problems with a fellow student. They just didn't know how bad things had gotten."

"Anger is a normal reaction when we're in stressful situations, like being bullied."

"It is?"

"Yes. How did your parents react?"

"After answering his and my mom's questions, they both wrapped their arms around me and just held me. When we pulled apart, Mom was on the phone consulting our lawyer."

"How did you feel about that?"

"I felt scared and a little guilty. I should've told them after it happened."

By the time I told Beth everything and how I handled things, two hours had gone by.

"You know, Bella, I don't know if I would have been able to handle what you've been through as well as you have."

"Huh?"

"There's always been someone there to help you—your parents, Carlisle and Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and, though he wasn't always around, Edward. With a support team like that, you don't have anything to worry. Someone will always be there."

"What about my wanting to be alone?" I asked.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I don't see any signs that you're withdrawing, and the fact that you recognized you needed to talk to someone outside of your intimate group says a lot."

Wow! I wasn't expecting to be told that. "I feel better knowing my reactions are normal."

Beth smiled. "I don't expect an answer. I just want to give you something to think about. You do seem to turn to Edward more. Why do you think that is?"

I haven't realized that I turned more to Edward than anyone else, and I didn't have to think long as to why I did. I wanted him to know what I was going through; knowing he would be able to help me through whatever was troubling me.

"Thank you," I said.

"All I did was listen," Beth replied, standing when I did.

"You did more than that. You showed me what I wasn't seeing."

"And what did I see that you didn't?"

"That I'm loved by everyone in my life, and they'll do what they can to help me."

Edward was upstairs when I found him after Beth left, and I grabbed a bowl of cereal. He was playing a football game and didn't acknowledge me.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked, stealing the controller from him.

"You know you can." He pulled me down onto his lap.

I laughed as I settled in his lap. "What you said yesterday morning," I hedged.

His lips made contact with my neck, nibbling. "What about it?"

"What did you ask?"

I moaned as he kept nibbling on my neck.

"It's not important. Just know that whatever you thought I asked might be asked again," he whispered right before he captured my lips.

**A/N: Thanks to shelikesthesound and dreamergirl87 for their help in editing this chapter.**

**Edward was a little sly at the end of this chapter. What do you think of that tidbit? I would love to hear what about that and/or the rest of the chapter.**


	23. A Walk

Chapter 23 — A Walk

Three days had passed since Edward, Alice, and I had arrived in Forks. I was still having a little trouble with what had happened but understood there was nothing I could do about it. And I'd only had to call Beth once since she and I spoke. She reminded me that I had a strong network of support, and it was all right to check out for a time as long as I didn't permanently isolate myself. I even told Edward what I was feeling.

"_Edward, there's one more thing I want to ask you," I hollered, as he went to retrieve some snacks and drinks for us._

"_Ask away," Edward replied, returning to the living room._

_I wasn't sure how to phrase what I wanted to know. "When your parents died, did you push those who wanted to help you away?" I asked. I hoped he understood the reason behind my question._

_Edward placed the bowl of popcorn and the pop cans down on the coffee table as he sat. Taking my hands in his, he gazed at me for a moment. "I didn't mean to… but yes. I was trying to come to grips with the sudden changes in my life. Despite Carlisle and Esme's efforts, the anger was starting to consume me. They were worried about me and introduced me to Beth."_

"_Did you ask Esme to call Beth to see if she would talk with me?"_

"_No. I called her. I was scared you would start pushing people away."_

"_I was afraid, too."_

"_And I could see that." He brushed a stray strand of hair behind my ear._

Our conversation moved from that to what movie to watch. I was getting sick of watching movies, but all things considered, it was better than the constant news. Esme had made the mistake of leaving the TV turned to CNN, and when one movie ended, we were confronted with a broadcast of the ongoing hunt for Lauren. I had another panic attack, and it took me an hour to calm down.

The FBI agents had made themselves scarce, and we hardly saw them. Seth was the only one that had stayed.

"Hey, Seth," I greeted, stepping out onto the back deck.

"Hello. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. Any word on how long we're staying in Forks?"

"I've got zilch. I will tell you this, though. The university will remain closed until Lauren is found. No one wants another shooting."

I swallowed hard; I hadn't realized that what was happening would also include the whole college. "Do the school officials know who she's targeting?"

"I'm afraid so. I'm not sure how the dean deduced it was you."

"She was harassing me, and it got to the point where I had no choice but to do something."

"In other words, you filed formal charges against her with the school," Seth surmised.

I nodded. "She was expelled. My friends felt like something was going to happen before the formal hearing and had been staying with me. They didn't think anything like this would happen."

"Did you?" he asked.

_Did I believe that Lauren was capable of shooting up a coffeehouse? She was more than able to hurt people with words, but to kill someone. _I shook my head. "Never." I swiped at me eyes.

Seth took hold of my free hand. "You've got some wonderful friends and a caring boyfriend. Alice may not like being here, but Edward convinced her that you need a friend or two to help you cope."

That sounded like Edward.

"I hope when my daughter starts dating, she is as lucky as you."

I blushed. This was the first time I'd ever been complimented for anything outside of academia. "Thanks."

"There you are."

Seth and I turned to find Alice standing in the doorway. Her hands were on her hips.

"What?" I snapped. Alice was beginning to get on my nerves.

"Movie?"

"No. I'm sick of movies and games—sick of being cooped up inside."

"And what do you suggest?" she asked. "Inside is the only place we can be."

"That's not true," Seth commented from his spot. "As long as you have an agent with you, you can go anywhere."

"Can we go into town?" I asked at the same time Alice said, "Let's go to Port Angeles."

Seth let out a low laugh. "How about we stay close for today?"

"Town is not far," Alice remarked, crossing her arms.

"You're right, however, a trip anywhere takes time to plan and a lot of coordination," he countered. He held up a hand when Alice went to say something else. "I'll have one of the other agents start making the necessary arrangements, and we'll go tomorrow."

"I guess that leaves movies and games," I groaned.

"What about a hike?" Edward shouted.

My head swung around to find Edward walking up the drive with one of the agents—Paul, I think. Edward was carrying something, but I couldn't make out what from this distance. He picked up his pace, putting whatever he was carrying in his pocket.

I met him halfway, and he motioned for the agent to go on.

"What about your fear of the woods?"

Edward brushed his fingers through my hair. "I'm willing to push myself."

"But—"

He pressed his lips to mine, effectively silencing me. "I'll be fine, but if you don't get out of the house soon, I'm afraid you'll snap."

He had no idea how close I was to my breaking point. To get out of the house for even a short period of time was not something I could pass up. "You promise to say something if your fear gets to be too much?"

His eyes drifted toward the barely visible sky.

"Edward, promise or I'll suffer until tomorrow."

"You need to get out," he said.

"Promise then."

He huffed out a breath, meeting my eyes with a smile on his face. "Fine. I'll let you know. And as long we're back before nightfall …" he trailed off when I put my finger to his lips. I knew where he was going.

"When's sunset?" I asked, pointing toward his watch.

"In about four hours. I'll set the alarm for … what? Two hours?"

"Sounds good."

Four agents joined Edward and me on the hike. Alice wasn't keen on the idea of going into the woods with no destination in mind. The agents made themselves scarce during the hike, two in front and two behind; it was as if Edward and I were alone.

I hadn't realized I was gnawing on my lip until Edward asked what was on my mind.

"Huh?"

"Your lip is between your teeth." He raised his hand and freed my lip.

"There are a few things I'm thinking about."

"Care to share?"

I stopped walking, closing my eyes. Lauren and marriage were on my mind, but the secret I was keeping from Edward—I couldn't keep it from him anymore.

"It's about you." I opened my eyes and jumped. Edward had silently moved so he was standing in front of me. His lips were parted open and his eyebrow was raised.

"Concerning me how?"

My lip had found its way back between my teeth. "Your godparents," I said in a small voice.

Edward turned away, running a hand down his face. "Bella." He sighed. "I thought we talked about this."

"We did. You don't want to ask because you think it would hurt Carlisle and Esme's feelings. I don't think it would."

His shoulders slumped. "I can't ask."

"Why not?"

"I'm petrified by how I might react when I find out who they are."

I didn't know what to say.

"Can we just drop this?" he asked, facing me again a frown marring his features.

_No, I don't think we can,_ I thought. _I need to get him to ask before his birthday. _I let out a long breath. "I can't let it drop, Edward. But for now, I'll respect your wishes."

When we got back, Mom and Dad were waiting for us.

**A/N: Thanks to shelikesthesound and dreamergirl87 for their help in editing this chapter.**


	24. News of Lauren and More

Chapter 24 — News of Lauren and More

I tightened my hold on Edward's left hand, suddenly fearful. What in the world were Mom and Dad doing there? Had something more happened?

"I'm sure nothing more has happened to be worried about," Edward whispered, seemingly having read my mind.

I snorted. _Yeah right! _"The only thing that would ease my worries would be if they had come to tell me Lauren's dead." I didn't wish that really. All I wanted was for her to be captured and put away for a long, long time.

"Charlie, Renee," Edward greeted, extending his hand toward Dad. "What brings you here?"

"News," Dad replied, shaking Edward's hand.

I closed my eyes. "I need to sit."

"Okay. Let's all go inside," Edward said, freeing his hand from my hold and wrapping his arm around me.

With unsteady steps, I stumbled forward.

"I think this would be easier," Edward stated.

There was no time for me to process his meaning. I was swept off my feet and into his arms.

"Thanks," I muttered, my face heating when Dad chuckled.

Once we were all settled inside—me on Edward's lap, at his insistence—I met Dad's eye. "What news?"

Dad took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "It's clear you haven't been watching breaking developments on the news."

"We haven't," Edward answered.

"Lauren's been found. She was holed up in some roach motel ."

Edward's arms tensed around me. He was most likely thinking the same thing I was—had Lauren escaped again?

Dad continued, "She pulled a gun and was shot by a sniper."

My breath caught in my chest. _Was Dad saying what I thought he was saying? Surely not. Lauren couldn't have been killed._

"He got her in the shoulder."

"Where is she now?" Edward asked, mirroring where my thoughts had gone.

"She's in police custody at the Swedish Medical Center," Mom answered.

Tears coursed down my face. _Was it really over? Was I safe again?_

"Of course it's over." Edward's voice was sweet and loving as he whispered in my ear. His left hand caressed my hair and back reassuringly as he went on while his right held me close. "She is in custody and will stand trial."

Had I said my thoughts aloud? I wasn't sure. I was relieved yet still terrified that she would escape, coming after me again.

"What guarantee can you give me?" I asked, seeing Dad's face. "How can I be sure I'm safe from her?"

My voice was weak, my throat tight with the tears I'd shed, and

Dad closed his eyes, a long breath escaping. "Bells, I wish I could ease your mind, but I can't. All I can tell you is that the district attorney will ask the judge to deny bail at the arraignment."

I burrowed my face in the crook of Edward's neck. Images of what could happen to me before the arraignment assaulting me.

"In the meantime, you two and Alice will be staying here. Classes will resume tomorrow afternoon," Dad continued, his voice sounding muffled.

I stiffened. I wanted to go to my classes.

"What about our classes?" Edward asked.

"There's only one option."

"And what would that be?" Edward questioned.

"A hardship withdrawal—the dean assures me that this qualifies as a hardship. I suggest that you do this. There's no telling how many days you'll miss for the trial."

Mom's explanation didn't make me feel any better. What she said about the upcoming … "Trial?" My voice came out in a weird high-pitched squeak, much like I imagined a mouse crossed with a bat would sound. I gnawed at my lip waiting for someone to tell me I'd heard wrong.

"I'm afraid you heard right," Seth said, making his presence known. "I just got a call from _my_ superiors. I've been asked to stay on the security detail for the duration of the proceedings."

My head whipped around, locking on Seth. I liked having him around and felt safe when Edward wasn't near, but to have him protect me for God knows how long didn't sit well with me. "I can't ask you to do that. You have a family," I remarked.

"Who do you think asked me to stay?" There was a hint of mirth in Seth's voice when he asked that.

A smile crept across my face. "Your daughter," I guessed.

Seth nodded. "She asked me to protect you from the _meanie_ and make sure she goes away for a long time."

Seth's daughter had nailed Lauren on the head—a meanie that did need to be locked away for life.

"Your daughter sounds cute. Renee, we'll think about withdrawing, at least I will," Alice said, speaking for the first time. "We can always take summer classes."

Alice shrugged and picked up her cellphone. Mom and Dad had brought all our phones with them. Alice was thrilled to have it back. She disappeared, dialing as she went and walked past her parents.

Carlisle and Esme shared a look with my parents.

"There's another thing we need to tell you, Edward," Esme said.

"About?" I queried as Edward said, "Go on."

"This is something we should have told you a long time ago, but we were respecting your parents' wishes."

"Why tell me now, then?"

_Oh no!_ Warning bells went off in my head. I wanted to escape and hide in Alice's room, and when I started to slip off Edward's lap, his arms tightened around me. The action didn't go unnoticed by our parents and smiles spread across their faces.

"The recent events have us rethinking their wishes," Carlisle said, taking a seat on the arm of a wingback chair that Esme was sitting in.

"And what did their will say?"

Edward sounded and looked confused. I reached a hand up and smoothed the creases on his forehead. I'm sure my parents being here fueled his confusion.

"That if your godparents were unwilling or not able to take you in that their identity be kept a secret until you either ask or turn twenty-one," Mom answered.

Edward's eyes snapped to mine, understanding dawning in them. _This is what you knew?_

I nodded, answering his unasked question.

He looked back at Mom. "You and Charlie are my godparents?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you take me in?" He voice was tight, controlled. I wasn't sure what to make of it.

"You're holding the reason," Dad supplied. "Bella was sick, and Renee was opening a restaurant."

I kept my eyes on Edward. He was taking this well, at least, I think he was. His eyes closed, and his right hand moved to where his fingers were pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We did what was best for you," Mom added.

I have no idea how it happened, but I found myself sitting on the couch as Edward walked out of the room.

"He needs time to come to grips with this," I said. I wanted to go after him but felt that he needed some time alone.

**A/N: So, Lauren has been apprehended. There were so many ways for me to go on her capture. I thought about her getting shot during a shootout and dying to her committing suicide. In the end, and with all the recent shootings in the news, I felt her being injured and standing trial seemed the best way to deal out justice. I'm not sure if I'll write a trial chapter; I don't think it is needed and would be too stressful for Bella.**

**And Edward now knows the truth about his godparents. He didn't give much of a reaction in this chapter, other than leaving the room. Any predictions on how he will react? There is more he needs to know, but I didn't want to overwhelm him or you.**

**I want to give a huge THANKS to shelikesthesound and dreamergirl87. These ladies rock! They're busy and still find a little time to help me make my writing better.**

**The next chapter is in the works. Let me know what you think of this chapter and if you have any predictions.**


	25. An Apology from the Grave

Chapter 25—An Apology from the Grave

I woke up alone, clutching Edward's pillow, for the first time since everything had happened. Carlisle and Esme had had no problem with Edward holding me throughout the night. The only thing they'd insisted on had been the door—it was to remain open. Edward had argued that we were both adults, but they had held firm. I had agreed to their condition despite my own feelings on the matter—I had agreed with Edward—but hadn't wanted to fight.

When I'd gone to bed the previous evening, Edward had been in the upstairs rumpus room, sitting in the semi-darkness. His shoulders were slumped forward, and he'd been holding something—I think it was a picture. Against my better judgment, I'd left him alone after I had bid him goodnight. I'd stared at the ceiling for an hour before exhaustion had claimed me. I'd fully expected for him to join me sometime in the night. It had become clear later on he had, just not in bed with me.

The bedroom door was closed, and Edward was propped up against it, a pillow behind his head and a blanket around his shoulders. That wasn't a good sign. The early morning light was obscuring his face.

With less grace than that of a cat, I stumbled out of the bed and moved toward Edward. Kneeling, I brushed his messy hair back from his forehead. My gaze met dark circles.

Edward opened his eyes slowly.

"Have you slept?" I asked.

"No," he croaked. "I just came in to get away from everyone. They're worried about me."

_They're not the only one_, my eyes said. "Into bed," I ordered. Standing, I offered him my hand. "We'll talk after you get some sleep."

He pulled me down with him. "Stay with me until I fall asleep." He yawned, a loud and long sigh escaping.

"Let me open the door."

His hold on me increased when I tried to get up. "Leave it."

Twenty minutes later, he was snoring. It was no easy feat, but I managed to slip from his hold and the room.

Esme and my mother were waiting in the rumpus room when I stumbled down the short hall. "Um," I said when I saw them. I contemplated rushing back to Edward's room.

"Please, join us," Mom said. Her voice was weary.

Esme looked just as tired as Edward did.

_Did anyone besides me sleep last night? Had Alice? Did she even know?_

I looked at both women a moment longer before taking a seat.

"Has Edward said anything to you?" Esme asked.

"Only that everyone's worried about him," I replied. "I don't think he wants to talk to anyone."

"I know." Esme wiped a tear from her eyes. "Usually he'll at least listen—" she motioned down the hall.

There was no need for her to complete the thought. "Esme, he's lost and has been for a long time."

"Did he actually tell you that?" Mom asked.

"No. If you could've seen him on Christmas when I gave him all the pictures and journals, you would have come to the same conclusion. It seems to me that he's starting to forget his parents."

"Oh!" Mom and Esme both exclaimed.

"And the people who could've helped him remained quiet, keeping secrets about his godparents." My voice remained low, but venom dripped from the words I spoke. I was mad. "He might not have come out and asked, but you kept it from him when you knew."

"Bella!" Mom cried.

"No, Mom. I told you and Dad at Thanksgiving that he deserved to know. You could've told him sooner, but you didn't."

"You're not a parent," Mom remarked.

I fell silent. Mom was right, I wasn't.

"And you don't understand why the decision was made—so don't judge us without all the facts." Mom was seething, but kept her voice low.

"Renee," Esme said in a calming voice, placing a hand on Mom's forearm. "Bella has every right to judge us. The only reason she doesn't understand is that we never explained, and I fear we need her help to get Edward to even listen to an explanation."

Mom closed her eyes, defeated.

"_If_, and that's a big fat if, I'm going to make that possible, I need something to coax Edward into listening." I crossed my arms and stared at Mom, waiting.

Esme was silent. I think she understood that the olive branch had to come from one of his godparents.

Mom picked up a sealed envelope. I could just make out Edward's name on it. She held it out to me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"It's a letter from Edward and Elizabeth. It might be best if they explained. I can't remember their exact words, but the gist of their reason is that they wanted their son to be safe. Your father and I couldn't provide it when we didn't feel it ourselves. Then there was your mysterious illness."

I nodded, remembering how sick I was. All the doctors I had seen couldn't figure out what was wrong; I'd gone through countless tests and nothing had been discovered. The illness had vanished as suddenly as it had come taken hold of me. "That doesn't explain why you couldn't tell Edward. And don't give me the bologna about it being his parents' wishes."

Mom sighed as I took the letter.

"Bella," Esme said, leaning forward. "It was. I don't understand why they put the stipulation in their will and provided no explanation. Plus, none of us thought the two of you would meet and bring his godparents into his life."

"The cards and gifts you and Dad sent?" I asked.

Mom shrugged. "It was our way of letting him know we were there for him. Your father thought Edward would ask questions…"

"…but he never did," I completed for her. "He felt by doing so he would be seen as ungrateful."

Esme started laughing. "Carlisle and I would never have seen him that way. We kept waiting for him to question the gifts."

I didn't see why it was funny. "I'll see what I can do when he wakes."

~~~ LB ~~~

I glanced up from where I sat against the door on the floor. It had been nearly five hours since Edward fell asleep, and I didn't expect him to wake any time soon. Besides slipping downstairs to eat, I hadn't left Edward alone.

Alice didn't understand and kept asking everyone what was going on. No one would answer her. She even cornered me.

"_I'm sorry. I can't tell you."_

"_Is Edward sick?"_

"_No," I snapped._

"_Then what's going on? And why was he fighting with our dads?"_

_My eyes went wide. When had Edward fought with them? "I honestly don't know what you're talking about."_

_The blank and confused expression that crossed Alice's face said it all. She knew Edward spoke to me when he couldn't to anyone else. Me not her—I shook my head and stepped around her, rushing up the stairs._

A groan pulled me from my thoughts. Edward was sitting up. "Bella," he croaked, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes.

"I'm here," I replied as I stood and went over to the bed. "Are you hungry?"

"No." He reached for me. "More numb than anything."

I sat and let him pull me to him. "Feel up to talking?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

I'd been asking myself that question for hours and hadn't come up with any answer. "Would you have believed me?" I countered.

He sighed. "I don't think so."

"Then it was for the best that I didn't." I pulled back, taking in his haggard appearance. "It was better for all concerned that you heard it from them."

His head lolled back to where he was gazing up at the ceiling. "What do I do? I can't face them, but I need answers."

"This letter may help." I reached over and plucked the letter off the nightstand.

"Letter?" he asked, accepting it.

"It's from your parents." I started to get up to give him privacy.

Edward grabbed my hand. "Stay," he asked in small voice.

I settled next to him as he pulled out a single sheet of paper, reading over his shoulder.

_Our dearest son, Edward,_

_We wish we could have told you about your godparents ourselves. Your mother and I wish we could be there with you, but that's not to be. We wish the senseless act that took us from you, that brought you to where you are today, hadn't happened and we could be there for you in times of need. That's life—you don't always get what you want—just what you can handle._

_Your mother and I decided before you were born that if something ever happened to us, we wanted guardians that would be constantly in your life. We chose our best friends, Renee and Charlie Swan, for that reason. The only thing that we asked of them was that if they found, for any reason, they could not take on the commitment of raising you on our behalf that they find a couple who could. We didn't want you to be bounced around from foster home to foster home; we wanted you to feel safe and loved._

_We can only imagine what you must be feeling, and as parents, we tried to do what was best for you—even in death. Like toddlers, we stumble, fall, and, at times, refuse to accept help—a foible, we know. All we can do is hope that our choices, whether good or bad, molded you into a strong man. Accept that mistakes were possibly made, and that if we could go back, we'd probably make the same ones again and again. The failure is ours, not those who have loved, guided, and protected you in our absence._

_We wish there was enough time for us to write everything in this letter, but neither of us have the strength to dictate much more. Know we love you and will always be with you. Mom and Dad._

Edward was speechless, and so was I. Edward and Elizabeth had apologized for a mistake they didn't know they were making.

"Well… uh… that explains things," I said. It did and didn't, not that I could really decipher what they were saying.

"Yeah," Edward agreed, rubbing the back of his neck. "It clears things up."

"It does?" I was confused.

"My parents' last wishes were for me to have someone I could turn to when I needed help. Both Carlisle and Esme have always been there and, in some ways, so have your parents. The small gifts always came when I was feeling blue and were exactly the pick me up I needed."

Edward shifted away from me, getting out of the bed. A moment later, I jumped up to follow him. He was quick and had made it down the stairs before I'd even gotten to the head of them.

"Edward!" I heard Esme cry. I picked up my pace.

"I love you," Edward said, hugging her.

"I love you, too." Esme smiled over his shoulder at me.

_I did nothing_, I mouthed. _The letter._

**A/N: Do you agree with Edward, Sr. and Elizabeth's decision—not to tell Edward, Jr. about his godparents?**

**I want to give THANKS to shelikesthesound and dreamergirl87. These ladies rock, especially with an unexpected twist in this chapter—Bella's reaction.**


End file.
